An Inadmissible Friendship
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: The youngest son of Odin befriends someone that would deem unfit for a prince of Asgard. as their friendship grows, secrets are discovered. when the All-Father find out about this friendship, Loki will do anything, at any cost to keep her safe. I suck at summaries, sorry! Loki/OC. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, so here is my new fanfiction that I've had in mind for quite some time. It is based before the Thor and Avengers movie. So I really hope you enjoy this beginning. Please, if you enjoy, review! I'd love to hear what you think, and hearing from you all will encourage me to write more. My apologies beforehand for any misspellings that may occur; my iPod isn't really great for writing stories on because of the darn predictive text.

Once again, enjoy! :)

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari and Meshnith are of my own creation.

Much loves x

….

Asgard; the shining shimmering golden palace of wonder, home to the immortal and wise. Settled on a bed of clouds and sky, the ancient realm and all its polishing's stand out as the most captivating place in all the nine realms; its beauty surpasses all others. And this realm, of all that scatter the universe, makes home to the wise and powerful All-Father; the being whom concurred many wars, slain many enemies and made anew, fresh beginnings with the ones once named enemy to the realm. And it is within this glorious realm of peace and beauty where the two sons of Odin reside, side by side. First, the eldest, the heir to the throne of Asgard, the realm eternal. Thor is his name. Golden hair and dashing looks are what define him from his brother. With a love, a thirst for war, this son of Odin made himself known amount the people as a man of mighty strength, honour (though his brother thought otherwise) and of course, was well acquainted with the fare maidens of the land. This son, Thor, was the wielder of the mighty hammer, Miljonir and known as the god of thunder, the awesome storm maker of the worlds. Then, came the youngest, but more powerful of the two. Loki was his name. With eyes so vibrant in a colour of green, and silk black hair slicked back on his head, he very much appeared different from that of the golden son. He was not distasteful to look at, not by any stretch of the imagination. His high cheekbones and perfect complexion added to his darkly handsome features; both sons of Odin were masterpieces in their own right, and both caused chattering, outward affections and awe in all the maidens of the realm. Whereas Thor prided himself in his skills of war, where he excelled greatly; Loki was oh so very different. His pride focused in his thirst for knowledge about the universe, and everything it contained, whether big or small, important or something that would be easily dismissed by others. Because of such knowledge and intellect, the prince practiced his learning's in the form of creative arts, and in turn becoming the master of such arts. From an early age he put this to the test, practicing on innocent people and pulling pranks on his innocent, oblivious brother. So, when Thor became the god of thunder, it was only just, only right, that he, Loki, be named god of mischief, and so until this very moment, as he walked along the hallway of the golden palace, he lived us to his name.

Lurking behind each pillar, watching his brother walking up ahead, completely unaware of Loki's presence, the young son of the All-Father found it a perfect time to play a prank on the future king. Stepping out from behind a pillar, Loki waved his hands in front of him in a circular motion and eyed his brother with mischievous delight. Thrusting his hands forward with a smile gracing his pale lips, Loki cast out a strong gust of wind that sent his brother tumbling forward with a great gasp of surprise. Brushing his hands together with satisfied glee, Loki walked forwards towards the god of thunder and watched how his brother sat up, leaning back onto his hands, regarding the god of mischief with annoyed eyes. "Must you always play such foul tricks on me, brother?" Thor whined, his forehead slightly tingling from where it had made contact with the marble floor.

"I would not live up to my name, dear Thor, if I did not. Now come, get up, you are making the floor look incredibly untidy" retorted the dark haired sibling. Thor grumbled at his brothers words and scrambled to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. Looking forwards at his brother, the god of thunder noticed a grin play on Loki's lips.

"Tell me, Loki, what is it that makes you smile, apart from successfully tossing me to the floor?" inquired the muscly god.

"Nothing that is any concern of yours, I can assure you brother. Now, if you would excuse me, I was making my way to the library. You know brother, the place that harbours books. Do you know what a book is even, Thor?" replied Loki rather playfully. Thor rolled his eyes and walked past his brother, resuming his walk that Loki had interrupted.

"Believe it or not Loki; I have indulged myself in a book or two in the silent comfort of the library. I do not always spend my days sparring" said Thor, almost out of sight from his brother. Loki grinned once more and took off towards his brother until he reached his side and slowed down to walk beside him.

"Well forgive me Thor, but where are you off to as of this moment?" inquired the curious god. Noticing a blush form on the golden god's cheeks, Loki chuckled with glee at the knowledge that he was right in his thinking.

"... To spar with Sif and the others..." answered Thor defeated.

"Ah yes, and isn't that the sixth time this past week, brother?" asked the god of mischief.

"Yes, though I don't see how it is anything of your concern. I may do as I please" Thor defended himself, stopping outside the library door for his brother to depart.

"That I know brother. I just fear that your brain might scramble with the lack of Knowledge it is receiving" chuckled the green eyed god. Thor smiled then at his brother and gently punched the top of his arm playfully.

"You need not fear, I am quite stable in my mind. Shall I see you at dinner brother, or will you be to engrossed in yet another book about pointless things?"

"I am not sure, Thor. Perhaps if I feel hungry. If you would excuse me..." Loki replied and smiled at his brother, pushing open the heavy palace library doors.

"Farewell brother" spoke Thor, and rushed off towards the corridor at the end of the hallway that led to the armoury. The young trickster walked into the open expanse of wisdom and knowledge, eyeing with great intensity the names of the books in order of genre and importance. Walking to the farthest part of the library, knowing the he would be alone, as beside his mother and scholars now and then, he was the only occupant of the magnificent place, Loki approached the old volumes, that where almost falling apart. He had left a certain book on a small table with a leather bookmark inside; and that is what Loki planned on doing this day, finishing his book. Sitting down in a high back chair next to the small table, Loki took in a deep breath and smiled; completely content in this place. Reaching for the old volume, the prince paused a moment on noticing something. The dying flowers that were in the vase on the table had been replaced with fresh yellow roses. Frowning, Loki looked down at the book and noticed that the dust had been wiped off... Yet again. This had become a regular occurrence for the prince, and it puzzled him greatly, even annoyed him. It agitated him to a great extent when one would lay their hands on a book that he was reading. Someone was entering the library; No, his library and was touching this. It had gone on far too long and the prince wishes to know who exactly was setting foot in the library and moving things about and placing flowers in vases. Tonight, he had decided, that he would stay in the library; hide up in the balcony above his head, and watch.

Pushing that thought aside for now, the prince eagerly picked up his 'cleaned' book and opened it up to the marked page. Picking up the bookmark, placing it onto the small table, Loki crossed his right leg over his left and delved into his book with great eagerness.

...

"Surly one can grow tiresome of reading all day, every day. I know it is an essential, but Loki over does it!" Thor complained, seated at the dinner table, noticing his brother's absence once more.

"Do not complain, Thor. Just as you have a passion about war and fighting, so does Loki with his books. Leave him be. He will come and eat with us when he is ready. Do not push him. It will do you no good to pester him, you know that" Queen Frigga replied, looking at her eldest son. Frigga, it would seem, was the only one whom really understood Loki's passion for books and knowledge, being quite the reader herself. Not even Odin, most times, understood why Loki preferred to sit in darkness and read, than spar with his brother and go on conquests, but he had come to realise that that was his son, and although he would have liked him to learn more of the art of war, he did not want him to change one bit. Thor slouched his shoulders, looking down at his plate and sighed, knowing his mother was right. But recently he felt like he rarely saw his brother; hardly spoke, ate together, did anything, and it saddened him, although he did not show it to his friends.

"Do not worry for him Thor, he is fine" Odin encouraged, noticing the sadness creeping across his sons face.

"Yes well, he should be here, with us. The meal time is also a family time. He is part of this family, and therefore join us this moment, if not out of duty, but out of respect." Thor replied, his emotions getting the better of him.

"I do not remember once, Loki questioning your whereabouts or stating that it is rude to neglect meal time when you were asleep in your chambers, intoxicated because of celebrations the night before. He is doing something well with his time. I would rather Loki spend all his time learning, that drinking. You know how I dislike you drinking too much Thor. Now enough, I will not hear you complain about your brother again for the rest of this day." Frigga spoke, defending her youngest son. The golden god of thunder nodded his head in embarrassment and resumed consuming his glorious meal, aware that his friends a across the table had witnesses his mother telling him off. Blushing deeply, reaching for his goblet, Could feel his parent's eyes upon him. On cue, as if knowing Thor had just been told off, Loki slid into the room, swiftly with grace. Smiling at his parents, Loki approached the table and took the empty seat next to his brother. Reaching for the pitcher of wine, Loki poured himself and drink and took a great gulp. "Do you care for something to eat Loki?" Frigga asked, smiling at her youngest son.

"No thank you. I only came for a drink. I shall be leaving in a few minutes" the mischievous god spoke, taking another swig of his fruity wine.

"As long as you eat something today my son, you are looking thin" Odin said, his voice booming with authority as his eyes trailed over his sons form disapprovingly.

"I have always been thin father; nevertheless, I shall, do not worry" Loki stated and continued to gulp his wine, eager to leave the room to get back to his book; he was in the middle of discovering something quite great about duplicates in that chapter, and how to use it on oneself in creating a clone. Finishing his drink, placing the goblet onto he table, Loki rose to his feet. "If you would excuse me, I shall take my leave now"

"Will we see you tonight, Loki?" asked Fandral the dashing, one of the warriors three.

"I think not I'm afraid; maybe tomorrow" replied the emerald eyed prince. Walking away from the table, Loki made his way back towards the library.

"Maybe there is a maiden that has taken his liking" Fandral whispered to lady Sif and the remaining warriors three as Thor spoke with his parents.

"I doubt that Fandral. Loki has never shown interest in anyone, be it male or female. He is just obsessed with finishing another book, you know that. The day Loki has a love is the day I grow wings and become a Valkyrie" scoffed Lady Sif, rolling her eyes.

"You are all too harsh on the silver Tongue sometimes. I agree with the Queen; let him be" Jolly Volstagg spoke, holding meat on a bone in one hand and a goblet of fine red wine in the other.

...

Pushing open the library doors with haste, Loki practically ran down towards the table and chair in the back of the room among the fragile volumes. On reaching his destination, Loki growled with great frustration. His book was not open the way he had left it, but closed with the bookmark in its place, placed in the centre of the table. Huffing with great annoyance, Loki looked around the room and saw that it was empty. Who was it that kept entering the room? Who was it that kept touching his things? Stomping into the middle of the room uncharacteristically, Loki spun in a circle slowly, eyeing every corner of the room. Again, it was empty. Then, an idea came to mind. Eyes sparkling, Loki walked towards the row of books and parchment near the door and reached for a few; placing the books gently on the floor and scattering the papers around it. Moving over to an open window, Loki reached out and grabbed the vase that stood on the windowsill and pulled out the fresh Rose and tossed it to the floor. Then, tipping the vase, Loki watched as the fresh water spilt and drenched the window sill. Glancing up at the evening sky, Loki grinned. Taking on deep breath, Loki glided back over to the back of the room and began to climb the ladder that was near the table and chairs. On reaching the top, Loki pulled himself up onto the balcony and shuffled to the corner that would conceal him in darkness from the intruder; allowing him to see her/ him, but not in reverse.

Growing rather tired of waiting, as it had been at least an hour or so now, Loki sighed and dropped his head against the wall. The palace had grown quiet for some time now, and Loki was sure that he was the only one awake. Thinking that this wait was surly absurd; no one was likely to walk into the library at this time of night, the young prince made to move, until that is, his waiting proved to be worth the wait. Slowly the library doors opened and a hooded figure emerged. Closing the door gently, the mysterious being walked into the room. Loki watched with great interest and the being moved about the room with such grace and he thought to himself that surly it was female. Shuffling forward slightly, the god of mischief watched the being lift its arms and pull down the hood of its cloak. And indeed, it was female. Undoing the laces around her neck, the unfamiliar woman pulled off her cloak and placed it on the back of a chair. She was not of royalty, Loki observed as his eyed roamed over her clothes. They were not rags of the sort, but they were not of fine linen either. Her dress, however, was cut beautifully and sat upon her body perfectly, gripping all of her curves, showing them off. She was slender in size, but not too thin. Her hair was the colour of fire; red and wavy flowing down her back. Very unusual in this realm; if at all seen. Of course there were red headed women in Asgard; an array or dark oranges and light, but this woman's hair was red. As red as the ripest tomato. It shoulder be unnatural, but the young god found it intriguing. Upon her face, were dark brown eyes, almost mistaken as black because of their intensity. Her lips were pink, and stood out on her lusciously on her pale face. She was a beauty to behold, and one that Loki had not seen before in the palace. Loki heard the woman tut as she eyed the pile of books and paper on the floor and watched as she dropped to her knees, gathering the scattered literature. "Such a mess" she said disapprovingly. Loki grinned at her comment and watched her closely. Placing the scattered literature back onto the shelf, the woman turned around and groaned when she spotted the over turned vase. Gliding over to it, the woman did something that Loki did not expect. Waving her hand in front of her, the water slowly flowed back into the vase, lifting it up to a stand point at the same time. Smiling, the woman picked up the Rose and put it back into the vase. Nodding, pleased with herself, the woman made her way towards Loki. As she stood in front of the old volumes, the woman reached for a book, which Loki did not recognise, and she took a seat on the floor, leaning against the bookcase. Opening the front cover, the woman sighed happily and began to read.

Loki crawled forward quietly and, climbed down the ladder like a ghost going unnoticed. Stepping forward slightly to get a better look at her, Loki crossed his arms. "So you are the one who keeps touching and moving my things?" he spoke. The woman gasped loudly, jumping with fright at the voice and slammed the cover of the book closed, a burst of dust exploding in her face. Coughing, the red haired woman scrambled to her feet, leaving the book on the floor.

"Who's there?" she said, her voice sounding like harmonising angels. Looking around frantically, the woman trembled.

"I have not seen you before" Loki spoke again and stepped into view. The woman blushed and bowed her head in respect.

"Forgive me for questioning, Prince Loki. I did not know it was you" she said, looking at the floor.

"You know who I am, yet I know not who you are. Tell me, who are you?" asked the green eyed beauty.

"My name is Nahari, daughter of Meshnith, one of the Kings cooks, my lord. I am a maid of the Palace" Nahari said, still looking at the floor, twiddling her fingers.

"Well Nahari, why are you in this library, reading these books. You know fully well that maids and menservants are not prohibited to read the books in the royal library" Loki said, smirking, walking dangerously close to the maid.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I did not know that. I have recently come to live in Asgard with my father. I was immediately assigned to work with thanks to the Queen. I was not told about the places that were not prohibited to us. If I had known I would not have done so" answered the trembling female as Loki stood in front of her, his eyes baring into her skull.

"You have magic; I noticed you set the vase straight with a flick of your hand" stated Loki as matter-of-factly.

"Indeed my lord that is why I have been entering the library in my spare time. I freshen the flowers, tidy the surroundings, then learn and practice my art." she said, now looking up at the handsome god, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"Hmm" Loki said intriguingly, meeting someone who has a passion for such things beside his mother. Looking to the ground, Loki eyed the book then raised an eyebrow. "Transfiguration? Not an easy topic"

"I like a challenge my lord" Nahari replied. Loki chuckled and looked back to the mysterious beauty. "Please my lord, do not punish me. I did not know" Loki pondered a moment on the woman's words, turning on his heels and sat down on his chair.

"You wish to learn?" asked the trickster god, crossing his arms, staring into the face of the red haired woman.

"I do my Lord. It's all I ever did when I stayed with my mother in Nornheim" admitted Nahari.

"Then I shall offer you a compromise. I will not breathe a word your intrusion into this library, if you become my, let's say, student. I am in need of some 'help' and it would benefit your knowledge and practice" Said Loki, his white teeth beaming as he grinned greatly as the fair maid blushed under the soul piercing gaze of the mighty prince.

"I will accept your gracious offer, my lord" She spoke, gripping her dress in each hand and bowing in front of Loki.

"That is good to hear. We shall resume this meeting tomorrow eve" Loki replied, standing to his feet, tall, towering over the blushing woman. Nahari bowed her head once more, and looked back to the floor, averting her gaze from the prince. "You may stay here, I will not ask you to leave this night. Just make sure all is out back in its place" then after those words were spoken, Loki turned quickly without another word and walked down the isle of books towards the door to the library with a smile on his face. Nahari cleared her throat and leant over, grabbing the book that was on the floor and held it against her chest. Looking over her shoulder, Nahari watched the young prince leave the room ever so gracefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thank you all for the reviews! I was not really expecting anything for the first chapter! So here is the next chapter. There is not much happening in this one as this chapter is more or less an opening, a beginning to the relationship between Loki and his family and Loki and Nahari. So forgive that please, and I hope you enjoy. Apologies once more for and spelling mishaps they may appear, if any.

Anonymous3:30 – Arghhhhh! Your back! Im so excited to experience more of your fantastic essays! Hehe. Hehe, im so glad im no longer a mewling quim when you found out that I do think Loki is hot! Haha. Are we still not liking Odin? …. Nope! I always imagined Loki having OCD's. Im really glad that you enjoyed the first chapter…. I want to try cream puffs! Much loves x

SavySnape7 – You're back too! Argh im so chuffed you've come back too! Yay im glad you're excited about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Loves x

Lokiworshipper13 – Your back, your back your back! Oooooo im really excited that I have you hooked already. Please, enjoy what is to come. Much loves x

Theemeraldgodofgemini and Holsteincows – I loves you! X

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari is of my own creation.

….

"And your plans for today are, brother?" Thor inquired, looking over the breakfast table at his younger brother. Loki looked up, mouthful of fruit and chewed slowly, staring at Thor, staying quiet purposefully, intending on annoying his brother. "Speak brother!" spoke the god of thunder through gritted teeth, just as Loki suspected.

"I shall be spending sometime in the library this day" replied the trickster god after swallowing his food, smirking.

"Again? Loki, when are you going to climb out of your hole and spend time with me and our friends. Your presence is sorely missed brother" answered the tired golden god.

"Well I highly doubt that" Loki scoffed reaching for his goblet.

"We do miss you Loki. Why must you drown yourself in book every hour of the day? A few hours with us would do you no harm"

"Do not pester me so, Thor. If I wished to spar with you, I would make it known! You know how sparring bore's me. If I knew we would do something other than drinking ourselves completely senseless or fighting with one another until eventually one of us got hurt, then I would undoubtedly spend time with you. But we both know, Thor, that that is highly unlikely." retorted the dark haired god, rolling his eyes.

"You think little of us all sometimes, Loki" Thor sounded wounded.

"No brother, it is you all whom think little of me; demeaning my work and pleasures. If you would excuse me; I'll take my leave now. I wish not to discuss this anymore." Loki growled and stood up from the table, placing his goblet down hard on the wooden finishing. Casting a quick glance at the god of Thunder, Loki frowned and walked away.

"Brother wait! Do not walk away!" called Thor after the god of mischief, but Loki ignored him and rushed towards the great library. On reaching the large doors of the Library, a smile spread across the young prince's face and he pushed them open without effort. Gliding down the empty expanse of books, Loki breathed in the scent of pages old and new and his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm at the thought of successfully creating a dopple ganger today. Walking to the back of the library, Loki spotted the vase on the table that now held green roses, and he grinned greatly. Loki knew that green roses were not found in Asgard, so the knowledge that Nahari had most likey created such a thing for him made him smile greatly. Chuckling, Loki sat down on his chair and reached for his book. Placing it onto his lap, the dark haired god opened the front cover and was presented with a note. Picking up the beige parchment, Loki raised the note into the line of light coming from a window above him and read.

'_**My Lord, Prince Loki,**_

_**I wanted to thank you once more for understanding my circumstance last night, and for not reporting me, though I do not deserve such kindness from you. I hope you find the rose pleasant to the eye, and offering of thanks as that is all I can offer to a prince of Asgard being a maid and no one of higher ranking. I thought it accentuates your eyes, my lord. Such a marvellous green. I look forward to our meeting this eve, my lord. Until then, I hope you enjoy the freshly baked bread and cheese underneath the cloth on the table. I took the liberty of making it for you as I gathered that you do not venture from here often when you are engrossed in your reading, and therefore eat very little; also, there is a pitcher of fresh water and a goblet near the window, my lord.**_

_**Yours truthfully,**_

_**Nahari. '**_

Loki smiled and placed the letter back onto the front page of the book. Looking at the table, the god of mischief eyed a lump of cloth and reached a hand over, lifting it up. And as Nahari had said, there on a bronze plate was a freshly baked loaf of bread and a lump of cheese with a knife alongside it. Feeling rather peckish, as he had only eaten a minute amount of fruit for breakfast, Loki closed his book and settled it gently onto the floor. Reaching for the plate, Loki pulled it towards him and picked up the knife. Bringing it down on the cheese, the youngest son of Odin sliced several pieces off thinly. Placing the knife onto the plate, Loki picked up a piece of cheese and took a bite. He may not have shown it, but he did enjoy a spot of the dairies now and then. Chewing the cheese, Loki stood up and made his way over to the window that he had, the night before, tipped water over, and once more, as Nahari had said, there was the pitcher of water and a goblet; a goblet with emerald stones imbedded in it, Loki noticed. Taking one item in each hand, the god walked back over to his table and placed his goblet onto it, pouring the fresh water into it. Placing down the pitcher, Loki sighed contently and raised the goblet to his mouth, relishing in the feeling of the strangely cold liquid running down his hot throat. Standing there, enjoying the cool drink, Loki was completely oblivious to the intruding person, and deaf to the footsteps approaching him. Exhaling with satisfaction at quenching his thirst, Loki closed his eyes. A hand extended and rested suddenly on the prince's shoulder, taking him by surprise. Loki gasped and steeped forward automatically, knocking the table. The pitcher swayed unsteadily and fell to one side; water gushing out and soaking the bread, cheese and the book, causing the book to tumble to the floor. Eyes wide, Loki made to pick up the book when the figure bent down and reached for it. Loki faced the intruder with annoyed eyes, but found them instantly softening as they rested upon his mother. "You frightened me mother. There are not many people whom can sneak up on me" Said Loki.

"Oh my child, it was not my intention, forgive me. I only wished to see how my youngest was this day. I did not get a chance to speak with you over breakfast" Frigga replied, picking up the book. Opening the cover accidently, the note Nahari left floated to the ground. Eyes widening once more, Loki sprung forward and reached for it, hoping to pick it up before his mother noticed, however, she did. Blushing, Loki tucked the letter into his tunic and cleared his throat. "Who was that from, my son?" Beamed Frigga, thinking that her son had an interest finally, placing the sodden book onto the chair.

"No one mother; it's just a few notes" replied the trickster god.

"I see no ink pot or quill, my son. Do not be embarrassed if it is from a maiden" Frigga encouraged, reaching a hand out and placing it gently against Loki's cheek. Loki blushed further and looked to the floor.

"It is nothing, Mother" Answered the emerald eyed god.

"Whatever you say, my sweet" Frigga chuckled and rubbed her thumb back and forth her sons cheek a few more seconds before pulling away. "You brought lunch?" Frigga asked, eyeing the soaking bits of cheese and bread. "'Tis good to see that you ARE eating, though you may need to get something else to consume, as that is no longer edible"

"Uh, yes; I figured that I should bring something with me, knowing that I would be here for some time" said Loki. Frigga sighed and folded her arms, regarding her son's handsome face.

"You know I worry about you sometimes, my dear son. I admire wholeheartedly, your passion for learning, for knowledge and power, but my love, you need to have some fresh air now and again. Maybe it would do you well, health wise, to take up your brother's offer, and go out with them. I know you care not for sparring and the like, but it would give you a chance to see some sunlight"

"You worry unnecessary mother. I see plenty of sunlight, and have enough fresh air in my chambers from my open balcony." Loki assured the golden Queen with his famous, spectacular grin. Frigga chuckled lightly and stepped forward once more, now grabbing Loki's head in her hands and bringing it forward. Placing a warm kiss on his forehead, Frigga smiled.

"If not for your health, then do so to settle my mind?" Asked Frigga. Loki sighed in defeat, knowing he could never say no to his mother and nodded, pulling away from her grasp.

"I will, for you mother"

"That lightens my heart greatly to her. I love you, my son."

"And I you, mother"

"Now come, forget this mess, I will send a maid to tend to it. I wish for you to leave and join your brother and the others" spoke Frigga with authority. Loki nodded, complying with his mother's wishes and left the room, beside his mother. As he walked by her side, Loki thought of Nahari. Her face flashed in his mind; her magnificent locks of fiery red, her dark orbs that sparkled like the night. Since he met her last night, all he could think about was how extraordinary she was, and how she would become his apprentice. It excited him even more to know that he was doing something that was not allowed in the palace; breaking the rules. It would be shunned upon for a prince to befriend a palace servant. All their lives, Loki and Thor were encouraged to bond with the children of the nobles, the Lords and Ladies. Thor had of course, listened to his parents, but on some occasions, Loki found himself befriending the chamber servants. It was not until Frigga and Odin found out, that Loki was kept under frequent watch as to in whose company he kept. Of course, being of age, an adult now, Loki was never monitored. He had made friends with Thor's and used his free time to indulge in his books. But the rule still stood with the king; not so much the queen. So feeling the rush and exhilaration of doing something against his father's rules, Loki's heart beat fast inside at the thought of meeting with Nahari once more, this evening. Approaching Thor's chambers, Frigga kissed her son once more on the head and left him to it, retreating down the hall way.

Slumping his shoulder, his smile fading, Loki lifted his knuckles to the door and rapped them gently on the beach wood. The god of mischief heard an array of footsteps behind the door, and not another moment later is swung open, revealing Thor and his friends dressed in armour, readying themselves to leave for the sparring arena. "Brother! It is good to see you! What can I do for you?" Thor boomed from inside his room. Loki shuffled into the room and looked at the smiling faces.

"I have come to spend the afternoon with you, if you are in agreement?" Said Loki, folding his arms behind his back. Thor grinned, walking over to his brother and clapped him on the back.

"Of course brother! It would be good to have you join us!" Thor replied happily.

"Yes, I agree! It has been a long time, Loki, since we all bonded as a group!" exclaimed the jolly Volstagg. Loki groaned inwardly as the warriors broke out into conversation about their plans for the day, and then was led from the room unenthusiastically by his brother towards the sparring range outside the palace.

…..

"Foolish Thor!" Loki spat, pushing open the library doors. Walking into the now completely dark Library, Loki seethed, wiping the sweat from his brow, looking up ahead at the empty table and chair. "Could he not see I was not ready? Now everyone thinks I am weak because of him, his need to prove himself stronger!" Loki spoke to himself once more, flopping down onto the seat, arms crossed, eyes dark, watching the Library door. Where was she? She was not here as he expected her to be. Would she let him down just as Thor had done. Feeling suddenly used, like a well-used doormat, Loki snarled and drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair.

"I am sorry for my lateness, my lord!" A voice exclaimed. Loki looked back towards the door and watched a flustered Nahari rush towards him.

"Where were you?" Loki snapped, still feeling rather angered by his brothers actions towards him this day. Sif had called his name, and Loki had turned his back on his brother, ready to reply to Sif's call. But he found out seconds after that they played a trick on him and Thor tossed his hammer, Miljonir at his back, sending him flying into the nearest wall with an almighty thud. They had laughed of course, because of catching the god of 'mischief' off guard, but did not realise how much that had hurt him. For the remainder of the afternoon, Loki had sat on the side and watched the others fight playfully, pretending to ignore their teasing and jibs, but taking them personally, like a sword in his side.

"I- I, im sorry…" Nahari breathed, finally standing in front of the clearly angered god. "… I was asked to help my father clean the palace kitchen in preparation for tomorrow's celebratory meal regarding the All-Father successfully bringing peace between us and a few rebels from Svartalfheim"

"When you are required to be someone, but none other than a prince, then you make sure to respect that and turn up punctually. What use are you to me if you are not here!" Loki growled, jumping to his feet and closed the distance between him and the fair maid.

"My apologies my prince, it will not happen again" Nahari replied, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"No, it will not." Said Loki coldly. Nahari shivered and felt her heart beat harshly in her chest as Loki grabbed her chin with his icy fingers and brought her face up level to his. Nahari noticed in a split second that the god of mischief's eyes had softened greatly, and now he held the playful expression which she encountered last night on their meeting. "Now, do you wish to learn?"

"I do, my prince" spoke the red haired maid, trying to nod her head while it was still in Loki's hands. The green prince leant forward, his nose almost touching Nahari's and grinned when he noticed her pupils dilate.

"Good" He whispered, then pulled back instantly, removing his hand from Nahari's face, and turned to face the books. "And how has you 'transfiguration' been coming along since we met last night?"

"Slowly, my lord" Nahari answered, touching her chin, where Loki's hands had previously been.

"Well, let's start with that then, shall we?" Loki spoke, pulling a book from the shelf and turning on his heels quick enough to see Nahari touch her cheek where he once hand. Smirking, Loki moved over to the chair and sat down, then pointing to the floor, Loki said "Please, sit down. I will not have you standing for this lesson"

"Thank you, my Lord" Nahari said, dropping down onto the floor. The trickster god smiled. As he moved in his seat, he felt a tickling in his pocket as whatever was inside made contact with his skin. Hovering his hand over his pocket, Loki felt the piece of paper that Nahari had left. Swallowing, feeling a strange sensation in his chest, Loki looked down at the woman now watching him from her position on the floor.

"I would have you call me Loki during these lessons. 'My prince' and 'my lord' can grow rather tiresome" retorted the prince, his eyes sparkling with something unknown.

"As you wish my- Loki. As you wish, Loki" Nahari said, allowing a smile to grace her lips. And what a beautiful smile it was.

"Alright. Shall we begin?" spoke the god of Mischief before opening the front cover of the book and eyed the woman with great intensity.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is a talky chapter I'm afraid, but you shall see by the end of the chapter why it was needed. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am so glad you have been reading/ reviewing this so far! Thank you all for your mind comments :) please, please, please read and review. Reviews= happy me. Happy me= enthusiastic me. Enthusiastic me= more writing. More writing= more chapters= happy you!

Savysnape7 – I know, I love the idea of a blushing, embarrassed Loki haha! Thank you, I am so glad to hear that you enjoy reading my stuff! Me no likey Odin…. Hope you enjoy this chapter much loves x

Anonymous3:30 – Do you actually know how excited I get when I see like half a page review? Oh I wish I had that dream! I was in it? Sooo cool :) I feel privileged to know that I was in my story followers dream. Totally cool. I love Frigga too! I read, I can't remember where…. Tumblr probably, that Rene Russo, the woman who plays Frigga, said that In Thor 2 she hope we will see more Loki/Frigga comforting. I really hope we get to see their mother/Son relationship because we didn't see it really in Thor movie. Only her relationship with Thor. I know, Thor can be so disrespectful of people's feelings ! Haha. Oh really? Well never tell her, because I think if your sister found out about that link, she would turn into an Odin! Haha. Angry sister= a serious no. Your father's cool with being Odin? That's genius! Im glad you enjoyed it thank you. Im sorry, I ate them all with none to share… they were fabulous! *must buy real ones* much loves x

KneelBeforeMe – Your back! Im so uncontrollably excited *bounces up and down on chair clapping hands* im so glad you are enjoying this :) I was worried about whether it would be as good/ accepted as well as the other ones I have written. Oh wow really? That is such a compliment to hear that! Thank you so much.

HELLO NEW FOLLOWERS - AM4444, PEN LANGLEY, APHERIA, LUNABLACNCA21, LA K.P, CHARISTIA, TOMBRAIDER93, AMOR MIO, GREY07, LITTLENERD, METROSEXUAL-HIPSTER-GIRL-114 (such a cool name) Thank you all for following and reading! You're all awesome.

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari is of my own creation.

…

"It is useless, I cannot do this" complained Nahari, kneeling on the floor in front of the table, starring tiredly at a black goblet.

"You lack concentration; focus!" replied Loki sternly, watching the red head through slightly annoyed eyes.

"I'm sorry my lord, but it has taken a lot from me this evening. I am tired" spoke Nahari, breaking her gaze from the goblet and looked up into the eyes of the young prince.

"If this were a matter of life and death Nahari, you would have no choice but to continue on through your tiredness. Now, again!" said Loki, leaning forward. Nahari sighed and her shoulders slouched. Raising her hands in front of the goblet, Nahari swallowed.

"What do you have in mind, Loki?"

"Envision a crow" answered the god of mischief quickly, getting impatient at the maid stalling for time. Nahari nodded and closed her eyes. Beginning to mutter under her breath, the mysterious woman felt her power trickle down her arms and prepared herself; for this is the point of the enchantment where she failed miserably. "Steady your hands" commanded the emerald eyed god. Holding her arms and hands as steadily as she possibly could, Nahari snapped open her eyes and envisioned a crow, cawing loudly. The power that settled at the bottom of her hands burst forward ad consumed the goblet in a bubble of grey mist. Pulling her hands back, the bubble making a popping sound, Nahari looked wide eyed and the bird perched on the table. "I may have sounded harsh to you Nahari, but I said what I did in the way I did, because I knew you could do it, and now, look at the result" Loki spoke softly, eyeing the black crow with a smile on his face. Nahari chuckled and dropped back onto her bottom, folding her arms in her lap.

"Thank you, my lord, for believing I could do it" Nahari spoke, looking up at the young god.

"I had no doubts when I watched you correct that overturned vase. I saw your talent. It is you whom need believe in yourself, not I" retorted Loki kindly. Nahari blushed greatly and looked to the floor. "I make you uncomfortable?" asked the trickster god.

"No, my lord" replied Nahari in almost a whisper.

"why do you blush so in my company?" the god asked, leaning forward on his chair, and reached out, taking hold of Nahari's chin in his hand and lifted her head up to face him. Loki's face held the expression of genuine interest in her reply; there was no sign of mockery or mischief in his eyes.

"You are a prince, my lord. I blush because I am treated well by you; you say such kind things, things I am not used to hearing back home" explained Nahari, lowering her eyes even though her face was at level with Loki's.

"And why do you hide your eyes from me?" enquired Loki.

"I am not worthy to look upon your face, my lord, not unless you require me to. I am only a maid."

"I require you to..." the dark haired god began, and watched the woman raise her black orbs slowly."... Just because of your position in this palace, it does not deem you unworthy. Even the noblest men, the fairest ladies in this palace, are not what they seem. Many there are that even I deem unworthy to hold their titles. That is something my father cannot see, is that no matter whether maid or manservant; you will always be better people than those wretched nobles and lords and ladies. You will not utter such words in my presence again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my prince" Nahari smiled lovingly.

"And do not avert your gaze from me again. My eyes are in my head, not on the floor" smirked the god of mischief. Nahari smiled once more and nodded in the prince's hand. The youngest son of Odin removed his hand and stood to his feet. Looking across to his side at the crow, Loki waved his hand and the bird faded into nothing, then, lowering his hand towards the red haired beauty, the prince nodded. Nahari took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Forgive me my lord, but you speak as if you have had many experiences with people in my position" spoke Nahari, biting her lip. Loki smiled and placed the book on transfiguration back onto its shelf.

"I befriended many a maid and manservant in my early years believe it or not" said the prince.

"Begging your pardon, my lord, but why are you on your own if you befriended many?" enquired the maid.

"it was against my Father's wishes and I was forced to neglect such friendships so I did not disgrace my father's name any more with socialising with people he deemed 'unfit' for a prince of Asgard to bond with. I was encouraged to bond with the children of my father's friends and those of higher rank; but I cared not for them. The servants understood me, believe it or not. To my brother and his friends, I was... I still am a joke. But they, the servants, they looked up to me; had the same interest. "Loki replied, standing still a moment, reminiscing silently.

"Then I shall not see you again my lord" whispered Nahari and Loki snapped his gaze to the woman with instant hurt.

"Why?" gasped Loki, very uncharacteristically of a god of mischief.

"My lord, it is against the All-Fathers command that is spend time with you, not only in a forbidden place for a servant, but with a prince as well. I do not wish to get you into trouble, and I cannot afford to lose my position as palace maid" explained the red haired woman, holding her arms to her chest solemnly. Loki sighed and placed a cold hand on the maids arm.

"this may sound out of place coming from my mouth and with my reputation of being a mischief maker and a master of lies, but please, do not let me send you from my company. I will keep silent if you will" Loki rasped, eyes shimmering in the moonlight that now sparkled across the books in the library.

"My prince, if we are found out, what then?" Nahari gasped, watching the prince's face turn solemn.

"We make sure not to get found out." stated the god of trickery.

"I-I..." began Nahari. Sighing, she nodded and swallowed hard.

"Thank you Nahari" said Loki, smiling, moving his hand from her arm. "Come now, 'tis late. It would be wise to sleep at this hour" Loki made to walk away when loud footsteps could be hear and a shadow of someone outside the library door spread out across the expanse of the library. Gripping Nahari's arm, Loki pulled her towards the ladder to the balcony and pushed her onto the first step. "Climb and hide!" Loki exclaimed. Nahari breathed heavily in fear and she climbed the wooden ladder, crawling into the darkness. The god of mischief watched her go and then quickly grabbed a book from the nearest shelf and took a seat by the table.

The library door opened and the tall, blonde god of thunder walked in with a scowl on his face. Stomping down towards his brother, Thor eyed the books with a look of disgust and scoffed upon seeing Loki sat down, nose in a book. "Reading another book are we?" said the agitated god.

"I do not see why it matters to you?" retorted Loki, pretending to read, all the while thinking of Nahari hiding on the balcony.

"You were not at dinner" snapped Thor.

"You have such a keen observation"

"Do not act smart brother! Stop cutting of your nose to spite your face; for that is why you are hiding in here is it not? All because we gave you a taste of your own medicine in the sparring range!"

"That was nor giving me a taste of my own medicine, Thor..." Loki spat back, slamming the book shut and got up, standing in front of his brother. "... That was uncalled-for violence! You do not know how much that hurt me brother; to feel Miljonir impact with my unexacting back! Next time, throw the hammer at your empty head and then tell me that I was cutting off my nose to spite my face!"

"I did not realise that I hurt you brother" Thor replied, looking at his brothers hurt expression.

"Are you that much of an Oaf Thor! Of course throwing Miljonir at someone would hurt. It is not light and hollow like that head of yours!" Loki spat, seething.

"Do not say such hurtful words! I am sorry for hurting you brother" Thor answered in reply, shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Was there something in particular you wanted Thor?" Loki sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I only wished to see you since you left abruptly from the sparring range. We were all concerned, believe it or not. I can see I have upset you Loki. My most sincere apology brother, I did not intentionally hurt you" Thor apologised and gazed at his brother, until something caught his eye behind him and Loki's heart beat horribly fast. "Why is there a woman's cloak by the table? Have you had a visitor?" Loki groaned inside. How could he forget that! Turning around, Loki's emerald orbs caught hold of Nahari's cloak on the floor.

"I have had no visitor…" Loki lied. "It must have been left here by a lady. Im sure once she realises it is missing, she will come back to retrieve it"

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Will you leave with me, brother?" Asked the god of thunder, crossing his arms.

"I, uh, I have to clean up." The emerald prince said, pretending to busy himself at the table.

"It is late brother. You need not do this now. Come, leave with me" persisted Thor and Loki groaned, knowing that his elder brother would not get off his back if he did not do as he asked. Slouching his shoulder, Loki picked up the book and slid it onto the space in the shelf. Straightening his shoulders, Loki looked back at Thor and nodded for him to go on ahead. Thor obeyed and began to walk towards the Library door. Loki quickly looked up at the balcony into the darkness and searched it for Nahari. Nahari shuffled forward and stared at the god through the balcony bars.

"I will see you tomorrow evening" Loki mouthed to the red haired beauty and watched her nod in agreement. Turning on his heels, the god of mischief pursued his brother.

…..

Thor and Loki had walked back to their chambers in silence; neither talking to each other. Thor grumbled and moaned under his breath and Loki exhaled solemnly at having to leave Nahari in such a way. He normally cared not for anyone, but this maid, she did something to his; be it intrigue him, excite him, make him feel heard, he did not know. All he did know was that he LIKED being in her presence and felt comfortable and himself in her presence because of their similarities. Deciding that he HAD to see her once more this evening, Loki waited until Thor was out of sight and took off back down the corridor. He did not know what he was doing. WHY did he feel the need to go back to her? Why did he want to see her once more tonight; he would see her again tomorrow evening. But no matter how many times he tried to reason with himself, he found his legs running even faster. Loki thought, as he was running, that he must have been the only person awake in the palace, apart from Thor, for the only sound he could hear was the loud tapping of his leather boots hit against the marble floor. The Library doors came into view and the god whom usually held an expression of seriousness, now looked on with sheer happiness. Why was her so happy? It was strange to feel so after all these years. Loki thought as he slowed down and reached the door. He could not remember the last time he was this happy. Pushing open the door, Loki breathed heavily and his eyes focused on the dark eyed woman approaching him. Smiling, the trickster god approached her slowly. Nahari looked on with a frown upon her face. Why had the young prince returned? Did he forget something? "My prince, is all well? Why have you returned?" asked the palace maid.

"I don't know…" Loki replied honestly, stopping still in front of the woman. Nahari cleared her throat uncomfortably, and clutched her cloak against her chest.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I should be heading home now" Said Nahari. Loki felt his heart sink for a split second before he had an idea.

"I will walk you home" answered Odin's youngest.

"My Lord, someone might see" Gasped the dark eyed maid

"Not if I do this" Loki stated before reaching forward and gripping the woman in his arms, muttering under his breath. Nahari gasped at being brought so very close to the god of mischief's chest and looked up at his face, so full of concentration. Loki closed his eyes and focused. The mysterious maid looked down at the floor and watched as her body shimmered slightly. The lie smith pulled away suddenly and grinned down at the beauty. "Come; lead me to your home. I wish to see where you live"

"What did you do?" She asked curiously as Loki's eyes shined with mischief.

"No one will see us" Stated the prince and he took hold of Nahari's arm pulling her with him down the hall.

"My prince, should you not also be sleeping?" Inquired the maid, staring at the hand upon her arm.

"Do you not want me to walk with you?"

"No, you misunderstand me, my prince-…"

"Please, do I need remind you all the time, in my presence you will call me Loki" Answered the god of dark locks.

"… Loki, what I mean is that, you need not walk me home, for you must be tired also, and in need of sleep. I thank you for accompanying me, though you need not walk a maid to her home" assured Nahari.

"I am aware of that but I want to. You intrigue me" admitted Loki.

"Intrigue you? I am but a maid. How interesting could I possibly be?" Questioned the red head.

"Must you put yourself down all the time? That is partly the reason why you cannot perform certain enchantments. I have known you since last night, and I have already gathered that you are highly pessimistic about yourself, and almost ashamed? I care not for your station, and nor should you" Uttered the prince."… You remind me of myself at times" He added. "… And I look forward to getting to know you more, Nahari"

"And I you, Loki." She agreed. Loki grinned and realised that his hand was still upon the maids arm and he looked around and spotted his chamber doors, thinking for a split moment.

"Where do you live?" The god asked silently. Nahari cast a questioning glance at the prince as he stopped on the spot.

"Just outside the palace, my lord" She answered.

"I do not like the idea of you walking out of the palace at this time of night, even by my side. I feel, strangely defensive of you. My chambers are just up ahead. I would feel much more assured of your safety if you took up my offer of spending the night in my chambers" retorted the mischievous god, a slight tint of colour decorating his cheeks.

"I would have to decline, my lord. It would be improper of me to accept a request." Refused Nahari.

"And why would it be improper?" queried the god of pranks.

"We only met yesterday, Loki, and I am a maid. If someone were to walk into your chambers in the morning, all hell would break loose, and it would be my fault for accepting your gracious offer rather than walking home." Explained the palace maid.

"No one enters my room without my permission. If I thought it unwise, I would not have offered. I would find it… I would hope that you would honour my request. I ask nothing of you, only that you rest in my chambers this night, or what is left of this night" commented Loki.

"I will honour your request" Nahari sighed and allowed Loki to grab her hand and lead her to his room.

…

The watcher of Asgard, the great Heimdall the gatekeeper watched on with his golden eyes as the young son of his master and King led the mysterious maid into his chambers.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the short chapter, but it's a bit hard to write with a headache. I hope you enjoy it though! Thank you all for the reviews and favourites! It means a lot and encourages me to write so much more :) please read and review your greatness!

Guest – Hello hello hellooo to you to :) hehe. Im very glad you enjoyed the chapter! Wow, thank you for doing that! Love you lots too :) enjoy this next chapter!

Savysnape7 – Loki's got it bad haha :) Everyone seems to forget Heimdall, and that's what makes everything so much better haha! Please, enjoy! Much loves x

Lokiworshipper13 – Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Odin, grr don't you just dislike him loads! I love Frigga, so I think I might play more of her relationship with Loki! Thank you for reviewing! Much loves x

Anonymous3:30 – Hehe, I just find it boring when it's constantly: Loki said, Loki answered, Loki replied, Loki retorted. Change is good :) Haha, I would love to see your cat fights! Brilliant! Scar on butt= OUCH! Im loving Loki' thing for Nahari, vie had it in mind for a while! Thank you again for your fantastic message! Loves loads and lots x

Weaslyfan93 – It has indeed, and I think Nahari feels the same! Hehe. Thank you so much for your kind words and review! Loves x

Charistia – Haha, I was tempted but I thought against it. :) Hehe. Everyone loves a happy Loki! Thank you for reviewing! Much loves! X

Marvel owns Loki. Nahari belongs to me.

….

"This has escalated too quickly" Nahari whispered, sitting down onto the god of mischiefs bed. Loki was stood on the balcony, looking out at the morning sun illuminating the large expanse of the Asgardian sky. On hearing the woman's soft voice, the master of enchantments turned quickly around and faced the owner.

"What has?" he questioned, stepping down from the raised platform down onto the darkened wood of his bedroom floor. Nahari twiddled her fingers in her lap and felt, once more, her cheeks welcoming the familiar warmth of embarrassment.

"Our friendship... Is it a friendship?" said the palace maid, her dark eyes locked onto the emerald ones of her lord.

"It is, if that is what you want. It is what I want" Loki replied bluntly, feeling quite bold at his unusual confidence around this woman. "And why, pray tell, do you think is has escalated?"

"Loki, we met two nights ago, and last night I slept in your chambers of all places! I think... Actually I don't know what I think" Nahari said, shrugging her shoulders, looking at the wooden floor.

"I do not see your point Nahari. If we were children, this sudden friendship would appear as a norm, as would staying over" stated the confused magician, his brow furrowing as he crosses his arms, standing tall in front of Nahari's knees.

"But we are adults; situations change, and this would be looked upon very differently from that of being children. If someone was to see me enter your chambers while you led me by the hand, they would not think of it as a friendship, but rather that you had certain intentions for me during the night. Things are not as innocent as they were" answered the flustered maid. Loki sighed, realising she was right and lowered his eyes.

"I did not expect anything of you last night if that is what worries you" replied Loki, ever so quietly. "I am not my brother whom takes any maiden at a whim and beds them as he so pleases. I crave attention, yes; but that of friendship, not pleasurable satisfaction"

"I did not think that lowly of you last night, my prince. I knew your intentions were innocent. I just worry. This was, is a quick friendship, definitely on my part. To meet someone one day and reside in their chambers the next; it just took me by surprise, if that's the right word for it? I am happy to be your friend, Prince Loki, do not think that I am against It." assured the woman with locks of rouge.

"That pleases me greatly to hear, Nahari" smiled Loki. Nahari chuckled lightly and stood to her feet, inches away from the trickster god.

"I must get to work, the day has started" she said, looking past Loki's shoulder at the glorious sun.

"I hope I will see you tonight?" asked the god, grinning down at the slightly shorter female.

"Sooner than that Loki, do not forget that it is your father's celebratory meal this afternoon. I shall be attending; I will be helping my father with serving the meals" answered Nahari. Loki's eyes widened with happiness and reached for Nahari's hand, bringing it to his lips. Nahari gasped loudly at what Loki was about to do and yanked her hand away before he could.

"Can I not kiss your hand?" Loki smirked, staring at the blushing made.

"I-I um" stuttered the coal eyed beauty. Loki laughed at her shyness and grabbed her hand again, placing a soft lingering kiss on her pale hand. The emerald eyed god looked up from the hand and watched as Nahari looked away from him clearing her throat. Loki placed another small kiss on Nahari's hand then let it drop gently.

"I will look forward to seeing you this afternoon Nahari" said the young prince. "You better make a move, I would hate to delay you any further" Loki's eyes sparkled mischievously. Nahari grinned widely and rose up on her tip toes out of spontaneity and placed her hands on Loki's shoulders and lifted her head, settling a gentle kiss on the god's cheek. The emerald eyed prince opened his eyes wide with shock and felt his heart beat in his chest with some intensity. Nahari smiled against his skin and then pulled away in a swift movement. "Thank you" He said, his eyes sparkling with something unfamiliar to the palace maid.

"My pleasure" she replied and made for the door, her dress swaying around her ankles. Nahari opened the chamber door and peered out, checking the cost, before stepping out and disappearing from sight. Loki chuckled as he watched the woman leave, and made his way over to the place where she had just stood, and stepped over the door frame, looking down the corridor, watching Nahari disappear around the corner. She kissed his affectionately, Loki thought, gobsmacked. Yes, he had been kissed before, and he kissed others, but it was never out of mutual affection; it never meant anything to him. But that kiss, that lingered in his thoughts. It meant something, not only to Nahari, but to him; especially him. Sighing contently, Loki cupped his cheek where Nahari's lips were previously. His cold skin felt unnaturally warm and Loki could not help but grin greatly.

"I gather you had a joyous evening judging by your expression?" A voice snapped Loki back to reality. Pulling his hand from his face, composing himself and allowing the smile to disappear, Loki turned to face none other than his father, Odin. The All-Father stood tall, watching his son curiously out of his only eye, arms folded behind his back.

"Father, forgive me, I did not see nor hear you" Loki said, facing his father fully, smiling weakly at the wise old man. Odin hummed a moment and stood towards him a little closer, closing the distance.

"Your concentration is lacking these past few days, Loki. Does something trouble you? You would have heard me approach from a corridor away, yet now, you did not notice my approaching. That is not like you at all" the All-Father said, his voice edged with genuine concern.

"I am well, I can assure you, father. Was there some reason you are passing this way? You do not normally come to this side of the palace" asked the young god.

"Need I have a reason to visit my son?" said Odin.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, but you usually do. Only Thor you visit without reason; when it is me, there is generally something behind it." Stated the god of mischief; feeling brave at saying these words to his father. Odin's brow raised and opened his mouth to speak.

"You think that I care more for Thor and I only want things from you?" Odin said, taken aback.

"Of course I do; but it is a fact, is it not? Tell me, when have you ever asked anything of Thor? It is always me you come to for something; including that horse of yours, Sleipnir. Would you have asked Thor to go through what I went through for that horse? I think not." Loki scoffed, beginning to feel angered, and more confident.

"Your words hurt, Loki. I cannot understand why you say such things. I have never treated you differently" Odin said, his voice sorrowful.

"Well as the Midgardian saying goes; the truth hurts. I wish to talk about this no longer father. I will see you this afternoon at the meal. Congratulations on your success" Loki said, bowing slightly then walking back into his room, closing the door. Maybe Loki was right, Odin thought. He was on his way to Heimdall, not just to see Loki. Loki was just on the way there. He did love Loki, whether he believed him or not. Ok, so he did ask of Loki, more than Thor; but what Loki did not understand, was that Odin trusted Loki to do it better than his eldest son. Loki was always the most mature, the most capable intellectually. Maybe he should have done it in front of his youngest, but Odin always praised Loki silently, he was very much as proud of him as he was Thor. Odin shook his head sadly and turned away from his son's chamber door and walked down the hallway towards the stables that would lead him to the Bifrost so that he could converse with his gatekeeper. Loki listened for his father as he left and gave a great sigh of relief, and then once again, placed a hand upon his cheek. It was still warm.


	5. Chapter 5

And here it is; another chapter! Whoop Whoop. And it's longer, so smiles all round hehe. :) Thank you all, I am feeling better today! Thank you all for your reviews and for reading! Please, please, please review your awesomeness for this chapter. I really love reading what you all have to say and it is a great encouragement!

Hello new followers! – Deideitk, jasminahed, Black Hobo Beanie (such a funky name!).

Anonymous3:30 – Thank you, I am indeed. I had to get Sleipnir in there somewhere :) hehe. It just didn't fit in with my Leera/Loki stories, and so, it had to come into this one. Haha oh I wish I could have seen that. I would have blurted out crazily "He gave birth to a horse, isn't that cool!", then I would have died with embarrassment and would have left the room and stuck my head in the microwave in shame…. Anywho, hehe. I agree, blushing Loki = major Awww :') I don't know why, but recently I just don't Like Odin…. Did I even like him in the first place? Don't think so hehe. About the marriage… im saying nothing *crazy eyes*. We shall have to wait and see what the future holds my friend. Oh my dear, I love writing responses to everyone! I shows how much I really do appreciate the reviews! *hugs* Thank you dearie! 3 Much loves x

SavySnape7- Ahhhhhhhhh: D! I always loved the thought of a softer side to him when no one is looking and I thought that was just the best idea to show that: D im glad you liked that little touch! You right, sometimes I go to write Heimdall, then I think, oh why can't you have a name like 'Tom' then I end up writing seer or gate keeper haha! Thank you! I really hope you like this chapter lovely! Loves x

KneelBeforeMe - : D! Yes, I love short and sweet things; so glad you think it was! Wow, thank you so much, honestly! That means so much to hear. It makes me a lot more confident with my whole writing thing! Thank you again for reviewing! Much loves dearie! X

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari belongs to moi!

…

"Where were you last night?" a gruff voice came from the kitchen area. Nahari looked over towards her father and frowned. Nosy as always, she thought. She despised her father. She would not have come to live with him if it were not the fact that her mother passed away. Her mother, an elf, had led with an asgardian traveller, and after falling in love, they married. Little after their wedding things were not as they seemed and their racial differences poked and prodded one another, and so the Asgardian returned to his home in Asgard, leaving behind his wife and child. Nahari's mother became sick from heartbreak and could no longer look after herself, let alone her daughter. And so, not long after her mother succumb to depression and eventually death, Nahari had no place left to go but Asgard. She despised her father because of his lack of enthusiasm to stay with his wife. It was his idea to leave; he was the one whom could not cope with their differences even when Nahari's mother had begged for them to try. Instead, as the pig he was, he abandoned both his wife and child for riches and a position in the All-Fathers household.

"What does it matter to you?" Nahari snapped, needing the lump of dough on the work surface.

"I am your father!" he growled back, as he brought down a sharp knife on a carrot. "Were you with a man?"

"Whether I was or was not, I would not tell you. You couldn't care less for me when I was in Svartalfheim, so why do you care now?" Nahari retorted, stretching the dough out.

"You are still my daughter, whether or not I have been a good father to you. And as long as you live in my household you will do as I say and answer what I ask" the chef replied, eyeing his daughter furiously.

"then I shall make it a priority this afternoon to go in search of my own property; I will not answer you" snapped the red haired maid and she moulded the dough and placed it on a plate ready for it to be placed in the furnace to cook. Wiping her hands clean on a piece of cloth, Nahari eyed her father with great anger.

"You will not find one; and if you did, how would you pay for it?" the man replied.

"That is none of your concern. I am an adult, not a child any more father. I'll make my own way in this world well enough without your help!" and with that, Nahari let the room, furious, and decided to help the other maids preparing the bowls of fruit and such.

...

"Heimdall, good morn to you!" the All-Father boomed loudly as he dropped down from Sleipnir and walked the remaining rainbow bride towards the gatekeeper.

"My king" he registered, his golden eyes sparkling with such intensity under the rays of the Asgardian sun. Odin stopped in front of the watcher of the realm and smiled thoughtfully. "What is it that you seek my king, to come this way without armour or your staff? I gather you do not wish to travel the Bifrost?" said Heimdall, keeping his head straight but moving his eyes down to the slightly shorter being.

"Nay, I do not. I come to ensure that all is well before the celebration this afternoon." replied the All-Father.

"All is well, my king. You need not worry. All is at peace." the gate keeper responded.

"That reassures me greatly, Heimdall" Odin smiled.

"Did you wish to know anything else my king?" inquired Heimdall. Odin paused a moment and fell into deep thought before humming and looked to the seer. He vowed that he would never watch over his sons when they were adults because the deserved their privacy and it would make them feel like they were not trusted if he did, but now, this moment, Odin broke that vow.

"I have been concerned about my youngest recently. I fear he may be separating himself from us. Have you seen anything different in his activities or anything else out of the norm for Loki?" Odin asked, worry in his voice.

"I turned my gaze upon Loki last night. He was with a woman" Heimdall stated, staring at the wise god. Odin raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"A woman you say? A child of a noble or one with a title? Lady Freyja? I notched that she has had some interest in Loki recently"

"No my king, it is not Lady Freyja" Heimdall answered.

"Then who, dear gate keeper; keep not this from me. I wish to know" Odin spoke. Heimdall paused a moment, then nodded.

"A palace maid, my king" he said.

"A palace maid?" Odin retorted, completely outraged. The asgardian seer nodded in conformation and the All-Father seethed. Giving his thanks and bidding the gatekeeper a fine day, Odin once again mounted his mare and rode back to the palace with great annoyance at his younger son. Loki had again befriended a servant, not someone with a higher ranking, or 'worthy' in his eyes to bond with his children. Not wanting to say anything until after the meal, so as to not ruin the event, Odin made sure that words would be said this evening with Loki, and he was sure to put him in his place.

…..

"Hurry up brother!" Thor complained, knocking his knuckles against the god of mischief's door, sighing loudly. Tapping his booted foot impatiently on the floor, Thor turned to face his brother and rolled his eyes on hearing no movement inside.

"Thor, maybe he isn't there" Hogun the grim spoke, crossing his arms as he stared at his lifelong friend. Lady Sif nodded her head, and looked down at herself, checking over her dress in boredom.

"No, he is here. I saw him entering his chambers not ten minutes ago, and he did not leave. Loki, open the door!" Boomed the god of thunder, hitting the door with much more force. Finally movement could be hear along with cursing and a bang before the chamber door opened and revealed a dark haired god with a furious expression placed on his face.

"Were you trying to break down my door?" he snapped, glaring at the golden haired god. Thor shuffled from one foot to the other and frowned at his younger brother.

"I was trying to get a response, Loki. The meal is about to start. You need to come with us" explained the mighty thunder god.

"I was on my way. I need not an escort brother. Let me fetch my cloak…" Loki sighed and walked back into his room, and returned not a moment later, attaching his cloak to his back as he walked. Closing his chamber door, Loki smiled at his friends and walked alongside Fandral towards the great hall. Fandral; Loki's closest friend out of the four, although they were like chalk and cheese. On entering the great hall a loud cheer vibrated around the four walls as the people of Asgard set their eyes upon the young princes. Thor of course, grinned and urged the on lookers on by thrusting his mighty hammer into the air. Loki on the other hand had his thoughts on something else other than smiling and waving at the crowd. Looking past the happy inhabitants of the realm, Loki eyed the ears at the back of each wall with the hope of finding Nahari. As he walked beside the others, Loki did not stop looking, but unfortunately Nahari was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, the dark haired god looked up towards the royal table and eyed his parents momentarily before picking up the pace and taking a seat next to his mother, while Thor, of course, sat next to Odin, all of them facing the people.

"You look upset my son" Frigga whispered into her sons ear before the All-Father stood to his feet to address the people of his golden realm.

"I am fine mother" Loki replied, smiling at her as Odin's voice boomed in the great hall. Frigga nodded, accepting her youngest sons reply and faced forward, listening to her husband speak. The master of the arts however allowed his father's voice to just drift into silence and once again resumed to searching the hall. Gazing towards the archway leading to the food parlour, a flash of red caught his eye. Facing it, the god of mischief grinned to himself as his eyes settled upon his recent friend; and she was looking at him. Smiling, Nahari blushed under his gaze and gave a slight waved of the hand at him. The dark haired beauty giggled quietly and felt his cheeks redden.

"Are you ill, Loki, you look flustered" Stated Frigga once more, looking across at Loki's colouring cheeks. Loki broke his gaze from the dark eyed beauty and looked upon his mother. The emerald eyed prince noticed that his father had stopped speaking and was now sat down, speaking with Thor.

"Mother, you need not fuzz over me. All is well!" Loki's voice strained and snapped his head back over to where Nahari had stood.

"Who are you looking at my son?" Inquired the queen, holding a goblet to her mouth.

"No one mother" Loki replied, without breaking his gaze from the red headed palace maid. Odin finished speaking with his eldest and cast a glance over to his youngest and noticed that he was staring into the crowd, but It was impossible to pick out whom it was that caught his attention due to the mass amount of beings in the room. Huffing to himself, biting his tongue, not wanting to say anything as of yet, Odin focused his eyes on his plate. "Would you excuse me a moment, I find that I need some fresh air" spoke Loki, loud enough for his parents to hear. None the wiser, Frigga nodded happily, but Odin frowned and his only eye followed the young god as he walked behind the table and down through the arch way leading to the open balcony near the food parlour that overlooked the shimmering Asgardian sea. This was his moment to find out, Odin thought, for surly whoever caught his attention; he was on his way to see. And the All-Fathers thoughts proved to be true. The god of mischief glided through the stone hallway and reached a secluded area, resting his back against the wall, shielding himself by the side of a pillar.

"Loki, are you here?" A feminine voice followed after a rush of pattering feet. Nahari came into Loki's line of sight, and the god of trickery watched as the palace maid looked up and down both ways of the corridor with concentration plastered on her face.

"I am here Nahari" Said the lie smith, stepping out from behind the pillar. Nahari spun around and faced the trickster god with a great smile. Walking towards him, Nahari bit her lip and crossed her arms.

"I should be working, my prince" She stated as she stopped in front of the god.

"Yes well, I wished to see you" Grinned the charming prince.

"And you could not have waited until this evening?" said Nahari playfully, raising her eyebrow.

"It would seem not, dear woman" Loki answered, stepping closer to the woman, looking down into her eyes, his breath hitching slightly, and his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Nahari boldly reached forward and placed her hands on his chest, feeling the organ beat inhumanly fast.

"Your heart beats frantically, my lord" She commented, never removing her hands. "Are you afraid of what you are feeling right now?" she said, feeling her cheeks heat up, but not from embarrassment. Loki too grew confident in his actions and placed his slender, cold hands on the woman's side.

"Afraid? No. it is a thrill. A thrill to know that my family are so close as I stand here, in front of you, happy and unashamed" his voice dripped with loving warmth.

"Nor am I ashamed, my prince" Nahari smiled and snaked her hands up to Loki's shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a warm embrace, taking his by surprise. The god of mischief gasped and stood frozen a moment, until that is, his arms curled around the maid's back and returned the embrace, smiling into her hair and feeling like a child again; happy and content, for they were the only times where he seemed to harbour such emotions. Staying in this position a little longer, Loki let out a break that he had appeared to have held in, and he felt a warmth pool in his stomach, as If hundreds of butterflies as burst forth inside his body. Opening his emerald orbs, the silver tongue looked down at the floor and smiled at the shadow that they cast of their bodies embracing, and then looked up the corridor. And in that moment his heart jumped into his throat and he felt his whole body chill. Nahari felt the change in Loki's posture as he slumped against her, and she pulled back with worry caressing her beautiful features. Looking up and him, then following his gaze, Nahari's eyes rested upon the All-Father, standing tall at the end of the corridor with such an intense scowl upon his face. Nahari gasped in fear and she began to tremble. Loki quickly grabbed Nahari's hand and held it tight in his.

"Let go of that maid Loki!" Odin's voice boomed down the corridor. Loki swallowed hard and his mind raced with panic. If he did, he would get such a scolding, that he feared what his father might do in his anger. Then he thought of how Nahari would lose her position in the palace, be cast from the palace of even worse; and Loki did not want to do that to her. It was his fault. He SHOULD have waited until the evening. But he NEEDED to see her. Why? He did not know. But the moment his eyes locked onto the beautiful red haired maid, his mind scrambled, very much like Thor's. He had to get her away from here, he thought. Taking a deep breath Loki tightened his grip on the woman's hand and took a small step backwards. "Drop her hand and come forth!" Odin's voice bounced off the walls and echoed loudly into his ears.

"Im sorry" Loki whispered and Nahari almost cried. He was going to give her in. she thought solemnly. He did not like her that much; he was apologising because he was going to do as his father had asked. Looking to the floor, waiting for Loki to drop her hand, Nahari allowed a stray tear to fall. But what she was not expecting was Loki's real intentions. Not another moment later, Nahari felt her hand yank out to the side and her whole body fling forward. Adjusting her eyes quickly, Nahari realised that her legs were running and that it was Loki that was pulling her along. The god of mischief had taken a final look at his father and thought that Odin had always taken the things he had loved, or in some case, never slowed him to love things in the beginning; and the thought of Loosing Nahari as a friend… was she just a friend to him? … Just as all the others in his past, crushed his heart, as if Miljonir had been dropped upon it. And so, the young prince broke out into a run down the opposite corridor pulling the palace maid with him.

"Come back here you defiant boy!" Loki heard his father shout in the background, and then not a moment later came "Guards, pursue them, and bring them back to me!" Loki felt his chest pound in fright and looked back at Nahari. She too looked on with sheer fear in her eyes. The god of mischief breathed heavily and rasped as he turned the corner,

"Nahari, trust me"

"I Trust you!" she replied starting into his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter, next chapter, next chapter! I am thrilled that all you lovely lot have enjoyed this so far :) I really do hope you like this chapter and the lovingness between Loki and Nahari. Please, please, please read and review and tell me what you think. I love getting inboxes of all your fabulous comments! Remember, more reviews = happy me= more writing = happy you. A beautiful cycle: D Thank you for reviewing so far, you have been amazing!

Hello new comer – Superkiran!

KneelBeforeMe – Cliff-hanger again hehe. Im terribly sorry but I am rather fond of them, as you probably have discovered! No not bad at all; im clearly not a big fan either haha! Do not be sorry at all. I am so thankful that you love this story and that you stay up every night for an update! I hope you don't lose too much sleep dearie! 3 Loves xx

Lokiworshipper13 – I know, sorry about that! For some reason fanfiction was telling me that I had posted it, but whenever I refreshed it, it did not show up, so I had to post all over again. I'm glad you caught up with it though finally: D Yurp, he can indeed! Thank you me darlin'. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others! Loves xx

Savysnape7 - *sits Odin down on a miniature stool and scolds him, then makes him endure 24 hours of annoying orange and Fred all at once as punishment* I thought that bit would have been a bit cheesy, because sometimes it is in certain films, but I thought, nahh nothing is cheesy with Loki hehe! Thank you lovely! Much loves xx

Charistia - : D goody! Im on totally the same page as you. at first I thought, Loki could just disappear and take Nahari with him, but then I thought, it would not be as exciting as running away, and also I wanted the whole scene to make Loki stand up for himself, for the first time in his life against his father, and running away with Nahari, doing what he wanted, showed that: D I really hope you enjoy it lovely. The reviewing problem was partly my fault, partly fanfiction, because of loading the page incorrectly. I do apologies! Loves xx

Superkiran – NEW PERSON! Hello inhabitant of earth! :) thank you for reviewing, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Loves x

Anonymous 3:30 – Your reviews are getting longer and longer… I love it… ANOTHER! *smashes cup*. Would it sound creepy if I said can I watch, with the whole Heimdall and the chainsaw thing? *sits in the corner, rocking back and forth like a complete maniac* I am mentally stable. I promise….. I would love to see how you teacher acts around you the next time you see him. It would be so funny if, every time you saw him now, give a neighing noise and have a friend shout, Loki, no, put that horse down! Hehe. I did decide against sticking my head in the microwave… instead, I accidentally cut a spider in half with the garden strimmer…. Ooops. Haha! I automatically sang the harry potter "Hubble bubble" song in my head then when I read that! I loves Frigga, I does. Yes I have! Some of them I find really sad and depressing, like, Loki has been through enough and know this?! But some, I really do enjoy! Oh no, tell her I hope she is ok :( Ah wow, thank you! I hope she enjoys it! Much loves xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari is of my own creation.

….

The emerald prince of Asgard pulled the red haired palace maid through the never ending string of corridors, past his chambers, Thor's chambers, the armoury, and so on so forth. Spotting an area that he was fond of using to conceal himself in a game of hide and seek with his brother when he was younger, Loki smiled and rushed over to it, sliding into the very thin gap in the wall, just big enough to squeeze him in. Walking down farm enough to be concealed, Loki beckoned Nahari to follow and she too squeezed into the opening in the wall with much more ease than the prince. Up ahead, the sound of armoured feet crashed and bounded against the marble floors. Nahari gasped, shaking with fear and felt her back hit Loki's chest so that she was completely flush against him. Snaking his arms around her torso, Loki lifted his cold hand and placed it over Nahari's mouth to silence her. Leaning his head forward, Loki rested it on Nahari's shoulder, his mouth next to her ear and his eyes facing forward looking through the gap in the wall. The red haired maid sniffled and Loki rested his temple against her's in reassurance. "I will conceal us; they will not see us. You just need to be silent, Nahari" the god of mischief said against the half elf's ear. Nahari nodded against Loki's hand on her mouth and she shut her eyes. The trickster god began to mutter incoherently as the sound of the guards approached closer and closer. The familiar glittering consumed both of the beings in hiding and the enchantment of concealment proved affective.

"You, check down there, and you down there!" a deep voice reverberated in the crack in the wall. Nahari's body shook and she pressed herself harder against Loki wanting to escape. The emerald eyed prince tightened his hand around the maid's mouth as the guards came into view. "Check that gap!" the voice came again. A young palace guard appeared in front of the gap in the wall and looked straight down to where the youngest son of Odin and the mysterious woman stood, but he, of course, saw nothing. Shrugging his shoulders he turned and walked away informing the others of its emptiness.

"I'm going to remove my hand; do not make a sound yet, do you understand?" Loki said hotly against Nahari's ear. Nahari nodded once more and the lie smith removed his hand and placed it gently onto the woman's hip. "I need you to face me. Turn around slowly so as not to make a noise" Nahari took a deep breath and allowed Loki's hands to press into her hips and help her to turn her torso to face him. Loki manoeuvres his hands and twisted Nahari around, his eyes looking deep into the black ones of his female friends. The palace maid glanced up at the young god and exhaled. "Hold me" said the prince and the woman frowned a moment at his request then wrapped her arms around Loki's back, burying her face against Loki's chest. The silver Tongue placed his hands on the small of Nahari's back and placed his lips against her rouge hair. "Close your eyes and take a breath"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me" He said and held her tightly before imagining a safe place in Asgard and in a quiet pop, both beings disappeared in an array of greens and blues.

Nahari gasped loudly at the strange sensation of travelling in nothingness, and gripped her dear, dark haired friend tightly. In a matter of moments Nahari felt her legs collide with rock as she let go of the prince and heard Loki hit into a rocky wall. The god of mischief cried out in pain and his thin arms that were wrapped around the palace maid, dropped down by his side. Nahari opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. They were in a cave somewhere; a cold, damp cave. Shivering, the dark eyed beauty looked over to the trickster god whom sat on the floor, his back against the wall, breathing heavily, holding his chest. Kneeling down next to him, Nahari placed her hand on his and searched his pained face. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, I will be fine. I still have trouble perfecting my landings. Are you well?" he inquired, revelling in the warmth radiating from Nahari onto his own torso.

"I'm ok" Nahari began "Where are we?"

"The only place in Asgard that is hidden from Heimdall; the caves in the outskirts of the realm" Loki said, smiling, knowing that they were safe. The red head woman sighed in relief and slumped against Loki, her back against the wall also.

"It is cold here Loki. We have no food, no extra clothing, and no drink." Stated the worried woman, looking around the semi-dark cave.

"I know. At the time, necessities were not a priority; I needed to get you safe, away from my father. You do not know the punishments he might have served you, or myself even if we had both gone willingly to him. Now that I met you, that I am here with you, I cannot be separate from you. It made me…. Scared? ; Scared to see such uncommon emotions, feelings in me. These past few days I have not lived up to my name by any stretch of the imagination. Does that make me weak?" spoke the god of mischief softly, his teeth slightly chattering at the cool temperature.

"Not at all, Loki, not at all" replied Nahari, scooting in towards Loki even closer so that her head and arms were tucked in tightly by him armpit and her knees were brought up to her chest so that they partly rested on the top of Loki's thigh. The prince of mischief wrapped his arm around the shivering woman and held her to him.

"I am sorry" The youngest son of the All-Father said against Nahari's forehead. Nahari sniffled and shuddered, placing her forehead in the crook of the prince's neck. The prince of trickery felt himself blush at the closeness of this woman and how it did not disgust him in anyway, but rather caused the unfamiliar feeling of an army of butterflies in his stomach to return. Smiling Loki closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. The palace maid slid her hand softly across the young god's chest and held onto his side. "I will keep you warm" whispered the green eyed master of the arts.

"Thank you" Nahari replied. The god of mischief began to feel a warmth pool in his stomach and shuffled sideways, closer against the palace maid.

"Nahari?"

"Yes, what is it?" Nahari inquired, lifting her head so that her dark eyes gazed straight into Loki's exotic green ones. Loki welcomed the sudden rush of heat in his cheeks and for a moment he stared unashamedly into the maids eyes. "Loki?" the god of mischief smiled lovingly and slowly lowered his head inch by inch so that his thin, pale lips hovered over those belonging to the cold female. "What are you doing?" she whispered breathlessly as Loki looked into her eyes. Not a second later, the dark haired beauty closed the short distance and attached his lips onto Nahari's. Pausing a moment, enjoying the feel of her lips upon his, Loki reached up his free hand and cupped Nahari's cheek. Pressing down, Loki moved his lips rhythmically against Nahari's and closed his eyes. Moving her lips in return, the dark eyed woman snaked a hand through the prince's dark locks. Sliding his thin hand from Nahari's cheek, down her torso and onto her hip, Loki gripped slightly and with one quick movement, he pulled the red haired beauty onto his lap, so that her legs rested either side of his. Nahari placed her hands on Loki's shoulders, steadying herself and the young prince held onto Nahari's clothes hips.

"I have never embraced a man as such before" Nahari said quietly as both pulled away from the heated kiss.

"You have never kissed a man?" Loki asked, shocked at the maid's words. Nahari bit her lip and moved her hands to the tassels on the front of Loki's tunic and shook her head. The god of mischief hummed and ran his hands up the woman's back until he cupped her face once more. "Then let me make it a good experience for you" He said hotly and brought her face against his once more, moving his lips with enthusiastic passion against hers.

…

"Where have you been, my love?" Frigga asked curiously as the All-Father returned to the golden hall as the celebration was still in action and took his seat angrily next to his wife.

"I followed our son" He stated simply, snarling under his breath.

"Why would you follow him?" Frigga asked incredulously.

"I spoke with Heimdall this morning. Loki had been spotted with a maid of the palace. I left after him gathering that that was who he was going to see, not to get some fresh air at all. And I was right, Frigga. He was embracing a palace maid!" seethed the king of the golden realm. Frigga let a gasp escape her lips but did not react as much as Odin had thought.

"Where is he now Odin? I hope you have not punished him" Asked the queen gravely.

"He took off with the maids hand in his! I sent my guards after them. He will be punished because of this" Snapped Odin, frowning at his wife. Frigga shook her head solemnly and sighed.

"Can you not let him have a little happiness with a palace servant, Odin? We robbed such a thing from him in childhood, and that is why he is the way he is now. Thor Is given what he wants, when he wants it. Let Loki have this. Befriending a palace maid will not bring shame upon anyone accept your pride. I never understood this Odin; your problem with our sons socializing with others not of a high ranking, and I do not understand it now. Do what you will, but I shall not support you in this. I wish to see my son happy; not loathing us for the remainder of his life. He is my son as much as Thor." Retorted Frigga, standing up from her seat. "Excuse me, my husband, but I have lost my appetite"

"Frigga-" Odin warned, but before he could speak another word, the golden queen of Asgard turned and left the golden hall. Huffing in annoyance, Odin turned to his eldest son and touched his forearm. Thor broke away from his conversation with his dear friend Fandral, and looked to his weary father with soft, loving eyes.

"What is it fathered?" He asked, turning to face him.

"I have something for you to do, my son" Odin said, his voice deepening. Thor beamed at the thought of his father wanting to complete a task of him and he leant forward towards his father, intrigued to know what he was about to ask of him.

"What is it fathered?" Spoke the god of thunder.

"It is concerning your brother, Loki…."


	7. Chapter 7

Woohoo, next chapter! I cannot believe that I'm still managing to post a chapter at least every day! And it's all for you guys! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and the romancy scene with the young *cough cough* friends. Thank you once again for all your comments! You are all fantastic and really encourage me to write more and more! Please, please, please R&R!

Hello New followers – Maros-song, the name is greed, and blackandredBrittany.

Savysnape7 – Isn't beautiful! Hehe. I hope you enjoyed the smoochy scene :D I agree about Odin, but I hope this chapter makes you like Thor a bit more :D thank you so so much for commenting lovely! Enjoy. Loves x

KneelBeforeMe – Your review… I like it… Another! :D Ahhhhhhhhh thank you for such kind words! I am really touched that you think I have good writing skills :) im sure you are as talented! Give it a go, you could even surprise yourself and write an amazing piece! Lots of love xx

– NEW PERSON! *jumps up and down with excitement* thanking you loads for reading/loving/following/being awesome! Please, enjoy this next instalment! Loves xx

Anonymous3:30 – I have to log into my account on fanfiction to read your review because my Google account complains that it doesn't fit into one email! Isn't that hilarious! Google is like "No, you shall not read this review!" and I'm like, "As if Google" and sign into fanfiction straight away reading the whole thing with my tongue poking out at the screen. I feel like such a child…. Anywho. Yay, you liked the smoochy bit! :D Haha, because that would have been majorly embarrassing if I wrote an NC:17 and her little ears picked up the words and began saying "ooo what's that mean? Mummy! What does this mean?" Then points to the computer screen. Ah doing voice's to go with a story is just the best form of entertainment! I tried reading 'The Tempest' by Shakespeare with a range of voices all by myself and I sounded like a right idiot having a conversation with myself. I think my parents wanted to have me committed haha! I'm glad she enjoyed! Hehe! Oh please, please do that to your teacher! Video it! That would be so amusing! And in answer to your question at the end of the review… dun dun dun, wait and see! Hehe. Much loves xx

Charistia - :D I loved that line too, I can just imagine him saying it in the avenger's movie before he brainwashes Agent Barton, and says it with such an evil smirk. I love it! Thank you for reviewing lovely. Loves x

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari belongs to me.

…..

"I thought we were friends?" spoke Nahari as she pulled her lips from them of the young prince of Asgard. Loki chuckled softly and rubbed his pale hands back and forth on the red heads slender back. Grinning, with a slight blush decorating her cheeks, the palace maid cupped Loki's neck and stared into the emerald eyes of the trickster god.

"Would you rather I not kiss you?" Asked Loki playfully, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I mean I-" Nahari began to stutter but silenced herself when she felt Loki shift beneath her and felt his magical hands draw circles along her clothed ribcage. Shivering, wither from the situation or the coldness, Nahari closed her eyes and dropped her head so that it rested against Loki's shoulder. "I'm so cold Loki"

"I know, I do not know why it is so cold here." Loki said, defeated. Holding Nahari's side, the god of mischief lifted the female off his lap and placed her down gently onto the floor next to him. Standing up, Loki stretched his back and looked around the darkened cave. Nahari rested against the wall and drew her knees up against her chest, watching the emerald green god. Holding his arms to his chest, folding them to keep as much heat against his chest as possible, the youngest son of Odin walked deeper into the cave and carefully eyed the jagged rocks and spotted some that shimmered and shined. Stepping closer to the sparkling wall, the young god eyed a layer of what looked like glass on the dark rocks. Why would there be glass in a cave? The prince thought. Then, reaching a hand forward, Loki touched the supposed 'glass' and gasped at the temperature. Ice? Loki was intrigued when he touched it. He knew what ice was, and yes, Asgard did experience spells of ice during the cold months, but never had Loki been allowed to go near it, to touch it, and that always confused him. His parents always encouraged him to stay inside and read when it was cold and snowing outside. Loki complied of course, always finding an excuse to read, but he never really thought about the reason behind his parents request until now, as he touched the frozen water. "There is ice here" Loki spoke enough for the palace maid to hear.

"Ice, in these months?" Nahari's confused voice echoed back.

"Yes. Strange is it not" agreed the silver Tongue, and once again reached out and touched it, his fingers lingering even longer, enjoying the sensation of pure coldness on his skin. Looking away from his hand the emerald eyed prince glanced back down the front of the cave as he heard movement approach him. "Nahari? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just don't want to sit alone in the dark" her sweet voice came and slowly her figure began to come into view. The dark haired prince grinned and felt the ice no longer feel cool under his fingertips but rather... Warm and welcoming? How strange, he though. Gazing back at his hand, the god of mischief took in a sharp breath and stumbled backwards from the wall in shock. Bringing his hands to his face, Loki eyed his blue skin and trembled as his eyed roamed over the lines and bumps covering his skin. "What is it, my prince?" Nahari asked as she approached Loki and was presented with his trembling back.

"Do not come any closer" the trickster warned in the darkness.

"Why? What is it?" questioned the palace maid.

"Do as I say! Stay away from me" snapped Loki as he looked at his reflection in a fragment of ice on the floor. Nahari gasped at Loki's hardened voice and took a step backwards.

"Your scaring me! Not a minuet ago we were in each other's arms and now you wish me to leave? What have I done?" spoke the red haired maid in despair.

"I cannot have you look at me" Loki whispered back, his voice shaking.

"Am I that hideous?" Nahari asked incredulously.

"It is I that is hideous" answered the young prince. The palace maid frowned greatly and ignored the prince's request to stay behind him and slowly walked around the tall god until she came face to face with him and stood, frozen to the spot. "I told you not to come any closer!" Loki shouted as he eyed the sheer horror in the Half-elf's dark orbs. Nahari jumped as Loki shouted and took a step backwards.

"My lord, you look... You look like a...-"

"Frost giant? A monster?" Loki seethed as he glared at the pale woman.

"Frost giant; yes. Monster? No. How, how are you like this? What did you do?" Nahari asked, walking towards the god. The dark haired prince took a feeble step backwards, but Nahari caught up with him too soon and stood dangerously close to him. His eyes were redder than her hair; such intense rouge, and his skin completely blue and covered in an array of markings of lines and swirls.

"I did nothing. I only touched the ice" Loki's voice softened as he gazed at the beautiful maid. He was utterly confused. Why did his skin react to the ice as if he were Jotun born. Was he? Was he Jotun born? Was that the reason for his parents keeping him away from the snow and the cold in the winter months? Surly not? They could not lie about such a thing! He was an Aesir, a child of Odin! Or was he? Loki thought. And then similarities and differences burst into his mind like a hurricane. Frigga, Odin and Thor were all blonde, and he had locks of the deepest black. Their eyes were all azure blue, that or course except Loki, whose eyes were of the luscious green. He inherited no similarities If her were born of Frigga. Every child would possess some sort of visual similarities. But not he, not Loki. The young prince began to breath hard and his head spun at the realisation. He should have spotted it sooner, and he was ashamed that he didn't. Dropping to his knees, hissing at the contact with the rocky cave floor, Loki placed his hands out in front of him on the floor and began retching, feeling highly sick at his unwanted discovery.

"Loki? Loki?" the red haired woman shouted, dropping to his side, rubbing his cold back in comfort.

"I'm, unggg, a, a frost giant" Loki acknowledged in between retches. "I'm not an Aesir" tears began to trickle down the gods face and as they did, the warmth and the saltiness began to slowly break away the blueness and shapes upon his skin, and his pale, alabaster skin gradually took its place.

"But, you're… you're an Odin's son" Nahari gasped, stroking his back slowly.

"Am I? Am I really? The differences are visible, and now, this… this proves my claim even further. I am no son of Odin like he would have me believe. It has been a cruel lie. I will not hold anything against you if you wish to no longer befriend a monster, if you wish to leave my presence" Whispered the midnight prince, pushing backwards and dropping onto his backside with a great sigh, his skin back to normal. Nahari shook her head and crawled towards the god, then straddled his legs, sitting down onto his lap. Covering his chest with her's, the palace maid curled her arms around the god's neck and held him tightly.

"I do not wish to leave you, my lord" She said quietly against his ear. Loki gave a slight whimper in response and grabbed Nahari, somewhat hard and locked his arms around her back, holding her in an unmovable position.

"I do not deserve your friendship, or anything else from you" began Loki, his lips against the palace maid's ear.

"Just because you have discovered your true nature, it does not make you any less. Did you not once tell me that title's and names do not matter, but the person's heart that does? In that same way, Loki, you are no less the man you were. I still… I still love you the way you are, as a friend… or more…"

"You do not think me repulsive? A damned creation?" inquired the emerald eyed prince.

"No, I do not" Nahari said sternly and pulled back an inch or so to look into his eyes. "You are… perfect, my Lord" the beauty cupped the young god's face in her hands and smiled widely. "I will stay here, in this awful place, with you, as long as you are here."

"That lightens my heart and the weight upon my shoulders, Nahari." Uttered the mischievous prince and he moved his head forwards until his thin lips made contact with the rouge beauties. Nahari hummed against the movement of Loki's lips and gripped his tunic into a ball in her fist, holding him closely. The god of mischief grabbed Nahari's legs and wrapped them around his waist before he slowly rose to his feet with his hands on the woman's thighs, holding her in place. Walking over to the wall, Loki pressed the red haired woman up against the wall and kissed her with much urgency. Nahari locked her ankles behind the young god's back and melted into the god's embrace. "I have… feelings for you, other than friendship" Loki breathed as he broke form the heated kiss.

"You never would have guessed, my prince" Replied Nahari playfully, gripping Loki's tunic tightly.

"And do you share those same feelings, maid?" Loki asked teasingly, placing a stray red strand of hair behind the woman's ear.

"I think you already know the answer, my prince" Said Nahari, hotly. Loki grinned and ran his hands up the woman's side, caressing his clothed skin all the way up to her neck, then gently, Loki ran his thumb over the pressure point of the maid's neck and looked deeply into her darkened orbs.

"Yes, I believe I do" stated the prince and slowly he brought his mouth down upon the woman's neck where previously his thumb had been and kissed ever so lovingly. Nahari closed her eyes into the passionate embrace and raked her hands through Loki's black locks, smiling.

…

"You wished to speak with us alone, Thor? I trust all is well?" Lady Sif spoke as she and the warriors three walked into the palace common room towards the golden god of thunder whom sat on one of the shimmering couches near the fire in the centre of the room. Thor looked up at his friends, a slight look of dismay on his face and he nodded, reaching out his hands, beckoning his friends to come hither and take seat on the empty couches near him.

"I am troubled and need your help" He said simply, and looked deep into the dancing flames of burnt orange and glittering red.

"What troubles the mighty god of thunder?" Fandral the dashing inquired, twiddling his curled moustache idly as he looked over to his old friend and comrade.

"Father has asked something of me. In a usual circumstance I would not hold back and would immediately go in force and complete his request as you all know, but…"

"What is it, Thor?" Hogun the grim asked concernedly.

"It is in regards to my brother. Loki has… run off. He has left the palace grounds with a maid after Father had asked him to let her go and come to him. Father said that Loki took off with this maid in defiance. He sent guards after them in pursuit of them, but they did not find them. Father has asked that I find them, and if not Loki, I bring the maid back by any means necessary. You remember the trouble father had with Loki befriending Servants and the like. I had no problem with it, nor did mother. Loki was happy then, and appears happy now. That maid is the one whom has been occupying his time, not books like he had us believe. And now, now father wishes for me to end that happiness and bring them both back to face him judgement." Explained the eldest son of Odin.

"And what would you have us do?" Volstagg asked, frowning at Thor and the knowledge of what had been asked of his friend.

"I do not wish to do this, let alone on my own. Would you help me find him and bring him back?" asked the wielder of Miljonir.

"I will help you" Lady Sif nodded, placing a fist over her chest.

"As will I, Thor" Fandral agreed.

"I will also" spoke Hogun, crossing his arms.

"Well we cannot be the warriors three if there are only two of us; I will help you, dear friend" Volstagg said, sighing.

"I care not if that woman is a maid; she has made my brother happy. And now, I'm going to ruin it all" Thor said solemnly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He will know that it is not you, Thor. Loki knows that the All-Father was against it, and wanted him to end it" Sif reassured her blonde friend.

"Be that as it may, Sif, I am still doing what father asks. I cannot disobey him; I am the heir to the throne and need to show that I am capable of showing orders as well as giving them out. It is a vicious circle. Father will be proud that I did as he asked, but Loki; he will feel betrayed." Replied Thor.

"He will learn to live with it, Thor. There are many other maidens in the realm who yearn after him. You know this well." Sif assured, smiling.

"You do not know Loki as well as I Sif. He is not like I, or Fandral, I am ashamed to say; when we have taken many a woman to our beds as well as courted them. Loki is more… traditional. Once he has something that he likes, loves even, he is not likely to break from that bond, that state. It would crush him to take that love from him." Thor explained to his friends, sighing greatly.

"Do not worry Thor…" Hogun spoke and Thor shook his head in a state of sadness and resumed staring at the magnificent dancing flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you, thank you, and thank you for all your reviews! It means an awful lot to know that you are enjoying this story and are eager to read each chapter. This is a slightly shorter chapter, but as you will probably gather by the end of the chapter 'something wicked this way comes'. Please, enjoy! I hope you are all doing well. Much love to you all.x

Hello new followers – AoiGinga5, Amaterasu1969 and TheEscapeFromReality!

KneelBeforeMe – Awww thank you my dear. I just thought, Loki would accept his true nature better if he was in the presence of someone HE loved, not someone whom loved him like Frigga etc. :D Im am currently undecided as to what kind of reaction will happen. I have two scenarios, but im afraid, you have to wait and see! Hehe. As for Odin *placed a picture of him on a dart board and throws several darts at it*… well, again, you'll have to wait and see. I feel terribly evil. I do apologise. Loves xx

Stabbythings – New person! I am uncontrollably excited! I love your name! Hehe. As soon as I saw it I thought… that's what most of my followers want to do to Odin at the moment haha. Oh thank you my dear. *Passes you virtual mug to throw!* loves xx

TheEscapeFromReality – Short review, but made me smile, new person! Thank you very muchly, I do hope you enjoy what is to come! Loves xx

SavySnape7 – Isn't she just awesome. I think Nahari is pretty much every Loki fan girl summed up in one haha, apart from the immense creepiness like watching him shower through a misted window with drool dripping from the corner of their mouths and a camera at hand…. Haha!:D I totally understand you decision about Thor hehe :) we shall see. Ahh, I absolutely love you for reviewing and for your constant awesome compliments. Thank you so much my dear. Much love xx

Anonymous3:30 – Darn you Google! It did it again. Im sure im being Loki'D by my own email account! Haha, I can imagine that. "No father, you have been a bad, bad boy. Go sit in the corner and think about what you have done. You cannot come back to the throne unless you realise all your mistakes" and Frigga is like "You go Thor" and begins to dance with golden pom poms like a cheerleader. Anywho, I think we do. I read your question and I totally got weirded out. Yeah that would be hilarious. Then randomly walking up to his father, in a cheesy sort of way, flicking his hair back like in the shampoo adverts and says in a sexy voice "I make blue look gooooood". Yes that would be hysterical. I can imagine Thor looking back and forth from the maid to Loki, crying and speaking like a baby "I don't understand…. I love you Loki but you love her, but also I find her attractive. Do you think im handsome Loki" Then Loki picks up a rock as hits it acroos his brothers head to shut him up, rolling his eyes at how pathetic he is, then runs away from him holding Nahari's hand. Yup, pre avengers and pre Thor. I would have totally loved to have done that with you. Perhaps dress up like one of the witched in Macbeth and chase after some kids whilst cackling… gee im cruel. My bad… oops. Haha. Thank you lovely for your review! Much loves always xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari is of my own creation.

…..

"Do not be embarrassed, come here" Loki spoke, laying on the cave floor underneath a woollen blanket that he had conjured with his expertise in the arts. Nahari bit her lip and slowly approached the god upon the floor. The youngest son of Odin grinned and lifted the side of the blanket that was nearest to the palace maid and gazed at Nahari for her to come forth. Lowering herself to the floor, the red haired woman crawled towards the blanket and took hold of the end, sliding underneath, avoiding the looks from the god mischief. Dropping the blanket down over herself, Nahari breathed and turned her face away from the emerald green god. Loki slid his thin hands over the maids torso up towards her chin, the gently took hold of it and turned it towards him. "Why do you blush so and look away from me. I just wish to keep you warm." spoke the young prince, his exotic green eyes locked onto the coal black ones of the half-elf. Nahari did not answer. Instead, she moved onto her side, facing the silver Tongue and snuggled up against him. Loki hummed and rested his chin on the top of the woman's head and wrapped his long left arm around the woman's torso holding her against him.

"It's ironic..." said the palace maid quietly.

"What is?" inquired the black haired male sleepily.

"You are a frost giant, in a place surrounded by ice, yet, you are so warm" replied the shorter woman, idly wrapping a leg around the god's hip. The prince smiled and moved his hand downward, holding her thigh and leg in place.

"It is ironic" Loki agreed with a slight chuckle. Nahari felt the vibration of the gods laugh through his chest and rested her hand, flat against the middle of his torso, feeling his heartbeat.

"I think... I think I love you" she said through a yawn. The god of mischief opened his eyes wide in shock on hearing her words and squeezed Nahari's thigh gently.

"what did you say?..." he asked, but not reply came. "Nahari? Are you awake?" still, nothing came and the god chuckled under the realisation that the palace maid was silently sleeping. "I think I love you too, Nahari" Loki whispered and placed a soft kiss on the woman's forehead and a loving smile crept across the lips of the red haired woman.

...

"Why are we going to Heimdall?" Fandral the dashing asked as he, Thor, Sif and the remaking warriors three rode on horseback towards the rainbow bridge.

"He will be able to tell us where Loki and the maid are hiding" Thor spoke softly.

"Thor, if you do not wish to do this, just tell your father you cannot find him" Lady Sif offered.

"I cannot lie to my father." Thor whined as the rainbow bridge came into view. Sif shook her head and sighed as their mare's hooves touched the rainbow bridge. Riding faster towards the realms gatekeeper, all fell silent. Heimdall's golden eyes locked on to the approaching prince and his friends and stood tall, clutching his ginormous sword in both hands.

"What might I do for the prince of Asgard?" his voice echoed deeply. The eldest son of Odin smiled and dismounted his mare, approaching the seer.

"Good Heimdall, I have something to ask you. Could you tell me where my brother is; with your vision and gifts you can pinpoint his location for us" said the golden god of thunder, with a slight hint of misery in his voice.

"I did turn my gaze upon him once again at your fathers request but I cannot see him…" Heimdall's monotone voice boomed loudly. Fandral frowned at hearing this and looked from his princely friend then back to the Asgardian gatekeeper.

"Has he left Asgard?" Volstagg inquired, stepping forward to emphasis his curiosity.

"That is what I though, so I looked elsewhere. He is not in another realm. He is still in Asgard" the golden seer of the king replied, his eyes never leaving the eldest son of Odin.

"Do you have any idea on his where about then, dear Heimdall?" spoke Thor.

"For reasons unbeknownst to myself and my power, the only place in this realm that is shaded from me, as if enchanted is that of the rocky crags in the outskirts of Asgard" Explained the gatekeeper.

"The ones near the dark forest?" Hogun the grim asked in surprise as to why Loki would choose to go over there in hiding, knowing what beasts lurked in the dark woods. No one ever journeyed there, unless to hunt, because it was an unsafe place to be.

"The very same." Stated Heimdall, removing his gaze from the eldest son of Odin and resumed looking out into the nothingness in the sky. Thor nodded with thanks and turned, moving back to his mare and mounted it.

"Let's pray that no harm has come to them" Thor said gravely as the others mounted their steeds, and without lingering another moment the five took off in haste for what would be a very long, tiring journey.

…

"Did you hear that?" Nahari whispered against Loki's chest. No response came so the palace maid reached down a hand and lifted Loki's arms off her thigh and she removed her leg from his hip and slowly pulled away and sat up in the darkness. The bone tingling snarl echoed again through the cave walls and Nahari whimpered, looking down at the young prince, sleeping peacefully. "Loki, please, wake up" she said, frightened, shaking the god's arm in an attempt to wake him up. But still, nothing worked. Grabbing the fleece blanket, Nahari ripped it from Loki's torso and threw it away and the sudden chill of the night air and the jolt of the sheet moving from underneath his arm caused the trickster god to open his eyes.

"Nahari, what is it?" The emerald eyed god asked, rubbing his weary eyes as he brought himself up into a sitting position. Nahari grabbed one of Loki's hands and squeezed it in fright. Loki felt her once warm skin chill and he frowned in deep concern. "Nahari, tell me"

"There is something here, Loki" She whispered and looked down into the pitch black darkness of the cave. Loki stiffened at her words and let go of her, standing to his feet.

"Stay here, do not move. I shall check" he said, cautiously walking deeper into the cave. Waving his hands in front of him, the god of mischief conjured a ball of light and sent it out in front of him, squinting at the dark shapes in the distance. Feeling the temperature drop, the trickster god held himself tightly and shivered. "Reveal yourself" he snapped as an object quickly flew past his sight from one side of the cave to the other in a black mist. Feeling his heart race slightly, Loki eyed a small sharp rock on the ground and picked it up. The object moved quickly once more around the god of mischief and a waft of cold air hit his body suddenly. His hands began to tremble as the light orb that went out in front of him highlighted something… something moving. Something with black fir. Raising the stone in his hand above his head ready to throw it, Loki took in a deep breath as a pair of bright white eyes focused on him. With all his might, the god of Mischief threw the rock towards the beast and watched as it struck it on the front of its head. Smirking at his perfect aim, Loki stepped forward to check the beast, but as he grew closer and closer it stirred on its spot and let out a great growl of anger, hunching its back and the hairs on its back stood up. Taking a few steps back in fear, the trickster god swallowed hard. "Nahari?" Loki called out.

"Yes? What is it?" Nahari called back. In normal situations like this, Loki would have attacked the beast, you have kept the others safe; but as he was not in his armour, prepared for such an attack, and had Nahari with him, the best idea was to run.

"Get by the entrance of the cave, now!" Shouted Loki. Nahari stood to her feet and scrambled over to the entrance of the cave, tripping over stones in the darkness. Loki took one last look at the beast and turned around in a flash, dashing towards the front of the cave. As he approached Nahari, Loki threw out his hand and grabbed the woman's, pulling her after him just like he had done when they ran from the All-Father. The weather outside was treacherous. The rain poured down heavily from the heavens and the wind whipped around forcefully, shaking the trees one direction to another. The god of mischief pulled the palace maid through the heavy downpour, down a rocky path leading away from the cave. A loud roar ejected from the mouth of the cave and Loki tightened his grip and aimed for the dark forest for shelter from the rain and as far away from the beast as possible.

"Loki stop, please, I cannot run much longer!" Nahari screamed over the rain as her thighs burnt from exertion and her head spun as all the trees zoomed past her vision. Loki ignored her plea and did not stop, but instead picked up the pace. "Loki, Stop! Now!" shouted the red headed half-elf, yanking her arm. The god of mischief skidded to a stop on the muddy floor and looked back furiously as the drenched maid.

"Why did you do that!" Loki asked in reference to yanking his arm harshly.

"You did not listen to me!" Began Nahari, speaking loudly over the sound of the rain drop hitting the ground with some force. "I can run no more."

"We need to find shelter!" Said the emerald eyed god, wiping his soaking wet locks form his face, shivering as his clothes stuck to his body like glue.

"We had shelter; in the cave!" She snapped back, gripping herself tightly and her body trembled from the assault of the weather.

"You could have stayed, if you wished to die!" spat back the dark haired god, in anger. "Nahari, we need to find shelter in the trees unless you wish to freeze to death!"

" I cannot run Loki" Nahari suddenly burst into tears and dropped to the muddy ground in exhaustion. The lie smith jumped forward and picked the tired maid from the ground and wrapped her arms around him neck and hooked one arm under her legs while the other held onto her back.

"I will carry you" Loki said against her ear, then took off towards the dark forestry; mud and water covering both of their bodies.

…..

"We cannot carry on in this rain, Thor! We must take cover in the trees!" Sif shouted as her mare began to struggle walking through the muddy ground.

"This weather will do us no favours!" Fandral shouted in agreement. "We are armed. We will be fine in the forest. Please, Thor. We will drown in this weather!"

"Fine! Let us enter the forest!" Thor spoke, urging his steed off the road towards the darkened expanse of trees. The eldest son of Odin, the Lady Sif and the warriors three entered the forestry unbeknownst to them that the young god of Mischief was heading in the same way with a maiden in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is, another chapter, just for you lovely lot! Thank you ever so much for your fantastic reviews. They really have inspired me to write more and more! :D so, I hope you enjoy this next instalment, and I hope Thor grows on you a bit more too, hehe. Please, read and review and tell me what you think... I love to hear it!

Hello new followers – **Diaconsecond, Shadow Realm Triforce, Piezelle, aleandra**

**Savysnape7** – Hehe, it was inevitable hehe… I feel like agent smith from the Matrix… Yay, im glad you enjoyed it! I hope this next chapter does not disappoint! Much loves xx

**Anonymous3:30** – OMW I cannot believe you did it! Awesome! I feel so touched that you did! Haha. Did you film it? I would have been one of those nerds whoop whooping you in the background, *then slapping some dude in the face with a wet fish who says 'who's Loki'* How dare he not know! … I hope you enjoy the run in. I didn't want it to be dramatic, because I don't think it would be. You know, like Thor going "Loki, it's you!"; and runs to him through a bed of golden flowers in slow motion like in the field in the movies haha. This was a more 'Loki' style I think. Hehe. Haha, you probably could run farther, though, if it were me Loki wold have to either drag my body through the mud, or conjure a wheelchair and push me really fast imitating a racing car lol. Thank you loads. Loves as always xx

**TheEscapeFromReality** – Well I hope this chapter sort of begins to fulfil your hopes in Thor and the others! Thank you once again for reviewing Lovely!. Not a problem. If you're wondering, I try to post every day, and am most of the time successful, so fear not, I will do my best to feed your waiting mind 3 loves xx

**KneelBeforeMe** – I do believe you senses are true…. But who will the confrontation be with… hehe *crazy eyes* Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter Lovely! Loves xx

**Lokiworshipper13** – Haha, no worries! I'm just glad you're reading it at all :D hehe you need not beg for forgiveness, as in the words of Aragorn to Legolas "There is nothing to forgive" Yay, yay, yay. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint as to what is going to happen in the future! I think he will too *wink wink*. Much love xx

**Shadow Realm Triforce** – Can I just say I love how you reviewed every chapter! Thank you so much. Secondly…. HELLO NEW COMER *Jumps up and down clapping hands like a maniac*. I'm really glad you like Nahari! I loved you cute little reviews! They made me smile. Thank you again for taking the time. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter my dear! Loves x

**Piezelle** – NEW PERSON, NEW PERSON, NEW PERSON… sorry, happy rant over hehe. Hello there! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you are enjoying this so far. Please, please, please enjoy this next instalment. Loves x

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari is my own creation.

…..

"Just a little further, Nahari" Loki reassured the weary, wet woman as he carried her deeper into the forest. Looking through the darkened woods, there emerald green god of mischief spotted a flicker of gold and red, and the low muttering of voices was just hear able. Slowing down, no longer weary of the rain as the trees formed a roof over their heads, Loki walked towards a large tree to place the palace maid against it. Lowering her down, Loki stroked her face and smiled. Kneeling in front of her, Loki cupped her face. "I'm just going to go up ahead to check the area. I shall not be long. You will be safe here, Nahari" He spoke softly. Nahari nodded in understanding and crossed her arms against her chest to keep warm. "Stay here" the trickster said and placed a kiss on the woman's head before rising to his feet, walking quickly but quietly towards the flickering of light in the distance. As the silver Tongue grew closer and closer, he crouched next to a variety of brambles and bushes attempting to get a better look. There was definitely a group of people there, so, filled with great curiosity, Loki quickly glided over to a tree that stood very close to the gathering of people and stood behind in, crooking his neck from behind it to hear the conversation.

"What am I supposed to say to him?" a familiar voice sounded in Loki's ears.

"He already knows it's what your father wants, not what you want" another familiar voice came. Curious once more, Loki stood out from behind the tree and walked closer, standing next to a tree that was just behind one of the people huddled around an open fire.

"True. I just do not want him to hate me for it. He is my brother after all and I love him"

"Loki Knows that too, Thor" a feminine voice sounded and Loki recognised it as lady Sif. Realising that his brother and his friends were the occupants of this area of land, Loki stepped back, attempting to be quiet enough to run away, but of course, nothing is ever that simple. The young god of trickery stood on a twig, and the sound of it snapping alerted the gathered group. Advisement stumbling into their line of sight, Loki gasped and shot his glance over to the others.

"Loki!" Hogun the grim said happily as his eyes rested on the soaking god. The emerald eyes god did not wait another moment, and turned on the spot, running away.

"Brother wait!" Thor shouted with sadness.

"Loki!" Fandral's said too. Picking up their weapons, Thor, Sif and the warriors three took off after the young mischievous god. The god of lies ran faster and faster towards the palace maid, wanting to get to her before the others.

"Nahari, please, get up!" The dark haired god shouted as the woman on the forest floor came into view. Nahari shot up at the sound of her loves voice and watched with wide, terrified eyes as Loki ran towards her.

"What is it?" she exclaimed, but her question need not be answered as her eyes looked upon the eldest prince of the realm and the famous warriors approach with haste in the distance.

"You must run" stated the prince sadly, grabbing the maids hand. "I'm so sorry!"

"They are not you father, Loki. They might understand" Nahari reasoned as she took off at a great speed, being led by the young god.

"No, they would not. I heard their words. They mean to take us back, whether we go willingly or not. It is fathers command"

"Loki, we cannot go out into that rain!" said the red haired maid frantically. The god of mischief ignored her words and sighed as the trees became thinner and rain began to drop on their heads. Risking a glance over his shoulder, Loki spotted his brother and noted that they had not given up. Snarling with annoyance, Loki- "Loki, look out!" Nahari screamed. The lie smith snapped his head back to the front and his eyes widened with horror. Letting go of Nahari's hand, the young prince slid in a pool of mud, and as his legs gave way under the slip, the youngest son of Odin, tumbled towards the snarling, open mouthed beast, that he attacked in the cave, that now stood in the lightened expanse of the trees. The emerald eyed god's leg came into

Contact with the beasts jaws, and angered by the god's attempts at injuring it, the beast brought its giant, bulky jaws down upon it and elicited a pain filled scream from the prince's mouth. "Loki!" Nahari shouted in fear, not knowing what to do. As the beast continued to yank and pull the god's leg in its mouth, Loki gripped the stumps only grass by his side, holding on for dear life so that the beast could not pull him away. The red haired palace maid looked behind her, frightfully and exhaled with great relief as the elder prince and the warriors closed the distance between them. The god of thunder looked at his brother with sheer horror in his eyes and gripped Miljonir. Lifting it to the sky, Thor called for the aid of the storms, and as the lightening burst down from the sky, consuming the hammer, the eldest son Of Odin, brought it down and pointed it towards the beast. The lightning shot forth towards the beast, its hair and body singed by the power of the storm. Yelping at the pain consuming its body, the beast opened its jaws and dropped Loki's leg from its mouth, running away, out of the forest. The god of mischief screamed in agony as his injured leg hit the muddy floor as it fell from the creatures. Fandral the dashing dropped into the mud next to the young prince and surveyed his leg, and lady Sif eyed the maid with suspicion, standing next to her.

The god of mischief's leg was red; drenched in blood. Several layers of the skin had been cleanly ripped away, exposing much muscle, but not bone; thank the heavens, Fandral thought. Blood however, dribbled fiercely from the open wound and the young god's leg twitched repetitively. The emerald eyed god sat up, leaning on his hand, his head lolling backwards as dizziness took over him. Thor nicely nudged his blonde friend away from his brother and in turn reached down and carefully scooped him up in his arms, swallowing hard as Loki yelped in pain. Turning around, the god of mischief walked backwards towards their camp in the forest and Sif held onto Nahari's arm and guided her back with the others, making sure that she was not going to make a runner, not that she would, Nahari thought. She loved the young prince. What reason would she have to leave him?

Thor approached the warmth of the make shift fire and gently let down the god of mischief onto the floor, resting his head against a rolled up blanket that he had brought for the evening. Loki hissed as his leg made contact with the ground. Thor knelt beside his young brother and reached for his leather backpack, opening it for some medical supplies that he had brought on the journey just in case something had happened. "Why did you run, brother?" Thor asked quietly and he used a small carving knife to cut away Loki's leather leggings away from him wound. Loki bit his lip and made his fists into balls at his side. "Answer me brother"

"You are going to take me home" The young prince of the arts stated, closing his eyes tightly as Thor poured some unknown liquid from a glass vile onto his open wound

"Of course I am! You cannot stay in these woods, brother. Look what has already happened to you. I worry for your safety!" Thor said, taken aback as he used a cloth that was inside his leather bag to wipe away the blood from around the wound, in the form of teeth marks.

"Where is she?" Loki asked, ignoring his brother's words. Thor sighed and looked over his shoulder and watched the others approached with the unfamiliar palace maid.

"On her way" Thor replied beginning to wrap a ripped piece of cloth around Loki's wounded leg. Nahari broke away from the female warrior and rushed towards the side of the god of mischief, dropping to her knees and placing her hand upon his wet head, smiling warmly at him.

"You are the one whom my brother has taken a liking to?" Thor asked nicely, smiling at the woman with ruby red hair and coal black eyes. Nahari looked up at the eldest son of the All-Father.

"I am, my Lord" She spoke, bowing her head in the presence of the future king.

"What is your name?" Lady Sif asked. Nahari sat back onto her heels and glanced at the beautiful brunette warrior.

"My name is Nahari, my lady" She said, smiling.

"You are not Aesir, are you?" Volstagg inquired, eyeing the woman's strange hair colour and eye colour.

"Not completely, kind Sir; my mother was that of Svartalfheim, a dark elf, and my father was of Asgard" Explained the red haired palace maid.

"Intriguing" Fandral spoke, flashing a glorious smile towards the beauty. Nahari smiled and broke her gaze from the others and looked back at Loki whom was now shivering. Thor noticed this and sat on the grass, opening his legs, and pulled Loki in between them, resting his head and back onto his armoured chest. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's chest and held his tightly, attempting to warm him up with his body heat.

"Brother, as much as this may hurt you; we must get you back to the palace in the morn. Your wounds need to be aided. I cannot do it here. I do not have the equipment we me here to help you; none of us have" The elder blonde prince spoke. Loki moved in his brother's grasp, and gripped his large muscular hands in his pale thin ones and tried with all his might to pull them away from him, but with the loss of blood and the coldness, his strength seemed to disintegrate.

"Stop fighting, Loki" Hogun said, watching the young god fight against his brother's hold. Loki shot his emerald exotic eyes towards the grim warrior and glared.

"Let me go, Thor. I will not go back to the palace" growled the youngest son of Odin.

"We will" Nahari interrupted her love, and looked solemnly at the blonde haired god, ignoring his brother's glares. "I do not want to see him get worse. He will get help in the palace"

"That is good of you, considering the circumstance" Fandral commented from behind. The red haired maid allowed her gaze to drop down to the god of mischief and he held such a look of confusion; anger and annoyance at disobeying his words, but also he felt touched and loved that she would go back there, knowing what would happen just so that Loki could get help.

"I will be fine" Loki slurred his words as his head rested fully against Thor's chest and his hands on his brothers loosened and dropped to his side. Nahari watched her black haired love fall into slumber then gazed back over to the blond, elder son and sighed loudly.

"We will go with you in the morn" she said sadly and moved to sit against a tree trunk, wrapping her knees up to her chest.

"I will do what I can for you, and your future in Asgard" Thor offered wearily to the half-elf. "I will speak with my father".

"That is kind of you, my prince" Replied the beautiful palace maid.

"Please, call me Thor. Only my friends address me by my name, but as you mean a lot to my brother, and my brother means a lot to me, I would have you address me by my name" The god of thunder said quietly so not to wake the sleeping Loki. Nahari's eyes sparkled and she smiled graciously at the wielder of Miljonir. Thor exhaled loudly and held his brother tighter against his chest, looking up at his friend with melancholy eyes. Lady Sif and the warriors three took their seats on the ground and sat quietly watching the god of mischief breathe heavily and unevenly throughout the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Well hello again you fabulous lot. So here is, as promised, the next chapter. This chapter is not so much Loki and Nahari today. I thought it was good that Loki and Thor had a brotherly bonding moment; it was needed in my plot. So this chapter is completely Loki/Thor. NOT INCEST, OR THORKI, just plain brotherly love/compassion/care. I really hope you enjoy this moment between them! And I hope it gets you excited for what is to come. My apologies that it is not as long as the others, but it makes way for things to come tomorrow evening! Please, please, please read and review your brilliance. You all encourage me to write more with your words!

If anyone of you is on Tumblr, please follow me (some people may prefer reading on there)! I also post this story and all my other stories on there too! My Tumblr name is **Mysterious~Star**: D

Hello to new comers – Pyramide, lylequinn15,

SavySnape7 - : D yay, im so happy that he has passed hehe! Well, I hope this makes you like Thor even more in regard to what will happen in Asgard between Odin, Loki and Nahari. But don't forget… Frigga is on Loki's side to: D im thrilled you enjoyed it. I really hope you enjoy this ever more. Loves xx

KneelBeforeMe – yay, yay, yay! Im glad you thought it was a lovely chapter! Thank you for reviewing lovely! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Loves xx

Metrosexual – hipster-girl-114 – Gah! Thank you for reviewing! Yay: D I'm so glad you are enjoying this and the plot line! Enjoy loads! Loves xx

Shadow Realm Triforce – Im chuffed that you think my story had been quite enjoyable! I hope you enjoy this whole chapter of Thor and Loki: D don't worry though, Nahari will be in the next chapter in more detail: D Much loves xx

Lylequinn15 – NEW PERSON! Hello being of earth! Thank you for reviewing! Wow, you think it's amazing? I think you are amazing for reading and reviewing! Thank you, I shall indeed. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Much love xx

Anonymous3:30 – I love how you have numbered every point haha. (Makes it easier to answer, thank you my dear!) Ok, so, yay, your computer is alive once more! I am genuinely happy for you. Your horse stepped onto your phone…. Maybe you horse is Loki…. Playing a prank on you…. being a trickster…. Loki'D! **1**: D thank you so much that is such a great compliment. I don't get many about my profile pictures, so thank you, means a lot: D 2. I totally agree with that! Haha. 3. I totally agree with you. **TheEscapeFromReality**, we high five your name! 4. Finally, he has a brain! Hehe. 5. CAN I HAVE A LOKI SHAPED LOLLY POP? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE? CHERRY FLAVOUR! Sorry….. 6. First of all, im ashamed to say, I laughed. Im so sorry! But then I thought, oh no, you got hurt! Hope you were ok after that. Dude, that girl peed there and then? I would have used her as a water balloon and thrown her at the racers! Haha sorry, that was mean. Me no judge. I actually have no idea what weight is in pounds… Are you American? I would not judge though: D im not like that lol. 7. I have my chainsaw ready too! Attack of the annoyed Loki fan girls. I want to shave Odin's beard. That it all. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Much loves always xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari belongs to me.

…

A trembling body was what woke up the sleeping god of thunder. As he opened his magnificent azure blue eyes, the golden haired prince glanced down at the being lying in his arms, and frowned as, for a split second; he wondered who on earth it was. Realising not a moment later that it was in fact his younger brother in his grasp, Thor sat up straight and eyed the beads of sweat forming of the young god's brow. Loki has woken up long before the eldest son of Odin, his body trembling and a headache racking his boggled mind. He had attempted to speak, to pull away even, but the strength in his godly body had left him. How? The god of mischief pondered. It was a bite; a bad bite, yes. But no bone was exposed or broken, so what in all the nine realms caused such a reaction to his body? It was not a cold, Loki said to himself. He sported a great immune system and hardly ever fell ill in his life time, and he had been in worse situations than this. So what could it be that made him almost… paralysed? Loki felt his elder brother shift underneath him and he closed his eyes in relief; Thor could do something for him. "I cannot move" Loki whispered weakly, his legs and arms shaking and shivering.

"Are you in pain?" The god of thunder inquired with deep concern, touching his brother's brow with his almighty hand, stroking his black locks in reassurance.

"I don't know… I just feel cold, and my head is spinning" The emerald green god of mischief replied, swallowing hard. Thor sighed in apprehension, and placed a brotherly kiss on his brother's brow, his own brow creasing, thinking of what he could do to help his brother. Closing his eyes under his brothers loving embrace, the trickster god tried to flex his fingers. He succeeded but movement was minimal. "Is it morning? I cannot tell in these woods"

"It is, brother…" Answered Thor, looking over to the entrance of the woods, eyeing the lightening sky. Loki hummed and opened his eyes, turning his head slowly to the side and glanced at his beloved.

"Did you mean what you said, Thor?" the mischievous prince spoke quietly.

"When I said what, Loki?" Asked the golden god.

"When you told Nahari that you will do everything you can to help her?" stated the silver tongue.

"Of course I did. She makes you happy, and knowing that you are happy, makes me so" Thor explained, returning to stroking his brother's brow.

"Why do you care so much, I do not understand" exclaimed Loki, taken aback by his brother's care and affection.

"Why wouldn't I? You are my little brother, Loki. No matter what you do or say against that fact; I still love you" replied the wielder of Miljonir.

"But I am not…" Loki thought he whispered, but in actual fact came out louder than intended. Thor huffed and sat up fully, back straight against the tree trunk. Placing his hands under Loki's armpits, the god of thunder pulled the young god up onto his backside and turned him to the side so that Loki and Thor could see each other face to face. Placing his large hand on the back of his brother to support his weakened body, Thor shook his head and stared into his brothers emerald eyes.

"Why do you say such things, Loki?" he asked, feeling defeated that Loki appeared to not like his at all.

"I found something out last night, something… well something I wish I did not" the god of mischief said, quietly, eyeing the sleeping warriors, weary that they might hear if awake, but, thankfully, they still slept, as did the princes red haired love.

"You speak in riddles brother. What did you find out?" inquired the elder brother, never removing his sky blue eyes from the exotic ones of his brother.

"I touched some ice last night, Thor…" Loki began, lowering his gaze from his brothers, not wanting to see his reaction when his brother heard what he had to say. "It felt cold at first touch, and then… it felt warm, as if I were not touching ice at all. I looked upon my hand, intrigued at the sudden change of temperature. Brother, my hand… it was blue, and not just that; over my skin was displayed signs and markings, not Asgardian in any way, shape of form. I looked to the floor, into a shimmer of ice and caught my reflection. My eyes were not the emerald green that you see now. Thor, they were blood red, frightening. It was not until Nahari touched me, than my skin and eyes returned to their natural state. What does that sound like to you? I know what it means to me. Not only has father and mother lied about whom I am, but I am a monster; a Jotun" when Loki finished speaking, he closed his eyes and unashamedly let hurt tears trickle down his cheeks. Thor did not speak a word. Not from disgust at Loki's words, at what he was, but in disgust at his parents keeping such a thing, such a major part of his brother's life from him. "Do not hate me, Thor. For I know the Jotuns are your enemies. Please, I pray, make not me one. I feel an outcast already at this knowledge. Please, do not treat me like one also"

"I would never dream of such a thing. Whether or not you hold Aesir blood in your veins, whether we share the same parents or not, you ARE my brother, and I would have it no other way" Thor replied, his eyes filling up as he looked at the pained expression on his brothers face. Loki whimpered silently and allowed his body to flop forwards against Thor's torso. The god of thunder shook his head and wrapped his arms around his brother's back, holding him there.

"Is he ok?" A quiet voice popped up. The golden haired god looked up and stared at his blonde friend sitting up amongst Lady Sif and the remaining warriors three.

"He is ok." Thor said, smiling at Fandral. The dashing warrior stood to his feet and quietly walked over to his friends, kneeling down by Thor's side. Reaching forward, Fandral took hold of the cloth that was wrapped around Loki's leg and slowly unwound it. Pulling it away completely Fandral glanced down at the wound and his eyes widened, gasping at the sight. "What is it, Fandral?"

"Thor, we need to get him back to the palace, now. His wound… looks terrible, almost infected" stated the blonde warrior. The eldest son of Odin risked a glance over Loki's shoulder and his eyes locked onto a septic leg.

"Take hold of him Fandral, while I stand to my feet" Thor said, panicking and Loki was out cold once more. Fandral nodded and reached for the young god, pulling him into his lap. The god of thunder stood to his feet in haste and stretched his back before looking up and across to the horses tied up on the nearest tree. "I will take him now. Wake up the others and bring Nahari with you. Be kind to her" said the red caped god, grabbing Loki's limp body. Walking away towards the horses, Thor prayed to the heavens that Loki would be safe, be well. Lifting the god of mischief up onto the horse, Thor balanced his with one hand as he lifted himself on, sitting behind him. Wrapping one strong arm around Loki's stomach, Thor used the other hand to untie the reins of the steed and took them in hand. The chestnut steed neighed and galloped backwards, waiting for its master's command. Thor shot a thankful look towards his friend Fandral, and not another moment later, tapped the steed's side and rode off through the woods at high speed.

…

"Ungnn, Thor what…where are we?" Loki whispered as he felt a lot of movement beneath him as his head rested on the chest of his brother and his eyes closed.

"On our way to the palace, brother" Thor answered, tightening his grip on Loki's chest.

"What? Why? Take me back Thor!" the emerald green god exclaimed, eyes shooting opened, gazing at the passing trees, and squinting at the burning orange sun.

"Loki, you need aid. Your wound has gone septic. Nahari is safe, do not worry. She is with Fandral and the others. I promise you, brother, with every fibre of my being, I will do everything I can to keep her with you. You deserve it, not only for happiness, but because of what you have found out; what they hid from you!" Thor said desperately. Loki sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that at this point, he did not have the strength to argue.

Not many more minutes after Loki woke up on Thor's steed, the two princes of Asgard came into view of the palace and all its golden glory. As the god of thunder sped faster and faster towards the palace, Loki groaned as his leg furiously moved about. Gripping his brother tightly, Thor urged the mare onwards. The emerald green god of mischief let out continuous groans of pain and gripped his elder brother's leg with as much strength as he could muster to prevent himself from sliding either way off the horse as they sped. "Prepare the healers and inform my father of our return! When Lady Sif and the warriors three return with a guest, send them to my chambers; I do not want my father speaking with them until I have had an audience with him. Do I make myself clear?" The wielder of Miljonir said to a guard standing near as he brought his steed to a stop, jumping down and bringing Loki into his arms, in a bridal position, holding his arm underneath Loki's legs to hold him safely.

"Right away my prince!" The guard nodded and took off towards the entrance of the palace. Thor walked as fast as he could, with his brother in his arms, towards the palace, ignoring every curious glance of the surrounding guards.

"Stay away brother" The blonde god whispered against Loki's ear, but the trickster god was already unconscious once again. "I will look after you" his voice lowered just loud enough for Loki's ears, a tear trickling down his cheek at the thought of his brother in this state and of the secret that his parents had kept from him. Thor was definitely going to confront his father and mother about this; no matter how much he wanted his father's approval and the throne, he wanted his brother to be happy and feel loved even more, for Loki was more important to him than any title his father would bestow on his golden head.


	11. Chapter 11

Ta-da! So here I present to you, lovely occupants of earth, the next chapter in this adventurous story of Loki and his love. I hope you really enjoy this one. It's a few snippets of everyone, and, for your pleasure, a little thing to make you go ooo at Nahari's character! Thank you all for you brilliant reviews… they make me smile so much. Please, please, please read and comment your brilliance for this chapter!

Hello New comer – **GreenNGold19!**

**Anonymous3:30** – Haha, perfect review ever! Oh I understand. SO I must be like 500 pounds in your weight then lol! 1). SPRAY PAINT YOUR HORSE BLACK! 2). Im so glad you're not offended, I was worried hehe. I can imagine the girl flying through the air whilst peeing! Hilarious! 3). Oh wow, what a great profession! Good for you! That's awesome. Yes it did didn't it *laughs evilly*. 4). I am not ashamed to say; that lolly pop did not touch the sides! Clearly the most delicious lump of sugar ever! 5). Yes! Haha, I do have a habit of saying dearie to all my friends too in university haha! 6). you would not like my accent im afraid! 7). Haha, im so glad you agree with me on that. There is no THORKI in my stories: D 8). You'll have to wait until the next chapter about the venomous beast, sorryyyyyyyyyyyy! 9). Thank you, thank you, thank you! 10). Hehehehehehe. 11). Right, I am British but here's the weird thing… ok so: I have a welsh accent (not an accent like Tom Hiddleston im afraid), I was born in wales. My mother is English, my biological father is Scottish and I have German blood in my veins! So im British because I have a bit of everything with the added annoying south wales accent lol.

**KneelBeforeMe** – yay! I love cuteness! I don't know why, but even in the films, I just imagined that Thor would accept him straight away, not matter what, because of the strong brotherly bond they share, and because Thor really does love him. I can imagine him being shocked at his parent's maybe, but not Loki. I don't know, I think I just have a soft spot for him that's all lol. Loves forever xx

**Shadow Realm Triforce** – First off, did I tell you that you have a cool name? Well… you have a cool name. Anyway, im really glad you thought it was sweet! Yay, another one who liked the brotherly love without the THORKI! Loves mega! Xx

**Aryanalokiluv** – Well hello, I do believe we have not met! Thank you so, so much for gracing me with your review! Yay, I'm so glad you think so. I just love the brotherly love in the films, even though Loki doesn't want to admit it, so I just had to put it in here. Thank you again for reviewing! Loves xx

**TheEscapeFromReality** – whoopwhoop! :D im really glad you did! Thank you for reviewing. Much love xx

**Savysnape7 **– yes! You love Thor now! Im so glad :D Oh yes, my dear Loki lover, Frigga is there, and 'she ain't movin' for no-one' haha! :D much loves! Xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari and Fallarim are my own creations

…..

"What happened to him?" the golden haired queen exclaimed in fear and her eldest son burst into the healing chambers with her youngest in his arms. The blonde god rushed past his mother and father and placed his unconscious brother onto a bed gently, not wanting to disturb his leg even more than what was already done to it on the horse. "Answer me, my son. What happened?"

"Loki was attacked, mother. He took off into the mouth of a beast; literally. It was not a pleasant sight at all. His leg has gone septic in such a short space of time. I fear that it is poisoned" explained the wielder of the mighty hammer.

"Why did he take off? Was he not with you?" Odin asked in a stern voice.

"...he was... running from me, father" spoke Thor, his eyes sorrowful, knowing what his father was about to ask him, and indeed he did; Odin stepped forward and spoke.

"Where is she, my son?"

"Father, I do not want to appear disobedient or rude in the slightest, but, I will not tell you until I speak with you, and I would father, as well as you mother, I would speak with you both in private" replied the commander of the storms.

"My lords and lady, your son will be safe and well under my supervision if you wish to leave the room to converse alone" a healer said, approaching the royal family on hearing Thor's words.

"That would be kind of you my dear. We will return soon" the queen answered with a smile, reached out, taking Odin's arm in her hand, guiding him away from their youngest son, lying, unconscious. Thor allowed his parents to walk in ahead and gulped harshly. "Is the hall private enough for you my son? It is the closest room to us"

"That will be perfect, mother" the god of thunder said. The king and queen of Asgard led their eldest son through the golden halls and corridors in complete silence. Frigga, worried for her youngest son. Odin silently annoyed at his eldest for not answering him straight away regarding the where abouts of that palace maid, and Thor, Thor felt nervous about addressing his parents about their lie and about, for once, letting Loki be happy with his woman. Two guards up ahead eyed the approaching king and opened the doors to the grand hall, bowing their heads in respect. Odin smiled warmly and entered the room, his wife behind him and Thor behind her. All three royals strode over to the thrones quickly and the All-Father took a seat on his throne and his wife stood beside him, both smiling down at their blonde son.

"Now, Thor, what would you speak with us about?" Odin's voice boomed, very business-like. Thor held his arms behind his back and took a deep breath before confidence overwhelmed him and he stood up straight an looked his father straight in the eye.

"It is a matter... A few matters about Loki..." Thor began. "... Loki stumbled upon something during his hiding. Something that you BOTH lied to him about!" Frigga gasped at the accusation, holding a hand on her chest, looking completely abashed by her son's words.

"And what have we lied about, my son?" Odin said, calmly

"Loki is Jotun born; not your birth child" Thor stated feeling highly angered at this fact that was kept from Loki all these years. Loki had been of age for many years; classes as mature, a man, ready and fit

For marriage; something as delicate as that, his heritage, shoulder have been told to him then, when he came of age. If he was old and wise enough to bed marry and bed a woman, then he was old and mature enough to be told and accept that fact of his true parentage, and the sickened the golden god. Frigga inhaled loudly and reached out a hand, touching the throne to keep herself upright. Odin's single eye opened wide at this information and he swallowed.

"How did he... How did he find out?" Frigga asked, clearing her throat in sadness at the image of her precious little child gazing upon his blue form for the first time in horror.

"He stumbled upon some ice. His curiosity got the better of him. His skin changed in a matter of moments." Thor answered in a tone reflecting his disappointment.

"And how, how is he about it all?" the all-father inquired

"How do you think, father? Loki found out that he is not Aesir that he is not from mother's womb, that he is this realms enemy!" Thor spat, fists clenching at his sides, nostrils flaring.

"Oh my poor, sweet child!" Frigga exclaimed, tears trickling down her alabaster cheeks. Clutching her chest, the queen of Asgard broke away from the throne and walked quickly down the steps, past her eldest son.

"Mother, where are you going?" Thor said, completely confused at his mother's sudden actions and watched her walk away from him towards the grand doors of the hall.

"I must see my child! You talk with your father. I must see my Loki" Replied Frigga, her words choking in her throat.

…

"I know it hurts my prince, but I need to do this" The young healer named Fallarim exclaimed as she tried to hold the young god of mischief's torso still with one hand and hold his injured the with the other. The trickster god wriggled against the woman's hold on him and gasped and inhaled at every sharp sensation that shot up his body with fiery intensity. "My Lord, you must stay still. I will have to call in help if you do not comply" Loki glared at the woman in an instant and stilled himself; the thought of having guards holding him down did not thrill him at all. "I need you to try and relax" the young healer said, gazing up at the emerald eyed god. Pressing her hands softly either side of the prince's wound, Fallarim slowly began to straighten Loki's leg so that his foot pointed upwards and the heel was straight, flat against the bed. Loki groaned and arched his back from the bed, clenching and unclenching his fists. Fallarim shot a look towards the prince and swallowed hard before pushing against Loki's foot to check his reflexes. A throbbing heat consumed the trickster god's leg and Loki bit down on his bottom lip, hard enough that he extracted a little blood. As Loki's foot moved back and forth with no problems, Fallarim rested a block of wood on the outside of his leg so that when she let go, it stayed in place. Walking away from the bed, the young healer strode over to her cabinet and gathered a few necessities that she required to aid the wound.

"Loki, my darling son!" Frigga exclaimed, pushing open the doors that led into the chamber and rushed as fast as she could towards the young, trickster prince. The mischievous god snapped his head to the right and glanced across the room towards his mother. The golden goddess came to a halt at her son's side and cupped his face in her slender hands, bringing his forehead towards her pink lips. Placing a loving kiss upon his head, Frigga caressed the god's cheeks, softly with her thumbs. "It is good to see you awake, Loki…" Frigga said, but no reply came from the emerald eyed god. "My sweet child, do you forgive me?" she whispered against Loki's head, only loud enough for him to hear. On hearing him take in a sharp breath, the lady Frigga pulled back and looked deep into her son's face. The god of mischief's eyes shone with tears that were too stubborn to fall. Instead they made his eyes sparkle as they once did when he was just a youngling. "I am so very sorry that you discovered that way."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Loki rasped, accepting the warm hand take his own in a reassuring embrace.

"We did not tell you because we did not want you to feel any different from Thor. You are our son Loki, and we your family. Whether I bore you or not, you ARE MINE; my Loki" explained the wife of the All-Father, sitting down in a chair next to the bed, rubbing Loki's hand in between his own.

"Were you ashamed?" he asked, a stray tear gracing his pale cheek.

"Never, never ashamed of you, my love. How could I be? Look at you, my darling boy; you have made me the proudest mother in all our years. I would never reverse anything, never change anything." Frigga answered, taking Loki's chin in between her finger and thumb, turning his face towards her's. "I am ashamed of myself, for not telling you; for I should have, my son. I could not bring myself to break your heart, yet it seems I have done just that. Can you forgive me?"

"I can, mother…" Loki began, steadying his breath so that he could speak. "I will forgive YOU" Loki emphasized, but it appeared that is mother had not picked up on that fact. He had nothing against his mother, never. But Odin, though he may not have realized it on some occasions, did treat him differently, extremely different from Thor, and never, never did he grant his hearts desires like he did Thor. Loki used to think it was because Thor was destined to take the throne, but now, now he knew different.

"That lightens my heart, dear child. Once more, I am sorry my child" Frigga said lovingly gentle and brought Loki's face towards her's, placing one more kiss on the young god's brow. "Now, my dear Fallarim, come, help my son" Fallarim nodded and returned to the bedside, setting out her equipment. Loki took a deep breath and smiled at his mother, feeling confused then unloved, then loved then confused once more; so many emotions shot past him in so little a time. Then last thing Loki thought of before his head lolled back once more into unconsciousness was Nahari.

….

"So, you and uh, Loki?" Fandral spoke in the awkward silence as he sat on Thor's bed, eyeing the red haired half-blood. Nahari blushed the deepest crimson and cast her black orbs towards the dashing, blonde warrior. "I don't know why, but I always found it hard picturing our young prince in a relationship; probably because of his nature to be mischievous, unable to keep at one thing for a certain amount of time. Not that I'm saying, dear woman that this would end because of boredom, do not get me wrong. It is a pleasure to see that he is enjoying the other pleasures of life" Lady Sif scowled at the popular warrior and straightened her back, stepping forward.

"I do not think it wise to discuss such delicate matters referring to this maid and prince Loki" She said, irate. Volstagg and Hogun caught a breath and all gazed over towards the female warrior.

"Nahari…" The red haired woman said with a stern voice.

"Excuse me?" Retorted Lady Sif, frowning at the palace worker.

"My name is Nahari. I may be a palace maid, my lady, but I do have a name." said Nahari, her dark eyes darkening if even possible. Sif's frown deepened and she faced the woman full on, stepping towards her, closer and closer.

"You may be the prince of Asgard's wench, but until all is sorted with the princes health, and until the All-Father allows such a relationship to occur, then and only then will I address you by name, maid" Spat back the brunette. Nahari stepped forward also in a challenging stance and looked deep into the orbs of the warrior female and snorted.

"You are jealous…" Nahari began.

"What?" Exclaimed Lady Sif.

"You are jealous of Loki's love for me. You had a soft spot for him; well, more than a soft spot I imagine. I am of Elf-kind, Lady Sif and have the ability to read people; I can read you like a book. If the All-Father DOES allow this relationship, If Loki DOES take me as his so called 'wench', I will have you drop on your knees and crave for forgiveness in front of your petty 'crush' and your friends for the uncalled for words you have ushered upon me. I may be a mere maid in this palace, but I was a Lady in Svartalfheim. I don't know whether it is different for you Asgardian folk, but I know how to treat people with decency; something, Lady Sif, you apparently lack!" Nahari growled and Sif took a step backwards, gasping as she looked at the changing eyes of the red-haired maid. As Nahari became livid, her black eyed lightened and lightened until they sparkled blood red. Fandral shot up from Thor's bed and rushed to his friend's side along with the remaining warriors three.

"Nahari, calm yourself!" Hogun ordered. Nahari steadied her breathing and closed her eyes, feeling her anger fade and her muscles relax. Not a moment later, the half-elf opened her eyes and her orbs were as they once were.

"It takes a lot to bring that state of myself forward, I would advise you not anger me again" Nahari said, looking at the four beings standing In front of her.

"What are you?" Sif gasped. Nahari crossed her arms, and, eyes sparkling with mischief, thinking of Loki in that exact moment, she merely replied, playfully, but in a serious tone

"No one, just a palace maid"


	12. Chapter 12

And here, ladies and gentle people, is the next instalment if this story. I really hope you enjoy, even though it's a bit shorter than normal. My apologies. Please, read and review your brilliance. Sorry for any mistakes etc., if there are any! Much love!

KneelBeforeMe – Yay! I was wondering how all would take it. And I may… maybe not… explore the triangle of what is Loki/Nahari/Sif… We shall see, mwhaha *evil laugh*… sorry about that. Loves! X

Lokiworshipper13 – I am uncontrollably excited at the fact that you, my dear, are following me on Tumblr! Thank you very much! I'm really glad you enjoyed the Nahari/Sif moment too! Thank you for reviewing! Much loves xx

Savysnape7 – Yay, another fan of the Nahari/Sif moment. I must admit, I did enjoy writing that part! Yay, more Loki/motherness to follow. Please, enjoy this chapter, my dear! Loves xx

Shadow Realm Triforce – Haha, thank you, I don't blame him either! Isn't Frigga just lovely. I think she is awesome in the film too; that's why I enjoy writing her I think. Thank you for reviewing! Loves x

Aryanalokiluv – She did indeed! I hope her fearless nature is sort of explained in this chapter. Thank you so much! Yes, I do believe he is. I can just imagine that though. Anyone who befriends him, turns confident and mischievous under his influence haha, hence Loki's army/fans. Lol. Loves xx

Lylequinn15 - :D she has changes. I hope you get to understand why in this chapter. He has some secrets hehe… Yes indeed! I'm glad you picked up on the Sif and Loki thing and how she likes him too. Maybe I shall explore that, maybe I do have plans for that….. maybe not haha! You will have to find out soon! Team Nahari too! Loves xx

Anonymous3:30 – Nahari awesomeness, for everyone I think, has gone from 1-10 in the space of one chapter! I love it…. Another! Haha, I loved that "Bitch mode activated" – brilliance. I) is it wrong that I would spray paint mine as a rainbow if I had one? Haha, poor horse! I would love to see a picture of it all dressed up! You should stencil Loki's face on his side in gold spray paint hehe. 2). Haha awesome! 3). Haha wow really? That sounds really strange! I know, don't people think we drink tea from china tea cups with our pinkies sticking out and wear corsets and top hats every day? It's hilarious. I think we are… well I am, far from posh hehe. I've only been to Buckingham palace (outside) once. My sister did manage to meet the Queen and duke mind. Strange old world. Mind you, we do have t-shirts that say, I (heart) New York! Haha! I agree, we are no god's at all. I love the American accent! :D 4). Haha, ok, maybe not 500 pounds, but over here im not as small as most girls. Haha, thank you for that compliment though; but I think a bit more than that lol! 5). I loves Frigga too :D 6). Eeeeeek! Here it is, my darlin', enjoy! Loves xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari and Fallarim belong to me

…..

"And what else, pray tell, do you wish to discuss with me, my son?" The king of the golden realm of Asgard spoke, leaning forward on his high throne, looking down with intrigue at the wielder of the mighty hammer. Thor took in a deep breath and crossed his muscly arms across his broad, armoured chest, thinking of how to word what he wished to say. Shuffling from one foot to the other, the mighty god of thunder spoke, quietly at first, but found his confidence growing with each second that passed.

"I do not agree with the way that you, father, have sometimes treated my brother. Nor do I agree with some of your rules. Exactly how will bonding with a servant harm us? Surly it would be a privilege for that servant to befriend a prince, rather than it a disgrace for a royal child? I do not get that train of thought, father. It is not as if we would be led astray, or demeans ourselves; we would still remain, after all, princes. Loki found comfort with the servants; not out of disobedience, or the need to anger you. Loki befriended them because they made him feel wanted, they understood him. Father, you of all people know how physically different Loki is from myself, and of course different in our preferences. When Loki bonded with my friends; the children of the Lords and Ladies, they did their best to belittle him, to make him feel an outcast, call him names, point out his lack of physical strength. The servants did none of that. They welcomed him as much as he, them. But you could not see that. Maybe my brother should have told you about the name calling and bullying; correction, I should have told you. All you saw, father, was the need for your sons to be well accepted among those with a title, to gain popularity. Loki never wanted popularity that is why, even now he remains in his chambers, in the library, reading; feeding his passion. And now, finally, YOUR youngest son has found love; someone that has stolen his heart, and made him feel worth everything in the world, even after everything he knows. And Nahari knows, father. She knows Loki's secret, and loves him no matter what his race. And now, you, you wish to rob him of this happiness because you are too proud to allow your son to court a palace maid. Do you not realise what you are doing to him. For once, Father, as future king of this realm, I ask you; look past the titles and ranks, and instead look at her heart, at his heart, and make your decision based on love not royalty" when Thor had finished speaking, he realised that his fists were clenched tightly and he had walked forward a few steps towards his elderly father to emphasise his annoyance.

"You seem passionate about such a plea" Odin stated, leaning back into his throne, scratching his white and grey beard, contemplating his son's words.

"I am passionate about my brother's happiness, father; Nothing more, nothing less. He has already had his jotun identity handed to him in upsetting circumstances. Can you really take his love from him too? You once told me that a good king is a wise king; just, compassionate, merciful. Father, please, use these traits on this circumstance. Loki does not want Lady Freyja, nor Lady Sif; his heart is set on Nahari… give her to him" replied the blonde prince, his eyes wide with sorrow, and a hint of hopefulness.

"I will have an audience with this maid. I will do ask you ask, and look at her heart, not her title. But if I find anything not to my… if I find anything out of place, I WILL NOT allow it." Retorted the All-Father calmly, nodding to his son.

"You will find no fault, father" Reassured the god of thunder.

"Pray that I do not. Believe it or not, my son, but I wish for my youngest son to be happy. I do not want to be the bringer of his sadness. Now, go, bring the maid to me" ordered the king with authority evident in his voice. Thor beamed and bowed to his father before turning on his heels and walking hastily from the golden hall. Odin exhaled heavily and closed his eye, pinching the bridge of his nose.

….

"_It takes a lot to bring that state of myself forward, I would advise you not anger me again" Nahari said, looking at the four beings standing In front of her._

"_What are you?" Sif gasped. Nahari crossed her arms, and, eyes sparkling with mischief, thinking of Loki in that exact moment, she merely replied, playfully, but in a serious tone_

"_No one, just a palace maid"_

"You said you were a Lady in Svartalfheim? Are you of royal blood?" Volstagg the jolly inquired, stepping out from behind the gathered group, seeking to lighten the atmosphere. Nahari snapped her gaze to the robust warrior, biting her lip, her sudden confidence had washed away in the blink of an eye and she felt exposed once more; out of place… a black sheet among white.

"Yes, kind sir. I am the second cousin of Alfylyse, queen of Svartalfheim" the red haired half-elf replied and watched as every eye in the room widened in surprise and all fell silent a few moments.

"If you are of royal blood, Nahari, then why are you a palace maid in Asgard?" Fandral the dashing inquired, brow creased in confusion.

"I am of royal blood on Svartalfheim, not on Asgard. My royalty would make no difference to anyone on this realm." She explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"You would have been welcomed a guest!" Lady Sif said, completely abashed.

"I wish not to be waited upon, to be served night and day. I served myself in Svartalfheim, I could do things myself. To become a 'guest' of this realm, with my blood know, I would have been honoured, served. I wish not for that. I wish to be the same as everyone else. If that meant serving the royalty of this realm, then so be it." The coal eyed female replied, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Why did you come here, if you are a member of the royal family of the dark elves?" Hogun asked and Nahari glanced up at the grim warrior and sighed, facing them all full on with melancholy eyes.

"My mother passed away. My father resided here, in Asgard. I could have stayed with Queen Alfylyse, but I thought to make good, the relationship between my father and I. I sorely regret such a decision. It is Loki that makes me want to stay in this realm now. However, if the All-Father disapproves, then I will undoubtedly return to my home land" explained the palace maid.

"That is sadness to mine ear. I am sorry for your loss, Nahari" Volstagg answered, genuine upset in his voice.

"She is in a better place; I could not ask for more than that" Nahari spoke, turning away and faced the door; her keen elven hearing picking up heavy footsteps walking up the golden hall towards Thor's bedroom door. And, as the half-elf suspected, the grand chamber door swung open and revealed a beaming blonde prince, his eyes fixed on those of Loki's loves.

"My father has requested your audience. You will come with me, dear Nahari" Thor's voice boomed. Nahari gasped in fright and took a step backwards, stumbling into the arms of Fandral the dashing, not wanting to go with the prince, fearing the worst. "Oh no, fear not Nahari, all will be well, I promise. Come, it is not wise to let the king wait" the golden god reached out his hand for the red haired maid to take and flashed a charming smile. Stepping forward, Nahari took his head wearily and looked back at the others before the god of thunder led her from the room in haste.

…..

"Ah…. Ah…. Ugnn.. please… stop!" the god of mischief moaned and groaned as he led on the bed in the healing chambers, eyes closed, and his pale, thin hand grasping onto his mother's tightly. Fallarim had begun cleaning the wound with an array of tonics and pure alcohol; dabbing away at the exposed muscle and flesh, wiping away the beginnings of an infection. Leaning closer towards the wound, Fallarim's keen eyes caught sight of something buried in the god's sore, exposed muscle.

"My Lord, I believe I have found the cause of this infection. This will hurt, but I will try my best to lessen the pain" Fallarim spoke, gazing up at the sweating prince.

"Do it, my dear" Frigga answered in place of her son and squeezed his hand in reassurance, looking over his pain filled face with such sorrow. Fallarim nodded and reached for her medical tweezers. Aiming them towards the wound, Fallarim reached toward and flexed the metal. The metal prongs fed themselves through the exposed muscle and Loki took in a sharp breath and arched his back. Twisting the teasers, pain plastered in concentration so as not to cause any unnecessary harm to the young prince, Fallarim felt the metal hit against a ragged lump and she clasped the teasers around it. Slowly retracting, the healer held on tightly to the object and looked up at the pale god's face. "What is it?" Frigga asked, looking over her shoulder as Fallarim lifted the object in front of her face and eyed the cause of the god of mischiefs infection.

"My lady, I believe it to be a tooth of the beast" Fallarim began "It was amongst an area of torn muscles. I gather the tooth must have torn from the beast's mouth as it twisted its jaw against Lord Loki's leg. Now that it is out, I can clearly begin to clean the wound. Hopefully, with this out of the wound, the infection should cease to exist"

"I can do it" Loki's feeble voice, exhausted from the pain, sounded.

"Do what my lord?" Fallarim inquired, confused at the young princes words.

"I can heal myself; I do not require you to help me" Loki answered, removing his hand from his mothers and braced them on the bed, lifting himself up, looking tiredly down at his red, open leg. Swallowing at the sight, Loki dropped his head to the side, regarding it; but was suddenly caught off guard when his arms were moved pulled away from the bed and he fell backwards, his head hitting the pillow. Looking upwards, wide eyed with shock, the trickster god eyed his mother, whom had her hands placed on his chest, motherly love evident in her face and eyes.

"You will allow Fallarim to heal you. You are weak at this moment; your magic will be inefficient. I would now, dear son. Do as I say and rest" Frigga commanded with the authority of a loving parent, and gently rubbed circles on her sons chest to calm him down.

"As you wish, mother" Answered the mischievous god, sighing loudly. Frigga chuckled lightly and raised her hand to his damp brow, smiling down at her son with love. Fallarim picked up a vile of healing tonic and slowly and gradually dropping small amounts into the open wound. The black haired god sucked in air through his teeth and looked up at him mother and the dull pain embraced his leg.

…

"_**What else have you hidden from my son?" the wise All-Father, the king of the realm asked, seriousness in his voice, stepping down from his throne towards the red-haired maid. Nahari took a step backwards, feeling unnerved under Odin's glare and looked down to the floor, summing up what she was going to say next….**_

…_**...**_


	13. Chapter 13

New chapter, new chapter, new chapter! I hope you enjoy this one. Sorry if it's a bit boring, but im really tired today. As far as what Nahari is hiding… not much will be explained in this chapter… but wait and see what is revealed in the next chapter. The next chapter will be action packed :) enjoy please. And please read and review and tell me what you think! Peace!

Hello new followers – BlackStarChan, Meanxruki and BecStar94!

KneelBeforeMe – Yay! I just love the idea of Thor always standing up for his brother no matter what. I hope this doesn't disappoint in regards to the Odin/Nahari situation! Much love x

TheEscapeFromReality – Im glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for reviewing lovely. Enjoy this next instalment! Loves x

Aryanalokiluv – thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope this sort of explains things to come. Enjoy! Loves x

Savysnape7 – I love how crazy you're going! Brilliant! Im so glad you are enjoying this so much. Enjoy this next one! Loves x

Shadow Realm Triforce – No problems, very cool name! Where did it come from? :) Yay, Loki/Thor love without incest! 3 loves it. She is indeed :D You will have to wait and see in regards to 'hiding' im afraid thank you for reviewing! Loves x

Anonymous3:30 – Yay, yay, yay, yay…. Thank is all I can say… hey that rhymes! Lol. Anywho, on with the feedback. 1). Yes! That is how I pictured it too! She is (apart from Loki) my favourite character. I am uncontrollably excited to see her in the next Thor film! 2). Wow, 8 hour car journey? Are you going on holiday? I'm glad my story helped you through the vigorous journey hehe! 3). Yes, I agree with you totally. She is perfect for Loki… but then there is Sif… mwhahahahha *crazy eye… rocks back and forth on a chair in a dark corner…* 4). Haha, no, I don't think many of us do have midday tea lol. We have breakfast, lunch, dinner/supper. Haha, don't worry, it's fine. Haha, posh means fancy or stuck up :) Yeah we do haha! I've never bought one though… sorry! I've never been to America. I want to. The closest I've been to America is a sweet shop in my shopping precinct that is totally American. Haha. You should check out my accent. It's annoying. Type "Welsh accent" in YouTube and listen. Haha. I wish I sounded British like tom Hiddleston. But I don't unfortunately "/ 5). Accepts the highest of high fives and in return passes you extremely British tea cakes with jam. Enjoy! Loves xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari belongs to moi!

…..

"and you, you are the maid whom has taken my sons heart?" the all-father spoke with authority, as his eldest son entered the golden hall with the red haired half-elf by his side. Nahari looked up at the magnificent, daunting king as she approached, feeling suddenly small, like an ant in the centre of a one acre stretch of land. Scurrying to keep up with the mighty Thor's stride, Nahari could not help but blush, feeling flustered at the whole situation. Coming to a complete halt, Thor acknowledged his father then looked to the mysterious maid, encouraging her to answer the king with a quick look of the eyes. Taking a deep breath, Nahari bowed her head and curtsied to the golden lord.

"I am she, my king" Nahari stated. Thor lightly touched her shoulder, telling her to stand without words. Straightening up, the palace maid looked up into the single eye of Odin, and felt her body tremble slightly under his gaze.

"Your appearance is not that of an Aesir; your hair, your eyes... You are not Asgardian." surveyed Odin as his single, piercing eye roamed over the woman's body, taking in every detail in a matter of seconds.

"You are correct in saying that, my king. I am of Svartalfheim; my mother, a dark elf and my father, one of this realm" replied Nahari, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling suddenly chilled under the god's stare.

"You are well spoken for a palace maid. Tell me; were you of such position in Svartalfheim? Inquired the all-Father leaning forward in his throne. Nahari began to panic suddenly, for now logical reason she could think of. What had she to fear? If anything, Odin would... Should respect her more with the knowledge of her blood line. Looking to Thor, Nahari sighed and bit her lip. "I am waiting..." Odin Rose his voice, irritated.

"No, my king. I was not a servant in Svartalfheim..."

"Then what were you; someone who is as well-spoken and presented is surely learned." asked Odin, tapping his fingers on the arm rests of his throne.

"I... I was a lady on Svartalfheim... I AM a lady on Svartalfheim. I am the second cousin of queen Alfylyse, my king" Nahari said and looked up into the shocked face of the all-Father, and Thor taking in a sharp breath was heard beside her.

"You are of royal blood? Why then do you work as a palace servant in my realm! Do you wish to make Odin All-Father appear to treat such dignitaries with little respect? If you had presented yourself truthfully, you would not be standing here in front of me, as a palace maid, waiting for my judgement. Instead, you would have most likely been accepted. Tell me, Nahari, does my son know of this?" Odin seethed, glaring down at the red haired half-elf.

"He knows that my mother was a dark elf, my king. As to regards of my... Heritage... No, he does not" Nahari felt suddenly ashamed. She kept this from Loki. But she only just met him. She was willing to open up her feelings to him in such a short space of time, but was she willing to reveal herself to him? A week they had been acquaintances, and only two nights ago did the young prince put forward his feeling for her, and she him. Indeed it had happened fast... Unnaturally fast. She never believed in love at first sight. She thought it to be 'sickly sweet', 'cheesy' almost. It never happened to her in all her years, but when her eyes set upon the dark haired prince in the darkness of library, she thought her previous statement to be foolish. And then, when the young prince had asked her to become his almost 'apprentice' it went rather quickly from there. The moment Loki placed a kiss on her lips as he pressed her against the cave wall, she knew then that he was... The one? Her love? What was he to her? What she did know however, was that she desperately wanted the all-Father to allow this friendship, this love, so she could have the opportunity to explore those questions about love... The one... Snapping out of her train thought, Nahari looked up at the ruler of the golden realm, but his expression was not what she expected.

"What else have you hidden from my son?" the wise All-Father asked, seriousness in his voice, stepping down from his throne towards the red-haired maid. Nahari took a step backwards, feeling unnerved under Odin's glare and looked down to the floor, summing up what she was going to say next.

"Hidden my king? I have hidden nothing else my lord." The red haired maid replied, gasping as Odin stood closely in front of her, his brow furrowed.

"You cannot hide anything from me." Odin said, looking down at the woman.

"I hide nothing my king... Nothing!"

"Father, listen to her, can you not see she tells the truth?" Thor exclaimed, eyed the short distance between his father and Nahari. Odin waves a hand towards his son, dismissing his words and clenched his jaw.

"You say you love my son?" he asked.

"I do, my king; very much" she answered.

"Even with the knowledge you possess about his true heritage?" Odin raised an eyebrow, taking a step backwards.

"Even more so, my king. Race means nothing in the affairs of the heart. Be he mortal, dwarfish, or as he is; Jotun, my feelings would not change."

"A wise answer. And he loves you, does he not?" inquired the king.

"I believe so, All-Father" agreed the black orbed half blood. Odin hummed and turned away from the woman, walking back up to his throne, taking place once more. Odin remained quiet, in thought, hand on his chin, staring vacantly into the distance. Thor tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as he waited for his father to speak, looking across to Nahari with a reassuring smile. Nahari smiled in return, holding herself tighter.

"I would speak with my youngest son" his voice suddenly broken in the silence and both Thor and Nahari snapped their attention towards the old man.

"You will not make a decision now, Father?" The god of thunder asked, highly confused.

"I will make the decision when I see fit, Thor. I will speak with Loki. Until then, as you have acted as a servant of this realm, Nahari, you will be treated as one until my decision is made. You will be taken to the holding cells where you will remain until I call for you. I will not permit you to work or converse with my son until I have had an Audience with him" spoke the king.

"The cells? Father really? Is that not drastic. Can she not remain in one of the palace chambers until you call for her?" Objected the mighty Thor, stepping towards his father.

"Enough, Thor! I have spoken. You will take her to the guards outside of this hall and inform them of my request." Odin snapped, standing up from his chair in a sudden movement. Thor scowled at his father and reached out a hand for Nahari to take. Taking his hand, Nahari allowed herself to be taken away by Thor and led to her momentary fate of cold, pale, cell walls.

…..

"Mother, really, I feel fine!" Loki spoke, petting his mother's hand away from his arm as he sat up from his bed, feeling strength enter his being once more. Frigga huffed at her son's stubborn nature in annoyance and reached forward, cupping her youngest sons face and placed a kiss on his forehead. Loki closed his eyes and leant forward and, without thinking snaked his arms around his mother's back, pulling her into a loving embrace. Taken by surprise at her son' sudden show of affection, Frigga sat down on the edge of the bed and removed her hands from Loki's face, bringing his head gently down to rest on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around his thin back in return. Raking her slender fingers through his black locks, the queen of the golden realm began to hum, and as she hummed the magical tune, Loki gasped. "You used to hum that tune at night to send me asleep when I was a youngling" He whispered.

"You remember? It would send you into a sweet slumber in a matter of moments. Such a tired child, you were, my son. Always busying your mind with books at day, then at night you were as still as one of your fathers statues." Frigga reminisced, chuckling lightly.

"Yes, I remember, mother" Loki replied, enjoying the movements his mother was making in his hair; calm and comforting.

"You love this woman?" The queen spoke suddenly, pausing her movements to hear her sons reply. Loki shifted in his mother's arms and pulled back to face her full on.

"Love is a strong word…" The god of mischief said quietly, colour returning to his pale cheeks in a flash.

"Loki…" Spoke Frigga, letting him know with her tone of voice that she wished to know more, she wished to know the truth.

"… I have strong feelings for her. I have never experienced Love, so I do not know what love is. Of course, you and Thor love me, and I, you in return. But I have never experienced the love you and father share. So, I cannot say whether I 'love' her. What I do know is that I do not want to be separate from her, I want to be with her, do everything with her. Since I met her those seven days ago, she has entered my dreams, my thoughts, and my very daily routine. I could not focus when I went to the library to read. I had this strong feeling that I needed to see her. That is why I left during the celebratory meal. I saw her, standing there in the crowd. I had to see her. Then, when father stumbled upon us, I could not risk him taking her from me. I had to run, to take her with me. I feel possessive, as if she belongs to me, as if she is mine and mine alone." The trickster god finished speaking and cleared his throat, moving his hands about in his lap, looking at the bed sheets, feeling vulnerable and weak for his mother to know such things about him. He was the god of mischief; strong, cunning, a strategist unphased by emotions. But here, he found himself completely betrayed by himself. His emotions were cracking because of this woman; as if she had a strong hold over him, breaking his cold mould and softening his entire being. What a frightening thought, Loki pondered.

"It sounds to me, my sweet, that you do love her" Frigga responded, smiling graciously up at her son.

"And do you hate me for that? Do you shun my feelings as father would?" asked the silver tongue.

"I maybe your mother, and the king's wife, but we do not share the same ideologies, dear boy. It was never me that had a problem with your friendships, however, it has always been the All-Fathers words are final. If you were in love with the lowest of the lowly Loki, I would not care. What I care about is that my son is happy. And I can see your happiness at the mention of this woman. She makes you glow; a glow I have not seen in many a years. I do not wish to see that end. Be sure of this, dear boy, I will do all I can to encourage your fathers train of thought into agreeing to your partnership." Said Frigga.

"Thank you, mother. You do, truly love me. I can see that now" Loki said, looking deep into his mother's eyes, smiling genuinely.

"I have never stopped my son. From the moment Odin returned from Jotunheim and placed a small, sweet baby into my arms until this moment when said baby is sat in front of me, a fully grown, beautiful young man; I have never stopped loving you" Frigga replied, rubbing her thumb over Loki's hand that now rested in her lap. Loki let out a breath and grinned, looking at his hands in his lap, his eyes sparkling with new found love caused by his wonderful mother. Frigga began humming once more and moved from the bed, standing by the side of her mature, handsome son. "I am so proud of you" She whispered, kissing his head gently. The emerald eyed god felt a warm tear trickled down his pale cheek at his mother's words… her genuine words… she WAS truly proud of him, truly loved him. He was no outcast in her eyes.

"Mother, did you-" the silver tongue was cut off by the healing chamber doors opening with a thud against the marble walls. Loki shot his eyes towards the intruder and watched, as his heart sunk when Thor stormed over to the bed, bowing at his mother before looking Loki straight in the eye.

"Tis good to see you up and well brother" the god of thunder spoke, regarding the emerald green god.

"Enough of the niceties brother, what was father's decision? I would have you tell me now" Loki replied, slowly turning his torso so that his legs dangled off the bed. Grabbing hold of the nearest chair, Loki stood up and supported himself, his injured leg still slightly throbbing. Facing Thor, Loki limped to face him straight on and frowned.

"Father wishes to have words with you before a decision is made as to her fate here with you and in Asgard" Thor replied, exhaling loudly as he saw the disappointment in his younger brother's eyes. Frigga rose from her seat and dismissed herself in a hurry, without a word and left the healing chambers. Loki watched his golden mother leave and swallowed hard.

"Where is Nahari now?" He asked, eyes still focused on the door.

"Brother… father has sent her to the cells until judgement" The eldest son of Odin replied.

"What? I will see her!" Loki snapped his head back towards his brother, the once calm and loved expression on his face disappearing in a flash, replaced with hurt and anger.

"Father has forbidden you seeing each other until he decides" The golden prince spoke solemnly.

"I will see her!" Loki snapped and stepped forward, forgetting that he had an injured leg and stumbled forward, quickly reaching out to grasp the bed to prevent himself from falling to the ground. Feeling flustered and embarrassed, the trickster god huffed and slowly raised his green orbs to those azure blue ones of his brothers "You swore to me that you would do everything you can for me, did you not?"

"I did" Agreed the wielder of Miljonir.

"Then honour that oath and take me to her, Thor. I will not have her locked up like some criminal. She is mine!" Loki's voice suddenly dripped with want, longing and was it slightly venomous? Whatever it was, it frightened Thor.

"You speak as if you own her" Stated Thor, wide eyed, stepping backwards. Loki rolled his eyes, looking away from Thor.

"Just… just do as I ask Thor. Take me to her" He said in reply, gazing back at the god of thunder with longing in his eyes. Thor sighed loudly and nodded, walking towards Loki. Wrapping his arm around his back and placing Loki's arm around his shoulder, the god of thunder supported his brother and slowly led him from the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is ladles and jelly spoons, the next chapter. As promised, it is longer, more action, and will hopefully make you anxious/excited for what is to come! Thank you all so, so much for your amazing words of encouragement in producing a chapter for you! You are all amazing.

KneelBeforeMe – I'm so glad it didn't disappoint! Thank you so much! Well, I hope you don't hate me much from Odin's decision! Loves x

SavySnape7 – Hehe… I don't think its Loki that owns her per say… dun, dun, dun! Sorry about the delay yesterday. I hope you enjoy this chapter loads! Love x

Shadow Realm Triforce – Oh that's really cool I've always wanted to play that game. Is it any good? She isn't hiding intentionally, if you get what I mean. You'll find out in this chapter anyway. I loves Frigga, she's great! Thank you. Loves xx

Aryanalokiluv – I'm totally with you on the Loki feels! I hope you experience even more with this chapter! Loves x

Anonymous3:30 – I love how I had like 3 inboxes of you reviews haha! Brilliant!. 1). Yeah, I know what you mean. I hope this is what you were hoping for! 2). Is it bad that every time I see a picture of Odin I want to viciously rub a cheese grater across my face?... 3). YES! THOR 2 BABY! IT'S GOING TO BE IMMENSE! 4). Don't worry, us British people don't even know what sun is… haha! Ooo, I want to join you in the mountains! It sounds like an epic holiday! 5). Yay, Thor is gaining some intelligence. Everybody bow to Thor. *I clap ecstatically, pick up a bunch of flowers and throw it at his face with excitement*. 6). Yay, you looked up my accent! I want Tom's accent! Please… I sound like a sheep! 7). Yes! We join forces in the corner, furiously eating Loki chocolate. 8). Yay, I'm so glad I saved you haha! By calc do you mean maths? If so, I hate it! Haha. I really hope you enjoy yourself lovely. Enjoy this chapter! Much loves.

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari and Lacius belong to me.

….

The god of thunder slowly walked his limping brother down the array of corridors in utter silence. He did not agree with his father's decision, yet, he did not also agree with Loki taking things into his own hands and visiting Nahari in her cells. If anything, he thought, this action would cause the All-Father to choose wrongly, because of the disobedience against his wishes. However, as he promised to help Loki with every fibre in his being, he had no choice to move on. The god of mischief hissed and grunted with every movement of his injured leg, grabbing tightly onto his brothers tunic. Approaching the area of the palace where the holding cells resided, the golden haired prince spotted a gathering of five guards, chatting and laughing and Thor felt his heart sink. How was he supposed to get past them? They were given orders not to let anyone in beside the All-Father. They may be princes, but the rule stood for them too. Sighing loudly, Thor stood dead in his tracks. "Why have you stopped?" The god of mischief asked, looking up from the floor towards his brother's face. Thor turned his face towards his brother and his eyes sparkled with sorrow.

"Brother, the guards are up ahead. They have been ordered by father not to let anyone pass. We cannot pass unnoticed. We should turn back, and go to father" Thor replied and watched as his youngest brother's features dropped with great sadness.

"I am in no mood to fight against those men, let alone strong enough. For once, I will listen to you. Take me to our father then, I would have strong words with him" spoke Loki, fed up and clearly tried from consuming so many emotions.

"Hold on then Loki, I shall walk you back" Said Thor, turning his brother around, supporting him with his strong arms, walking back down the corridor towards the golden hall.

…

"You called for us, All-Father?" Lady Sif stated, walking into the golden hall with the warriors three behind. Odin had called for their presence on the realisation that they too had spent time with this half-elf, and wanted to know anything that they may have knowledge about, about this woman. Of course, Lady Sif was eager to attend to the king's request, but not so much the warriors three, especially Fandral whom had taken to the mysterious palace maid. Striding over to the lords throne with great speed, Lady Sif beamed. Maybe this was her opportunity, finally, to show Odin her worth and to reveal her feelings for Loki in a way that would, perhaps encourage Odin to pick her over him; she was after all, a friend of the King's sons, well known to him.

"Indeed I did. I understand that you have all been acquainted with this… maid, have you not?" Odin All-Father inquired, sitting tall in his chair, gazing down at the four warriors gathered at the bottom of his throne.

"Yes, my King. We met her when we ventured to the darkened woods to retrieve Prince Loki from the caves" Hogun the Grim spoke, placing a fist over his chest, bowing his head in respect to the ruler of the eternal realm. Odin nodded, and gripped the arm rest of his throne and looked down towards Fandral the dashing, eyeing his melancholy expression.

"What has you down trodden, Fandral?" Asked the All-Father. Fandral panicked, looking up at his friend's father and feigned a smile upon his face.

"Nothing My king, all is well" He replied, bowing his head quickly so that the king would not suspect anything.

"Lady Sif…" Odin began, tearing his eye form the blonde warrior back towards the female that stood proudly in front of him. "Tell me, what are your views of this woman? With your keen hindsight, do you think she can be trusted?"

"Not at all, All-Father…" Started Sif and Fandral gasped, glancing over to his female friend, completely abashed by her words, but the brunette ignored his intake of breath a continued. "She lied once my Lord, she will do it again. Is not the Midgardian saying 'a leopard never changes its spots'? Also, if she is bold enough to threaten me, then she would be bold enough to cause harm to your son and to this realm"

"Threatened? Whatever for?" Frigga exclaimed, hand on her chest in surprise as she stood gracefully next to her husband. Fandral scowled with all the emotions that he possessed and shook his head, glancing acroos at his male friends, all of whom shared the same, disappointed expression.

"Her keen elven sight, my queen, spotted my… feelings towards your youngest son. She was livid that I held such emotions towards him when she too loved him. The threat was that, when she stood beside him as his lady that she would remind me of this partnership and forces me to kneel before all in shame and apology" Sif spoke, struggling to hold back the sly smirk displaying on her lips. She thought to herself, that is she could not have Loki, and then neither could Nahari. After all, she was there first. Odin raised his eyebrows at the knowledge that this great woman of war held feelings also for his son.

"You love my son?" Frigga stated, feeling it strange that now, at a time like this, Lady Sif would announce her feelings for her son. She had had plenty of opportunities to in the past to speak of this with Loki, but now as Loki is happy with this woman, whom at the moment resided in the palace cells, is when she decided to voice this. It seemed awfully wrong to her, but nevertheless, she was intrigued at Sif's confession.

"Indeed, my queen. I have for some time." Sif answered, smiling greatly.

"Well this is indeed something to ponder upon" Odin spoke, humming to himself.

"What is?" A livid voice echoed in the hall. Looking up and over the four gathered before him, the grey haired king locked his eye upon those of his son's walking into the hall.

"Loki, you should not be walking on that leg!" Frigga exclaimed, walking down the steps that led away from the throne and strode over to her sons, helping Thor support Loki, bringing him forward towards the All-Father.

"I repeat…" the emerald eyed god began, ignoring his mother's words, staring heatedly at his father. "…What is something for you to ponder on?"

"Loki, are you aware of Lady Sif?" Odin questioned and Loki sent him a look that suggested that he was out of his mind.

"Of course I am, she stands right next to me. I injured my leg father, not my head!" He scoffed incredulously.

"You take my words wrongly. I mean, are you aware of her feelings for you?" Odin asked, now leaning forward on his throne. Loki let out a laugh and looked acroos at the brunette warrior.

"Lady Sif does not care for me in such a manor. Do not be absurd!" the trickster god added, finding his father's words highly amusing, that was until he eyed a great expression of hurt begin to display on the Ladies face. "You do not Love me, do you Sif?" Loki uttered, raising an eyebrow and watched as she nodded sheepishly in reply. The young mischief making let his mouth drop and looked back at his brother's face whom too looks utterly shocked.

"That is something to think about, is it not?" Odin exclaimed, looking down at his son. The dark haired prince surveyed his father and frowned, letting his arm drop from his brother's shoulder, hobbling towards the steps by himself, glaring up at his father.

"What is there to think about? I do hope you are not implying that I make a decision between these two women." Warned the silver tongue.

"Lady Sif is a good match, dear boy" Odin pointed out, smiling at the woman.

"That matters not. Lady Sif loves me, has affections for me. I do not love her! As a friend, yes of course; But not in the way that I do, Nahari. My heart is only set for Nahari. There is no decision to be made. I love Nahari, not Sif!" Loki spat back, feeling heat boil inside of him. Sif gasped and took a step back; placing a hand on her chest in pain at hearing the words of rejection drip freely from the god's mouth. Odin snarled at his son and rose to his feet in earnest, gradually descending the stairs towards the young god.

"There will be a decision made is I do reject this maid of yours" Odin said, his tone deadly and his eyes sharp and intense.

"Then you will have one less son if that be so" Loki retorted, stepping up towards his father to show that he was in no way threatened by him. Frigga inhaled sharply at her darling son's words and shook her head in sorrow. Loki did not mean that, did he? Would he really sever all ties with Odin if he did not permit him and Nahari to become one?

"You cannot surely love that woman this much?" Odin objected, his eye never leaving his sons face.

"I do, there is nothing more to it. I ask that you make the decision now, for I grow tiresome of this, father. Speak your piece" Snapped the trickster. Odin nodded in thought and turned his back to his youngest son, crossing his arms behind his back, pacing up and down the marble floor in between the warriors three.

"I cannot persuade you to re think the offer that Lady Sif holds?" Spoke the king suddenly.

"Was I not clear in my wording father? I wish not for Lady Sif. Ask me not again!" Loki seethed, reaching out an arm idly, beckoning his brother to come back towards him and take hold of his arm in support. Thor held him closely as the grey haired king turned his body around and looked back into his son's eyes.

"Loki…" He began, an edge of something in his voice that the dark haired prince could not depict.

…..

Nahari sat in her cell, looking out with distain and disgust at the group of guards chatting away, completely ignoring the inhabitant of the cell. That was of course, until one caught the sight of the dark orbed woman, and wolf whistled, walking away from his laughing friends towards the cell bars and held onto them, gazing into the darkened room. "My, my; well men, who do we have here?" he spoke, his eyes sparkling with lust as his eyes roamed over her slender body. Turning her head to the side to make a point that she was not in the mood, the half-blood, huffed and crossed her arms. Great! Nahari thought. Was she to put up with this until the All-Fathers judgement?

"Put your eyes back in your head, thaius, she's out of your reach" one of the laughing guards spoke, stepping towards the armoured man, the rest looking on with glee.

"Out of reach. Is she now? What makes her so special then? She's just a palace maid..." thaius began, smirking as Nahari turned her face back towards the guard, glaring intensely at him. "... I could show you a good time" he offered, his voice sickly and it sent shivers down the red heads arms. How revolting she thought.

"I doubt that" Nahari scoffed.

"Thaius, come, stop pestering her. She is, after all, one of the prince's mistresses" the voice of the softer guard echoed in her cell.

"Mistress? What prince? I bet its Thor, he always gets the maidens. I never thought he'd stoop so low as to bed a lowly maid!" Thaius exclaimed, dropping his hands from the bars of the cells. Nahari grit her snow White teeth and dropped her hands to her side, clenching her fists. The kind soldier went on to tell the vile guard that it was not prince Thor that had taken a liking to this maid, but that of the god of mischief. Laughing at the idea of the shut off prince coupling with such a beauty, Lacius shook his head, his eyes still dripped with want for the maid. "What's he like, maid? What's young prince Loki like? Is he romantic? Does he show you a good time? I would like to see that. I never thought the prince to be capable of wooing a woman. Tell me, maid, does he-"

"Enough!" Nahari screamed, storming over to the bars of the cells and reached a hand through the gap, gripping tightly onto the guards armour and pulled him flush against the barrier. "Close your mouth, Lacius. If you are partial to your Tongue then you will keep silent" her words dripped like venom from her mouth, and her eyes that were once black, took form again into pools of ruby blood. The egotistic guard widened his eyes and clawed his armour from the woman's hands, stumbling backwards against his friends.

"You are no maid; you are a monster!" he spat, and the remaining guards trembled as their eyes set upon the red ones of the beauty behind the bars.

"I am no monster, you self-assured filth. Rid me of your face; you make me feel nauseous" Nahari growled and stepped backwards into her cell once more, sitting down on the stone cold bed. As the guards muttered and scurried then stationed themselves at the other end of the corridor, Nahari felt herself calming down, and that bold confidence that she had when angered, quickly faded away, and now she sat, frightened, anxious and quiet, just as a palace maid should be when under detention. This rarely happened on Svartalfheim. Rarely did the half-elf get angered to the point when her power shone through. It was only since she had been in Asgard- no, since she had met with Loki, did it start to break through once more. And she did not like it. She did not like this version. First, it happened with Lady Sif, and now, it happened with the palace guards. It frightened her to think that she might do the same to the king and bring a worse fate upon herself by doing so. What was it about the emerald eyed god that brought such a ... Beast? Out of her. Was Loki her ignition? If so, then maybe, maybe it was not safe for him, let alone anyone else in this realm to be near her. She had never experienced the dull blow of her power and so, never knew her limit or what she could do with that power; but at the same time, she did not want to know. She was happy the way things were now, the stage at where he power was. But, there was also that small part of her, making her similar to Loki in the fact that she WAS curious. The more her curiosity consumed her mind, the more she thought about Loki, Nahari felt the heat of that boldness consume her slender figure once more. She was willing to try. Stepping up from her seat, Nahari walked back to the barriers and stuck out her hand, flexing her finger in a 'come hither' motion, whistling for Lacius to come to her. Not a moment later did the sound of weary footsteps approach. The redness creeped back slyly into her orbs and Nahari felt her breath quicken, her bosom heaving. Lacius came to a halt in front of the room and looked in curiously at the woman.

"What is it that you want?" he asked with weariness in his voice. In that moment Nahari felt herself battling with her own mind. She, she was saying to herself to back off, to leave him be, to remain quiet and wait patiently. But this new person, this confident side of her, the side she very rarely experienced, forcefully pushed aside Nahari's thoughts into the darkest corners of her mind. It was her time to shine, the red eyed Nahari thought. The silent one inside, the dark eyed Love of Loki being pushed to one side.

"You said you could show me a good time" Nahari stated, but inside her mind she screamed 'what are you doing?'. She thought of Loki in that moment, but the more she thought of him, the more this Nahari got stronger. Nahari raises her hand and lightly touched her neck, grinning at the soldier. Lacius grinned, all fear gone, and leant in towards the bars.

"That I can. I promise you; a much better time than Prince Loki" she said with such confidence.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that. Turn around, and place you back to the bars. We wouldn't want to let the men in on our little secret would we?" Nahari's words dripped with heat. What are you doing? She screamed in her mind. Are you stupid? Stop! "Silence" Nahari said aloud.

"Silence? I didn't say anything" Lacius answered and slowly turned around, placing his back against the bars. Nahari, with one hand, lightly caressed the guard's neck, but with the other she quietly ripped a strip of her dress away, long enough to grasp with both hands. A grin displaying on her lips, Nahari withdrew her hand from the guard's neck and threaded one end of the dress through the bars. Then, with her other hand, Nahari slid it through a gap the opposite side of the guard's neck and reached across his throat, grabbing the material. Then, with one swift movement, the red haired half-blood retreated her arms slightly and pulled the cloth at both ends; it tightening against Lacius' jugular.

"Are you having a good time?" she seethed against his ear as she tightened her grip. Stop it! Nahari screamed once more inside. Let him go! You're killing him! Please, Loki will hate me for this, stop! With the final scream of her words, and the loud choking noises of the guard, Nahari gasped and dropped the cloth, stumbling away from the cell bars. Dropping to the floor, holding his throat whilst gasping for air, Lacius looked up to his friends and was about to send for them, until he thought against it. He would appear weak if he told them that he was attacked by a female palace servant. Scrambling to his feet instead, the guard glared back at the woman into her now black eyes. "I am so sorry!" Nahari exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"You'll pay for that one day, wench!" Lacius snarled and slowly walked up the corridor. Holding out her hands in front of her face, Nahari gazed at them in disgust at the thought that she nearly killed a man.

…

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, gobsmacked at his father's words, gripping hold of his brother tighter.

"You may resume your friendship Loki, she may even have a place to stay in the palace and be given a position higher than maid, if she so desires, for she is royalty after all; but I will not have you take part in a relationship with her. That is my decision" Odin replied, placing his backside down on his royal throne. Frigga frowned greatly at her husband and shook her head. Lady Sif smiled slightly to herself; this would give her great opportunity to try with Loki. And the remaining beings in the room, including the emerald orbed prince, stood, mouths open in shock, disgust, every emotion that tore Loki's heart.

"If we can be friends, they why not… lovers?" Loki questioned, waving his arms about to emphasis his annoyance.

"Because my word is final. She has lied to you, and to this realm regarding her identity. She has also proved to be unstable in certain situations with members of this palace. That is not someone I wish to stand by the side of my son. I forbid it" the All-Father stated, as matter-of-factly.

"I will not leave her presence" the trickster god said with defiance. Odin nodded, and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Like I said, your friendship has been blessed; she will have new provisions, a place to stay in this palace. But an intimate relationship; I forbid" The wise king of the golden realm of Asgard spoke with authority.

"So be it. But do not expect me to be on good terms with you, and do NOT interfere with the matters of love in my life. I will marry when I see fit, with whom I wish. Never; never do you grant me my wishes, my hearts desires.…" Spat the young prince back, then gradually turned on the spot, gripping the god of thunder tightly. "Guards!" Loki shouted at the door, and immediately, the men burst into the room, looking at the young prince. "Let Nahari free from the cells and send her to the library…" The guards bowed and left the room. "…Take me to the library, brother" Thor nodded and left the room slowly, supporting the pale god.

"I'm so sorry, brother. You deserved her love" Thor spoke sadly as the pair of them were well away from the hall

"Don't worry. I do not plan to keep fathers words…" the silver tongue began, stopping to look up at his brother's face. "… I have done so much for you in your lifetime; aiding you in battles, saving you, getting you out of trouble with my ability to talk a situation away. I ask this one thing of you Thor, out of everything that you do not speak of this to anyone. If you value me as a brother, then you will respect this request, and pretend you know nothing of it…"

"All I wish is for you to be happy. As wrong as this is Loki… I will utter no word. I will keep this to myself" Thor answered and Loki smiled greatly.

"Thank you, brother" the trickster god whispered, and looked back down the corridor. The two sons of Odin walked the rest of the way to the grand library in utter silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Next chapter! So this is shorter and my biggest apologies, but I think it's the most boring. I'm really sorry for that. It's a chatty chapter; a big moment in the relationship with Loki and Nahari, and not much action. But either way I hope you enjoy. By the way, as I have done in my previous stories, I asked everyone if there was something they would like to see happen that I might consider incorporating into my own ideas. Because I love to see what your imagination comes up with, but I also think it's a good way to please the readers. So feel free in the review to write something you might like to see. I cannot guarantee that I will use all of them or even one, but I usually do incorporate at least one it. So don't feel sad; because as awesome as they WILL be, they may not in any way link with my intentions for the next chapter. Feel free to ask anything. Loves you all. You are all great. You really make me want to write more and more. Thank you so much for you dedication to this story and for loving it!*Passes everyone a Loki shaped cookie as a present for being fabulous*

On a different note – who else is totally gutted that Josh Dallas isn't playing Fandral again in Thor 2?

Hello New follower – curlyfries101 (I like curly fries! Yummy)

Shadow Realm Triforce – I must give that game an ago. I'm glad you get it. I wasn't sure if I wrote it clearly enough in the story so *fhew* im glad. Thank you! Haha, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Loves x

KneelBeforeMe – *That hilarious moment when Loki cuts Sif's hair off in the mythologies. One point to Loki!* I'm so glad you loved it. Just, don't be disappointed with this one please! Yay, darker side :) haha. Loves xx

Lylequinn15 – Haha, I really had fun writing the Sif/Loki scene. I reminded me of, I don't know if you have seen it, in return to Cranford when William asks his cousin if she loves him in a way that says 'oh goodness, please no' and she says of course not. Not at all! I definitely want to work on the love triangle with Loki/Sif/Nahari! Thank you for reviewing! Loves x

SavySnape7 – Haha thank you for reviewing. Are you enjoying the twists? Haha! Loves x

Anonymous3:30 – Haha, I totally loved your lists of insults about her! Brilliant! 1). Haha Odin flavoured Parmesan. *grates away his shiny grey had and eye patch with evil chuckle*: D 2). We will have our revenge Review button! We will get the avengers, and we will kick your funky button! Woohoo, strange Nahari. 3). Attacks Loki with a hug! 4). Sorry to hear you have a sinus infection and feel like poop… but… DID YOU FILM IT!? That's something you would see on you've been framed! Lol. Your life sounds so amazing! Seriously. You sound like you have so much fun! I love ice cream! 5). It would make a tremendous show! I would watch! 6). I choose corner too! 7). you shall see soon! Mwhahahahha 8). Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Much loves. Xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari is mine.

…..

The emerald green eyed god of mischief held onto his brother as the doors to the library were open and exposed the vast expanse of age old books. Hobbling inside, Loki eyed every section of his favoured place, trying to pin point the fair Nahari; presuming that she would have reached the place sooner than he, being that she was after all closer to the palace library. Looking deep into the darkness of the back of the room of knowledge, the trickster god's heart fluttered with anticipation as his eyes locked upon a form, sitting on the chair beside the table. Dropping his hand from Thor, the black haired prince turned to him and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, brother. I can go on from here…" Loki spoke with reassurance in his voice. The blonde prince paused a moment, unsure about leaving his brother in his state, but thought against arguing with him; he never won. Nodding, Thor tapped his brother's arm with a grin on his face and began to turn away until his wrist was caught in Loki's cold hand. "…You will tell no one about this, will you?" The silver tongue spoke, suddenly feeling weary about his brother leaving, giving that he could just walk away and go back to his father and tell him of Loki's intentions to pursue a secret relationship. The god of thunders features softened; and exhaled quietly, looking at Loki with his azure blue eyes.

"Tell them about what?" Thor answered playfully, but his eyes told the youngest son of Odin not to fret. Loki sighed and nodded and let his brothers wrists go, watching him walk away and from the room. Straightening his shoulders, the god of mischief slowly limped towards the bottom of the room, swallowing. He felt nervous. Why did he feel nervous? He did not know; but what he did know, was that he was eager beyond imagining to see her. Gradually getting closer and closer, the exotic eyes of the mischievous prince looked upon the black orbs of his love. Grinning, Loki limped as quickly as he could towards the half-blood. Spotting Loki, Nahari jumped up from the chair and strode forward a few steps, smiling lovingly. The young prince reached her in a split second. Taking her by surprise, Loki roughly gripped the back of her head with one hand, and with the other, pressed it hard against her chest, walking her back towards a bookcase. Once pressed up against it, Loki brought his lips down passionately upon the pale pink ones of the half-elf and hummed into the embrace, never softening his grip on her hair or arm. Nahari snaked her arms around the god's back and gripped tightly his tunic, melting into his embrace.

"Has it been allowed?" Nahari asked breathlessly as Loki broke their kiss, needing air. Loosening his grip on the red head, the god of mischief took a step backwards; his previously passion filled eyes now sparkled with sadness. The god of mischief sighed and reached forward, placing a stray hair back behind her ear.

"Not exactly…" He whispered and watched as Nahari sighed, slumping against the bookcase.

"What? What was his decision?" she inquired, crossing her arms against her chest, looking to the floor.

"He has blessed our friendship, but courting or more has been forbidden" he replied, staring at the solemn woman. "Nahari?"

"I will honour his wish" She spoke, her voice shaking.

"No, no. I care not for his wishes or requests. We will continue this… courtship… away from his eyes." Loki answered, reaching over and lifting her chin up so that she faced him straight on.

"No Loki. That would be wrong. He is the king. I want to spend time with you, more than friends, but I cannot do this in secret. I have already kept too many things from others, on here in this realm, and on Svartalfheim. I cannot bare living in secrets" Nahari explained, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"So… so you do not wish to be with me?" Loki gasped, completely taken aback.

"Of course I do. But I can't do it in secret. I just can't. I don't want to live in the shadows. I'm already a prisoner in my own mind!" Whined the red head; flailing her arms to emphasise, but instantly stopped when she watched the young prince frown. "What is it Loki?"

"You said you were a prisoner in your own mind… why? Why are you?" The curiosity in the prince seeping through to the surface. Nahari panicked and looked away, stepping sideways from the young god. Loki reached out his hand and grabbed the woman's arm, holding her in place. "What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing… I did not mean anything" she said quickly, still looking away from the god of mischief.

"You cannot lie to the expert in lies. Answer me, Nahari" commanded the black haired god. Nahari feebly glanced up at the youngest son of Odin and her eyes sparkled with fear and sadness.

"There's something wrong with me, Loki" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" The god of mischief inquired, breaking away from the woman, and limped towards the chair, dropping onto it heavily. Nahari bit her lip and slowly approached him, crouching down to sit down on the floor in front of him.

"I nearly killed a guard today…" Nahari began and watched Loki's eyes widen. "… There's something about you; I don't know what. But when I get angry, I think of you in an attempt to calm myself down; but all it does it fuel it… I don't know what it is, but it pushes me aside and takes over. I don't know how to explain it without showing you; but im scared to do that" when she finished speaking, the red haired woman eyed her love and spotted that his expression was unchanging, he was still and looked back with intensity.

"Show me" he said quietly, leaning forward. Nahari shook her head in disagreement and scrambled backwards away from him. "Nahari, please, show me. I can defend myself with enchantments, if that is what you fear"

"But I'm not angry Loki, I can't" responded the half-elf, objecting to the young prince.

"Think of something…" Loki pushed, eager to see this other side that Nahari spoke of.

"It doesn't work that way. I need something to start it off physically… Loki… hit me" retorted the mysterious black eyed woman.

"I will not hit you" the trickster god scoffed, leaning back in his chair. Nahari rose to her feet in an instant on stood over the black haired man, eyeing his handsome features. Reaching her arm forward, Nahari picked up Loki's hand and brought it in front of her face.

"Hit me, Loki" she said. The young prince sighed loudly, his eyes showing regret for something he was about to do and ever so slowly moved his hand out to the side, then moments later brought it back the other way, bringing it hard against Nahari's face. The half-elf gasped as the pain enveloped her cheek and she stumbled backwards, cupping her cheek with her hand. Slowly her torso began to tremble and she shut her eyes tight. Loki stood up onto his feet and watched the woman's face with eagerness. "How dare you!" Nahari suddenly screamed, causing Loki to jump at the sudden noise. Nahari snapped her eyes open and brought her arms down to her side, clutching her wrists tightly into balls; her eyes slowly painted red. The lie smith inhaled loudly at the sight of the red eyes in his loves head. "You dare lay a finger on me?" She spat, her eyes blaring with fury.

"N- Nahari, you asked me to" Loki stuttered feeling rather chilled as the atmosphere in the library seemed to cool.

"Is the son of Odin frightened of me? How prodigious!" The woman chuckled darkly as she watched the god limp backwards, back onto the chair. Stop it! That's enough! He has seen now. There is no need for anything else. Stop! Nahari screamed inside, willing herself to stop, just as she did in the cell. "Be quiet!" The red haired woman screamed, and Loki gathered at that moment that is was not he she was speaking to. Enough is enough, calm yourself! Thought the half-elf once more, but instead of listening, the woman reached forward and gripped Loki's tunic, bringing her face and inch away from her's. "You desire me, Odinson; I see it in your eyes"

"Nahari, that's enough now. You have revealed yourself to me now. There is no need to resume this stance" Loki replied, gripping the woman's wrist. Nahari chuckled and with her free hand she trailed her finger lightly from the bottom of his jaw to slowly up the side of his face, grinning mischievously, her rouge eyes flickering.

"Oh but do you not like me like this; bold, confident… luscious?" The words dripped like liquid gold from her lips, dancing around outside Loki's ear. The emerald god gripped the hands of the woman roughly and threw her off him. Nahari yelped as she came in contact with the floor and led still, her breath hitching.

"Nahari?" Loki spoke with concern. He had to throw her away from him in an attempt to bring Nahari back, but he sorely regretted his decision when he watched her lie down, silent and unmoving. Dropping down onto the floor, hissing from the pain in his leg, the god crawled over to the female body and looked down at her pale face. Nahari stared out at the god of mischief with tears trickling down her face. "I'm sorry, Nahari, im so sorry"

"It's not your fault…You had to" She answered and leant forward, gripping onto the god and brought him down against her so that they both led on the floor, hugging each other lovingly. "See Loki? I cannot let that happen again. It doesn't just frighten others… It frightens me. Knowing that im capable of killing or seriously harming someone and it is not even me; but no one even knows. I don't make sense, I know..."

"Let me help you, then Nahari. Do not section yourself away from me. I want to be with you. Let me help" Loki whispered against Nahari's ear and the woman leant in further towards the god and nodded, replying silently. Loki sighed in relief and slowly stroked her head gently.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Loki" she uttered against the god's chest.

"Do not think of it. I know it was not you" Cooed the emerald eyed god. The both remained on the floor, against each other, speaking quietly for quite some time after that incident, knowing that they were safe in the back of the library, away from prying eyes. But sometimes, life plays cruel games, especially in regards to the young prince. Little did the pair know that Lady Sif had left the hall in pursuit of the young prince, wanting… needing to speak with him about her feelings now that her secret was revealed.


	16. Chapter 16

NEW CHAPTER! So here is the next instalment of this tale. I hope its ok and that you enjoy it. I do hope it isn't much of a disappointment. Thank you all for your marvellous feedback; you are all amazing! Loves you all. Please, please, please, read and review and comment your epic brilliance. Your feedback is such an encouragement.

KneelBeforeMe – Not a problem at all my dear! Haha, no worries. Are you enjoying your new school? What year are you in? Oh, im glad you liked it, I was worried because I thought it was a rather crap chapter "/ enjoy this chapter lovely! Loves x

Lokiworshipper13 – Darn you Sif! Go away! Yes, I do agree, she needs a hobby! Hmmm, but what? Hehe. Haha, slight problem. Well I shall be hoping to go into that in more detail in the next chapter. Thank you me darlin' for reviewing! Loves x

SavySnape7 – I was looking over my first instalment of my Loki/Leera trilogy, and my first part of the story, you like reviewed every chapter! I just want to thank you for that. Amazing! I love JOSH DALLAS AS FANDRAL. No way will Zachary Levi be better in any way! Lol, sorry, rant over. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Much loves x

Shadow Realm Triforce – Well if I get that game, I shall let you know what I think haha! Thank you! As much as it hurt her, I loved the Loki slapping bit, not because of the pain, but that she trusted him enough to hurt her, if you get my meaning. I think that the trust in that chapter really shows how their relationship is going to develop with her evil side in the upcoming chapters. Grr… haha. No one seems to Like Sif or Odin very much lol. Thank you for reviewing! Loves xx

Lylequinn15 – _**Oh no, im so sorry about the confusion! Right, Nahari has like a Gollum condition, if you get me. Two sides; one good one bad. Her bad side comes out when she is angered. It's partly because of the dark elf inside her battling with the goodness of an Aesir; and Asgardian. So, the only way I can explain it clear enough is that Nahari, the good side, is the half Asgardian side. The evil Nahari is the half dark elf side.**_ That probably didn't sound right at all, but I hope that clears it up. Sorry again my dear! Loves xx

Anonymous3:30 – Sorry, I have to do this review a little quicker, as I need to post I before I go to bed "(*begs for forgiveness for lack of response!* Im very glad you enjoyed you cookie! Did it taste nice? I burnt my virtual one! Haha. Wow, your life! Seriously, you have loads of fun. I love how your father is like casually disowning you because of that incident! Haha…. ODIN! Lol. Did you get a refill? I love Oreo milkshake, so if that was me tipping mine I would have died inside! Lol. It's a good thing that you make people laugh and smile! I always look forward to your reviews because they make me do just that! Haha definitely. I will join you! Hehe. I saved some spare Odin shavings, *passes you a tub filled with it* oh now… let that poopy feeling go... here's another chapter to make you feel better. Oh why thank you darling, I am rather ecstatic that you found my chapter splendid. Here, have an English scone! *hands you a plate full* YES, WE WIN REVIEW BUTTON, WE WIN! Loves xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari is mine x

…..

"Loki, are you in here?" the female, brunette warrior asked as she poked her head around the library door. The god of mischief snapped his head up from the floor in a sudden panic and placed his pale hand over the red-head woman's mouth, silencing her as he slowly got up from the floor, pulling Nahari with him. Silently, the trickster god walked towards the ladder leading up to the balcony and, gripped Nahari, pushing her upwards up the steps. Ascending quickly but quietly, the half-elf, held her breath. Pulling herself up onto the platform, Nahari crawled to the back, and curled up into the blackness out of sight. Loki reached for a book from the nearest bookcase and hobbled back to the seat, sitting down, opening the book. Lady Sif had walked halfway into the room when all the unseen commotion took place, and grinned with the greatest happiness as her eyes locked on to Loki taking a seat with a book in hand. What else would he be doing? She thought. Scanning the surrounding area, the warrior expected to see that… palace maid, as Loki had requested her presence there; but there was no sign, so Sif automatically presumed that the young prince sent her on her way. Smirking, Sif came within a short distance of Loki and cleared her throat to show her presence to the prince. Loki gave a slight jump, pretending not to see her standing there all this time and pulled his eyes away from the book, smiling up at the woman.

"Lady Sif" Loki acknowledged, closing the book and placing it on the table, the trickster god crossed his arms, waiting for Sif to speak.

"No Nahari about?" She stated, looking the prince in his exotic eyes.

"No, she left a while ago" Lied the silver Tongue. Sif nodded, listening, and strode over to the bookcase, leaning against it leisurely.

"Did you speak with her?" Inquired the brunette, folding her arms against her chest.

"I did. She knows of my father's command, and will respect it as much as I" spoke the emerald god.

"I'm sorry about the decision, Loki. I could see that you were happy with her. But at least love is not over. You can still find someone…" offered the warrior female, stepping away from the bookcase and stalked towards the god. Dropping down in front of him, Sif knelt and placed her hands on the knees of the young god, looking up at him, her eyes sparkling. Loki shifted uncomfortably, but did not remove the woman's hands. "I meant what I said in the hall, Loki. I know, I should have said it some time ago; but I was embarrassed, I didn't know what I was feeling. But now I know what it is, and when I heard about your love for that woman, it tore me inside… I do have feelings for you Loki"

"I always thought you had feelings for my brother. Was it not your intention to stand by his side?" Said Loki, looking back at the warrior goddess.

"We were young when we said those things; neither of us shares feelings for each other. Thor has eyes for other maidens. Also, how else was I supposed to hide my feelings for you?" Sif replied, moving her hands slowly up the god's thighs until she stopped half way. "You may not love me, but now that you are a 'free man' once again, can we not at least give it a try Loki? You might find that your feelings change towards me" Sif fluttered her dark eyelashes and the young god swallowed. Of course she was a beauty of a woman; any man would be a fool to think against that, but his heart was for Nahari. He loved her. As Loki was consumed in thought, he did not see Sif push herself up on Loki's thighs and place her lips against those of the young prince. Loki broke from his train of thought and gasped at the feeling of another woman's lips on his; and ashamedly it was not at all unpleasant. Staying like that only momentarily, the prince got himself together and reached out, placing his hands on Sif's arms, pushing her away, detaching their lips in an instant.

"Do not do that again, Sif!" Loki warned, stepping up from the chair. Sif scrambled to her feet and blushed furiously, gazing back at the silver tongue.

"Why Loki, you are not bound to anyone" she answered, stepping forward once more towards him, but Loki placed his hands out in front of him to prevent her from coming any closer.

"I may not be bound to anyone, Sif, but my opinion about you will not change. I love you as a friend, but nothing more. Respect my decision." Responded the god of mischief, holding onto the side of the table for support. Sif shook her head and looked to the floor, holding and arm, shuffling her feet.

"My feelings will not change towards you either, Loki" She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Then that is something you shall have to deal with, Sif" the emerald orbed god answered, sighing loudly, feeling horrid about his words, but knowing that they had to be said. Sif looked up with genuine upset, her eyes brimming with tears and she nodded to Loki in understanding.

"Then excuse me, Loki. I will take my leave now" spoke the warrior and turned quickly, leaving the room at a rapid speed in embarrassment. The lie smith sighed loudly as the library door closed after the woman and Loki dropped down onto the chair with some force, placing his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his thighs.

…

"She IS beautiful Loki" A quiet voice came, causing the young god to jump. He had forgotten that Nahari hid in the shadows of the balcony. Snapping his head upwards, Loki eyed the red-haired woman looking down at him. Pulling himself up wearily, Loki strode over to the ladder and slowly placed a foot on each step, squinting at each movement his leg made. Reaching the top, Loki pulled himself up and used his hands to slide himself along the balcony. Nahari sat in the corner of the balcony, where only the whites of her eyes could be seen, and the god of mischief slid over to her, resting dangerously close next to her, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"So are you" he said suddenly, his words dancing warmly around the pointed ears of the half-blood. Nahari exhaled and dropped her head to the side, allowing it to rest on the prince's shoulder. The mischievous prince too, dropped his head to the side and settled it on top of his loves.

"Would you really decline her offer if you had not met me?" Nahari whispered in the darkness.

"But I have met you, so that matters not" corrected the god, closing his eyes.

"Yes, but, would you?" persisted the palace maid.

"No, I do not think I would. I meant what I said. I love her as a friend, never a lover. Let's not talk about this, it wearies me" said Loki moving his head slightly so that he could kiss the woman's head. Then slowly and lovingly, the emerald green prince lifted his head and wrapped his arm around Nahari, caressing her arm gently. "Look at me" Nahari raised her head and looked up at the god, just making his face out in the darkness. Loki leant forward, closing the distance, pressing his lips hard against the maids, moving rhythmically, with such delicacy. Nahari sighed into the embrace and snaked her hands into Loki's black locks, gripping tightly and she pressed her lips even harder against his. Sliding his pale hands down the sides of the elven beauty, Loki gripped her hips and slowly began to pull her up and over to sit her on his lap. Once settled, Loki broke the kiss and rested his forehead against the woman's gently. "You are like my air supply, woman. I cannot seem to breathe without you near me." Said the god, breathlessly.

"This is going to be hard, doing this in secret, you know" admitted the half-blood, stroking a long, slender finger down the prince's jaw. Loki nodded in agreement, biting his bottom uncharacteristically, placing his hands on Nahari's sides.

"Will you come and stay with me tonight?" He said above a whisper, cheeks colouring at a rapid pace, but was unseen due to the darkness.

"If that is what you want, my lord" Nahari retorted, smiling as she sat on the god's lap.

"That is what-" Loki began but fell instantly silent when the doors to the library opened once more. Eyes wide, Loki gripped Nahari tightly and held her against his chest, his breathing rapid as his eye settled upon his parents. "Do not move or make a sound" Loki whispered against Nahari's ear, watching with dread at the elder beings from his spot in the darkness of the balcony.

…..

"I told you that he would no longer be here. He is upset; understandably so" Frigga exclaimed waving her arms in frustration as she eyed the empty room. Odin snapped his head towards his wife and frowned greatly.

"Why, why is it?" he asked incredulously.

"You broke his heart Odin! Your poor decision has pushed him further into sadness" Frigga responder, facing Odin full on, her golden locks swaying down her back like a waterfall as she moved, emphasising her annoyance.

"You think my decision poor?" Odin asked, raising his eyebrow at his wife.

"Of course I do! You listened to a warrior; a friend of our sons over me! Did I not give you a convincing enough speech about them both. But because Lady Sif mentioned that Nahari had a few bursts of anger, you deem her unfit! Did not I have fits of anger when we courted? Yet that did not stop you from marrying me! And what if she hid her heritage! Do you not think that she may not have wanted to be noticed as royalty in this realm, but wanted to live a different life? It was not as if she lied about taking another's life, or planning to usurp the throne. She lied about being royal because she wanted to work in the palace. Is that not something to look upon as noble instead? I agree with your ruling Odin, because you are the king of this realm, and my husband. But this, this… this is utterly ridiculous! I will have no part in this decision. If Loki chooses to become cold and distant from you, then so be it." Frigga finished speaking and a sparking tear caressed her cheek.

"I did not realise this would affect you so much" Odin responded, taken aback by his wife's words.

"Then you are growing blind in your old age, Odin. I ask you, rethink your decision!" Frigga snapped back and looked towards the back of the library. Odin huffed and shook his head, retreating from the library in haste. Frigga squinted, and focused her eyes upon two hidden beings in the dark. Silently, Frigga praised her keen eye sight, something that everyone seemed to forget she had the ability of. Smiling, Frigga walked forward a few paces and stopped, standing still. "You need not be afraid, my son. I will not speak of this" She said comfortingly, then spun around, the garments dancing around the floor as she left the room.

…..

The god of mischief held his breath as his mother looked their way and he felt his heart rising to his throat at the idea of her exposing them. But then, he thought against it. Frigga, his mother, she would never do something like that. Thor perhaps, yes, but never Frigga. As much as Loki tried to think against it, Frigga did love him an awful lot; more than Thor? He did not know. However, her knew that in a circumstance as such, Frigga would call Thor forward if it were him, but Loki, she always left him to it, never scolding him, never exposing him, always loving him. "You need not be afraid, my son. I will not speak of this" her angelic voice came in the darkness, and the trickster god let out a long breath, feeling relief fill him, then in the next moment the door closed, leaving them, once more, finally, alone.

"Maybe it is about time we left this place. Come, let us leave" Spoke the black haired youngest son of Odin. Nahari nodded and climbed off the prince's lap, holding out a hand for him to take to pull himself up. Standing on his feet seconds later, the lie smith wrapped his arms around the half-elf's waist and placed his talented mouth against her sensitive ear. "Hold on. This will be quicker than walking" he said lusciously, and before Nahari had time to register his words, both beings were sucked into pitch blackness. They spun for some time into the nothingness; the feeling of transporting growing rather familiar to the woman as she had experienced such a strange feeling leaving the castle with the prince only a few days ago. When the sensation subsided and floor met with their feet, Nahari slowly opened her eyes and scanned the area they had landed in. Loki's chambers.


	17. Chapter 17

Good evening everyone. Here is the next chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as much. Thank you all for reading and reviewing each chapter! Your comments are very encouraging and inspire me to write even more! You are all fab! Thank you. Much loves.

Hello new comer – JackSparrowsWench92!

KneelBeforeMe – very happy that you enjoyed it! Oh no! Is it dreadfully horrible? Have you made friends yet? I imagine you are busy what with choices in subjects and new subjects. Looking forward to picking your subjects? I'm going into my second year of university next week, so a bit busy for me too hehe! Loves xx

Shadow Realm Triforce – Haha, who doesn't like them. Is it bad that I do actually like Sif's character in the films? I just wanted to make her different for this story lol. I'm afraid she'll be a bit more annoying in this chapter too. Forgive! *hehe, watches Loki sleep creepily with grin on face* loves xx

Savysnape7 – I love Frigga too! Haha. Oh your compliments are just amazing! Thank you. You made my day! It's nice to hear stuff like that and really does put faith in myself to write more for all you lovely people. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Much loves xx

Anonymous3:30 – no cliff-hanger! Yay! No, thankfully, she didn't over hear the conversation. Haha, don't worry; Nahari isn't going to usurp the throne. Frigga was making a point that that was NOT what Nahari was doing. But as far as skeletons in closets go… we shall see. Mwhahahahha. *crazy eyes, rocking back and forth in the darkness* 1). Your life is just so fantastically funny. I love it. Another funny episode please! 2). Im so glad you're feeling better! Oh no! Yes, I will join you and throw rotten vegetables through their windows and cackles insanely. I just realise that I describe myself as quite a maniac, I promise you. Im not. Now, where's that cheese grater? ODIN! 3). *inserts some virtual peace through this story for you* 4). Frigga! 5). Hey Odin, do you want to BE my lunch? 6). Haha oh dear. Paint yourself blue and stick red contacts in and stand in front of your father and say dramatically *look what you did to me! What am I? TELL ME!* re-inact the whole scene. It would be hilarious, but also make him crap his pants….. I feel horrid. Lol. Im sorry. 7). I'm glad! I would have offered caviar, but I think its creepy eating frog's babies…. 8). Pregnant Nahari, now that would be interesting mwhahahahha. 9). *pretends that I understood the French* merci! (That's pretty much all I know) loves xx

Marvel owns Love and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari belongs to me.

….

"Why do your cheeks flush? Are you embarrassed? You have been in my chambers before, Nahari" The playful god spoke as he walked backwards a few steps towards his balcony, his beautiful exotic eyes sparkling as they locked onto the blackness of those belonging to the half-blood beauty. Nahari blushed and idly played with the black drapes that hung from the beams high above the prince's bed. Shrugging, the woman found a huge fascination with her feet on the floor; anything to keep her from looking at the young prince. Loki found this highly amusing and stepped back further until he leant against the open wall, crossing his arms, smirking. "Does my floor interest you, maid?" he inquired playfully, his eyes burning with pure emotion. Nahari took in a deep breath and looked up from the floor, but not towards the god of mischief. Instead, she eyed the items in his room; not having a proper chance the last time she slept in his room... The time when they were just friends. He had books beyond numbering, of all genres great and small perched on dark mahogany bookshelves. His walls were quite the opposite; light in colour and displayed paintings of forestry's and every kind of green plantation and herb. His wardrobe was the same as his bookshelf; dark and large, and the remainder of the room contained personal belongings, pieces of equipment, his armour and many more curious objects. Finding him even more fascinating, Nahari looked back to the bed. Such a grand bed; a tall, wide, magnificent bed, with bed sheets the colour of his eyes and silk in material. And once more, she found herself blushing. "Nahari, say something" Loki said, dropping his arms to his side, walking down, away from the balcony towards the woman. The red haired palace maid glanced up at the black haired male and blinked slowly, taking in as much of his beautiful face as she could muster. The silver tongue chuckled at the expression and closed the distance, cupping her face in his hands. "you are still silent, woman" but before Nahari even had a chance to reply, the trickster god moved his head forward and captured the woman's lips in a searing kiss. Nahari smiled into the embrace and stood on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around the youngest son of Odin's neck. "Perhaps silence is good in this circumstance" Loki chuckled against Nahari's lips, walking her backwards towards the bed. The back of Nahari's legs hit the foot board and tumbled backwards into the green sheets, pulling Loki with her.

"We shouldn't be doing this" she warned, looking up with heavy eyes at the god of tricks.

"Why not?" he questioned, leaning down and placed a soft kiss to the side of Nahari's neck.

"Loki-" she whispered a warning, but closing her eyes whilst sighing, betrayed her.

"you're so beautiful" the emerald green god said quietly, trailing his slender hand up the woman's side, enjoying the shivers that he sent down her spine. As Loki caressed the palace maid, and placed loving kisses along her neck and jaw line, a sudden knocking at the door came. Instantly pulling away from Nahari with fear, Loki looked towards the door. "Who is it?" he asked. Nahari swallowed and slid off the bed onto the floor and crawled underneath; the space big enough to conceal a body or two.

"It's me, Loki. It's Sif" a feminine voice came and Loki sighed. Walking to the door, the youngest son of Odin slouched his shoulders and reached for the door knob. Turning it, Loki pulled back the door and looked out of the small gap between the door and the frame.

"What do you want Sif, can you not see that it is late?" his voice sounded dull, uninviting and wearisome.

"I want to speak with you, Loki. Let me in, please" Sif responded, placing a hand on the door, attempting to push it open.

"It can wait until the morning. Leave now, please" Loki replied and turned, but as he did, Sif with her warrior strength, pushed open the door and stumbled into the room. Shutting it behind her, Sif moved forwards towards the god and gripped his tunic, spinning him so that him back made impact with the nearest wall. Loki grunted and his eyes opened wide in shock at her ferocity. Placing a hand roughly into his chest, Sif leant forward, holding him there and kissed him roughly on his lips.

"I do not believe you! Every man has desired me. You are no exception." she said angrily against his lips. "No one has rejected me before. You are just afraid, afraid to love someone else" Loki snarled as the brunette woman's hand snaked over his chest and watched as her eyes sparkled with something more than want.

"Sif, enough! I told you once, I will not tell you again! I am a prince and you will listen to me. Remove your hands from me and get out!" Loki shouted, frowning with great intensity, but Lady Sif did not budge. Gripping her wrists tightly in his hands, Loki pushed forward and threw the woman to the floor, snarling as he looked down at her quivering form.

"You will regret this, Loki. You will find no one else willing to court you, to bed you!" she yelled in response, tears trickling down her face. The god of mischief scoffed and shook his head.

"You think too highly of yourself, Lady Sif. Now get up and leave my room. I forbid you to ever enter these chambers again. If you do, so help me, I will report you to the All-Father for sexual-assault. I do not wish to touch you, nor bed you. Find another man whom would be willing, after all there are 'so many' that desire you. I will never want you in that way; never" commented the mischievous prince. The warrior stood to her feet and glared anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Then you are a fool" she spat back.

"Mind who you speak to, Lady Sif!" scolded the dark haired god, stalking towards the woman with an unquenchable thirst to suddenly harm her. How dare she speak to his with such distain? How dare she put her hands all over him and kiss him? How dare she say that he was only capable of getting her and that she was the only willing maiden to bed him? If she had not of interrupted him and Nahari then he would have-. Nahari! Loki suddenly thought. She was still in the room. He needed to get Sif from the room because of that now. He could not risk exposing her in his angered state. So, reaching out a hand, the god of mischief clasped her neck firmly, but not roughly and pulled her towards the door. Opening it with his free hand, Loki thrust the brunette maiden into the hallway and stepped outside, eyeing a guard not too far up the corridor. "Guard, come here!" the man in question did not wait another moment and rushed towards the young prince with worry etched on his face.

"My Lord, is all well?" He asked, placing a fist over his chest in respect and bowed quickly in front of him.

"Please escort Lady Sif to her chambers and make sure of it that she does not return to this corridor again" Loki commanded with such authority and grimace that Sif shivered and looked to the floor in shame. The soldier nodded and quickly got to his lord's request, walking up behind the lady and slowly marched her down the hall until they were both out of sight. Slamming his chamber door shut in annoyance, the god of mischief growled and stalked back into his room, dropping down onto the bed ungracefully. Nahari let out a sigh of relief and crawled out from her hiding place under the bed and stood at the end of the bed, watching as the young prince placed his face in his hands and leant his elbows on his legs, shaking his head in disbelief. Swallowing hard, the half-blood gracefully sat down beside him and placed a gentle hand on the lower of his slender back.

"Are you ok, Loki?" She said quietly, eyeing his slouched posture. The young god nodded silently and exhaled. "Loki? Look at me please" Nahari said, placing a hand against his pale cheek and pulled it to face her. Loki stared into the black orbs of the female beauty and smiled a small smile, but genuine all the same. "Ignore her words. She was jealous and upset. You COULD get any maiden you wished Loki, and there are many who desire you. Do not let her words hover around you like a persistent headache."

"I know, I know. Besides, what does she know…? I have you, do I not?" Answered the trickster god.

"Yes, my lord, you have me… all of me" Nahari agreed and stroked the young prince's face with gentle love and affection. The emerald green god sighed and leant forward, capturing Nahari's lips in a passionate embrace. With his pale hands, the god of mischief pushed the palace maid down gently onto her back and allowed her to shuffled backwards so that she led in the centre of the green sheets just as she had before, cheeks almost tinted rouge. Loki moved onto his hands and knees and crawled up the bed until he covered the half-elf's torso, his hair dishevelled and curled around his cheekbones and he looked down at the beauty laying upon his bed.

"Nahari?" Loki spoke with… was that nervousness? Biting his bottom lip, the master of the arts bore his exotic eyes into the woman's head, waiting for her response. But she did not give one; well and audible one. Feebly nodding her head, slight panic, but not of the frightful sort, consumed her and she turned her face away from him. "Please, don't look away from me… do not be embarrassed…" Loki cooed, placing a soft kiss on Nahari's forehead. The red haired palace maid gradually turned her head so that her eyes met the princes once more and she closed her eyes. The god of mischief continued to trail soft kisses down her neck and onto her slightly exposed shoulder. Nahari shivered and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, her breathing laboured. "Trust me; I'll take care of you…" Loki said, his eyes darkening with passion.

That night, the Lord and maid led together, expressing their hidden love for one another with such passion. Loki had felt like they were the only two beings in the nine realms. He realized in that moment that he truly did love this woman, no matter how long he had known her for. She was special in many ways, and he cared not for the circumstances of Odin finding out, if that ever was revealed. Right now, all that mattered was that they were together, and time stopped as their love grew stronger. Nahari fell asleep peacefully, with such a beautiful glow on her face, a smile stretching from one world to the next; her happiness clearly evident for the first time since she met the young handsome prince. Scooting up behind her, Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into the back of the red heads neck, breathing in her beautiful scent.

…

"I will speak with Loki in the morn…" Odin said sleepily as he led next to his wife in the darkness of their royal chamber.

"I should hope so…" Came the queen's reply, clearly unimpressed. "Have you changed your mind?"

"All in good time, my love; I would speak with him first" Answered the All-Father.

"You said that last time Odin" Stated Frigga, pulling the fur duvet closer to her face for warmth.

"But as you said, I took the wrong advice last time." Odin pointed out and heard with wife yawn. "We will speak in the morn, then my dear. Sleep well"

"Yes, we will" Frigga slurred and fell into a welcomed slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

Here it isssssssssssssssssssssssssss sss! The next chapter of this magical instalment. Thank you so very much for your love and support with your brilliant reviews. Please, read and enjoy! And send me your thoughts! I do love to read your reviews. Much loves. X

WinterIsComing – Well I do believe you are a new person! Hello and welcome to my crazy world! Haha. Thank you ever so much for the review! Wow, thank you for reading through the whole thing! Amazing? That is such a compliment, thank you (my apologies, I say thank you a lot) thank you so much haha. You should check out my Loki trilogy, that had a lot of Loki action/love :) much loves x

Lylequinn15 – GO AWAY SIF! Haha, that's what everyone is thinking right now. *chases the brunette warrior with a pair of scissors… I will cut your hair off again Sif, I will!* I love the awkwardness too! Shall I do more? Hehe. Do I blame her too, for her stalker-ish ways… no, not at all. Thank you very much for your review my dear. Loves x

Savysnape7 – Sif! Stop it Sif! Haha. Ooo, you shall have to wait and see in regards to finding them out. Dun dun dun. Will they? Won't they? Hehe. Thank you very much! Loves always xx

Shadow Realm Triforce – I agree. In the fanfics she appears to be made out to be really mean towards Loki (Ooops, am I talking about my own work? Lol) but yes I do agree. I'm not too fond of fanfic Sif. I am very much looking forward to seeing Jamie Alexander as Sif in the next Thor movie! I enjoyed the popcorn! Here you go a massive plate of virtual Loki cookies *hands you wrapped up box of cookies and a cute cupcake on top* for being my 100th reviewer! Thank you very much. Much loves xx

KneelBeforeMe - : D why thank you my dear! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Oh dear, and airport? I thought my school was big, but clearly not as big and busy as that haha! Well that is a strange new system! How confusing! Are you in Britain? They must have changed that sometime after I did my GCSE's then "/ I feel suddenly old, oh dear haha. What have you chosen to do, subject wise? University is… an experience haha. It's ok, its growing on me. I'm studying Education. I want to become a Special needs teacher: D no worries! I love the questions. It nice to get to know the people who are so kind to review my work. I am very honoured: D haha, I know you're not nosey: D loves xx

Anonymous3:30 – Wow thank you for the congratulations! : D haha, 'stealing thunder' brilliant! Sif, you naughty, naughty girl. But let's be honest... you wished you were her in that moment *creepy grin* haha, and on with another episode of ANONYMOUS3:30 – THE LIFE AND TIMES OF THE FANFICTION REVIEWER AND LOKI FINATIC… DUN, DUN. That was utterly hilarious! Please can every school be filled with that awesome teacher? Arnt you glad that he was old and not amazingly fantastically hot? Now that, that would have been something lol! I hope you're ok and the old man broke some of your fall. "/ I think you should permantly walk around with a camera and film everything. That would make an utterly amusing movie. Please, please do that! I've never eaten caviar; it sounds weird as well as looks it. I only eat red meat if it's like almost burnt. It has to be well, well done for my liking. Frigga, we love you haha. Yes, yes of course! *scoots over on the bed next to Loki and offers you the space to sit down* thank you! Yesh! 101 reviewers. I do believe you are awesome. Haha, im glad you found that funny. And please, please do that. Walk down the street glaring at little kids with red eyes cackling *if you don't eat your vegetables, my frost giant family will creep out of your freezer and …..* I am truly cruel. My apologies lol. Haha, I can imagine Loki saying that. He's probably the one who would be the harasser. Thank you! Much loves xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari belongs to me.

…..

The golden morning sun broke through the barrier of the prince's balcony and danced around the sleeping bodies, casting dark silhouettes across the pale magnolia walls. Chirping away with songs on their hearts, beautiful birds of all species flew by the open window, doing summersaults in the fresh air. It was a magnificent morning to say the least; peaceful, warm and something that the god of mischief was looking forward to. The thought of waking up by the side of this woman in his bed broke the young god from his peaceful slumber. Blinking his tired eyes a few times, Loki stretched his arms above his head and yawned, enjoying the sensation of his muscles stretching as they begun to come alive. Dropping his head to the side, the master of the arts eyed the sleeping woman and smiled. Pushing himself up on his hands, the young god rested his back against his giant head board; the silk sheets sliding from his bare chest, exposing it to the fresh morning air. Reaching his arm across, Loki placed his pale hand on the red-heads brow and gently stroked it, not intending to wake her up; however, her dark orbs fluttered open, staring up at the ceiling. "Good morn…" The black haired prince said above a whisper, shuffling closer to the female. Nahari smiled sleepily and clutched the green silk over her chest, protecting her modesty in the morning sun. Scrambling upwards, the half-elf sat beside Loki and stared him in the eyes.

"Morning, my lord" she replied, holding the sheets ever so tightly against herself, feeling embarrassed. The mischievous god chuckled at her actions and wound him arm around her back, pulling her against his chest.

"You look lovely in the morning light" he complimented, rubbing his thumb gently back and forth over her pale skin on her slender arms. Nahari hummed and rested her head in the crook of the prince's neck. "How do you… um… how do you feel this morning?" he asked, his cheeks reddening as his eyes roamed over the woman's naked shoulder.

"I feel… fine" She replied, biting her lip, looking out at the room in front of her. Leaning to the side, Loki moved his lips to the woman's ear and placed a gentle on the lobe, taking in her scent at the same time, causing her to shiver.

"I think I love you…" The emerald eyed prince whispered lusciously against Nahari's ear. Moving his mouth down along her jaw bone, Loki reached around and cupped Nahari's face, bringing it to face him. Raising his head, the young prince clamped his mouth onto the pale one of the palace maids' and lovingly moved against them, smiling as he felt Nahari snake her fingers through his dark locks.

"I love you…" Nahari said breathlessly against the god of mischiefs lips, closing her eyes, relishing in the feel of his skin touching hers. Loki gasped and gently pushed at Nahari's shoulder, lowering her to the bed. Hovering over her, the green sheet just covering his lower half, Loki stared, his exotic green sparkling with a new found emotion of love. Leaning on one arm, Loki stroked the half-blood's cheek and a smile graced his thin lips.

Just as Loki was about to kiss Nahari, a light knocking sounded on the door and Loki froze on top of the red head, his heart thumping with great intensity. Who on earth would that be? But what were the most important things as of this moment was hiding Nahari. Not caring about his bareness, Loki jumped to his feet and rushed around the bed to Nahari, grabbing her hand and pulled her from the bed, rushing her to the wash room. Leaning on the floor, Loki picked up her garments and tossed them towards her, then shut the door. Dashing back towards his bed, wrapping his bed sheets around his waist, the youngest son of Odin calmed down his breathing, then walked graciously to the door, clutching the sheet tightly with one hand. Turning the door knob, Loki pulled open the door and opened it so that there was just enough room to speak to whoever stood outside. Much to the Master of Arts discontent, there stood in all his wise glory; the All-Father, clothed in his morning drapes, a smile upon his face. "Father, can I help you?" He asked, thankful that he was not breathy in his speech.

"Forgive my early arrival, but I wished to converse with you before we all broke away into our daily routine. May I enter?" Odin spoke, his smile never faulting. Loki swallowed hard and realized that if he said no to his father, then it would appear questionable on his part. "Are you not decent?" Odin asked, noting the shyness, or so he thought, in his sons eyes.

"No, father, I am not. I have just finished bathing in the washroom. Could you possibly hold on a moment, while I dress?" Loki lied, faking a smile.

"I can wait in your chamber while you change in your washroom" Odin stated more as a fact than a question. The young emerald prince nodded feebly and stood aside, allowing his father into his chamber. Blushing furiously at being so under dressed, Loki did not stop for a moment to look at his father and strode to the washroom, entering and closing the door behind himself in a matter of moments. Sighing loudly, Loki looked towards the basin and saw Nahari stood against the wall, looking utterly terrified. Shuffling over to the separate wardrobe that stood in the room, Loki opened it with his free hand and pulled out a few garments. Placing them on the side, Loki glanced back up at his love for just a moment and dropped the sheet that hid his nakedness. Snapping her head to the side instantly to give the young prince some privacy; her cheeks blushing furiously, Nahari felt her body tremble with fear. Reaching for a pair of breeches, the trickster pulled them onto each leg and upwards towards his crotch, over his fresh undergarments. Lacing up the ties into a tight knot, Loki exhaled. Grabbing an emerald green tunic, Loki slid it onto his torso and looked to the mirror on the wall. He realised that his lies would be found out. He claimed that he had just stepped out of the bath, but his hair was indeed dry. Panicking, Loki reached into the hand basin where there was some water and scooped some up in the palms of his hands, trickling it over his black locks, wetting them.

Spinning around, the emerald eyed god crept up to the door. "Be as silent as you possibly can" Loki whispered to Nahari, and then turned the door knob, pulling open the door. Entering his chamber with the door closing behind, Loki looked sheepishly up at his father, whom of which stood on the balcony, facing him with his arms crossed. Had he found out? Surely not, there was no evidence of Nahari in the room. He handed her all of her garments. Besides, Loki pondered; his father's expression was not an angered one, but a soft one, a happy one. "So, father, you wished to speak with me?" Offered the god of mischief, taking a few steps forward.

"Yes, yes I did. I wished to speak to you of the matter of Nahari…" Odin began, taking a step down from the balcony. "It would seem that I may have been too… harsh in regards to my decision towards you both. I listened to one opinion, and perhaps the wrong one. Knowing that Lady Sif had feelings for you, I should have gathered that her opinion of Nahari would change tremendously due to the delicacy of the situation. Your mother spoke to me, and taking into account of your words and your brothers words I have… changed my decision, you would be pleased to hear…"

"What?" Loki gasped in surprise and reached to the side to hold onto the pillar on the bed, supporting himself because of his shock.

"… Loki, I have come to realize myself eventually, that I HAVE granted Thor his hearts desires, and have neglected yours. Your mother was quite right in saying that Nahari said no harmful lie. She just wished her royalty to be concealed so that she could work; an honourable trait. And because of the knowledge that she is not a servant has also change many of my perspectives, now that I have calmed myself down. I wish to grant this request of yours. I want to make, not only you happy, but I will to mend this broken relationship we seem to possess between us; regrettably, all my doing. You make court Nahari with all your heart's desire, my son. But I will say this; if she does pose a threat my son, or if she hurts you in anyway, then it will be no more. Does this sit well with you?" finished the wise old man, eyeing his suddenly emotional son. Loki nodded enthusiastically and sighed heavily, letting his hand drop from the bed post.

"That does indeed, sit well with me father. I thank you, for your change of heart. You shall not regret this" Replied the talented lie-smith.

"That brightens my day to hear my son. Now, I have said my peace, and shall leave to prepare for the morning meal. Before I leave, I would ask, is there anything you wish to ask of me? If so, do it now, for I do not think I will see you for the remainder of the day; I am rather busy with meetings with the council and such" inquired the old king, grinning at his beaming son.

"There is one thing actually. I would ask you, if you would, mention this change of decision to the Lady Sif. She would believe it more from your mouth than my own." Replied the young god.

"And how is this decision anything to do with Lady Sif, Loki?" Asked Odin, curious about his son's request.

"She has made several attempts since your final word was cast to…" Loki did not finish but blushed and the asgardian king read the signs and his eye widened in understanding of what the god of mischief was trying to say. "… I had guards escort her back to her chambers last night. She was rather persistent, but I made my feelings known that I do not desire her in such a manor"

"I will do as you ask, my son" Odin agreed and turned to the door, opening it. Before he stepped outside, Odin cast a glance back over his shoulder and gazed at his son. "As my decision has changed, I would like to 'get to know' this woman of yours. I require you both to be there this morning. Go and find her Loki, before breakfast. Inform her of my wishes and bring her along to the morning meal" And with that, Odin turned gracefully out of the door and down the corridor, his kingly robes dancing around his feet. Loki ran to the door and closed it shut. Not a moment later, the young prince sped towards the wash room, pushed open the door and suddenly bumped into Nahari whom was stood beside the basin, filling it with warm water. Gasping loudly at the impact, Loki tumbled into the warm water and knocked Nahari's legs, causing her to come crashing down on top of him; both chin deep in the water and legs dangling over the side. The silence was suddenly broken by a loud hearty laugh as Loki was overcome with relief, love, and humour at the sudden situation. The red head quickly glanced across at the laughing man, not hearing such a genuine sound from him before in all the time they had been together.

"You look a little wet my love" Loki chuckled as he eyed the more than 'a little wet' woman.

"You're not exactly dry are you" She retorted, smirking greatly.

"Did you hear what my father had to say?" He spoke eagerly, treading his arms in the water.

"I did indeed" Nahari responded and slightly paddled towards the god, placing her lips roughly, but passionately on those of the trickster god. Loki lifted his legs and swung them to the side so that he fully led in the bath of water and pulled his love on top of him, never breaking the kiss. The water swished and swashed around Nahari and she moved upwards and sat onto the god's lap, placing her hands on Loki's shoulders, breaking the kiss. "Will Lady Sif be at breakfast?" the black eyed woman asked, the happy atmosphere suddenly dispersing.

"Of course, Lady Sif and the warriors three are always granted a place at the royal table during meal times. Why, what alarms you? You know I desire you, not here" Responded the dark haired trickster, his expression confused.

"I know that, my lord. It's just that… I feel angry around her; because of her pride, her self-righteousness, her need for you, to show that she has the upper hand to every many over every woman. She frustrates me. I just pray I do not fall angry in the presence of your father. His decision truly would be reversed if I were to change into my lesser self and possibly harm someone" Nahari said, feeling anxious at her own words.

"Then we will not let that happen, will we?" assured Loki, placing his hands on the palace maids hips, holding her in place as he shifted slight to sit upwards. "Like I said last night, Nahari… I'll look after you"

"I trust you" Nahari breathed, closing her eyes, nodding.

"Now, shall we have a wash while we are here? After all we must be fresh and well presented for the king this morning" Loki grinned playfully, raising his eyebrows; a hint of mischief in those marvellous green orbs.


	19. Chapter 19

Good evening everyone. Here is the next chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as much. Thank you all for reading and reviewing each chapter! Your comments are very encouraging and inspire me to write even more! You are all fab! Thank you. Much loves.

Hello new followers – Francis93 and Loki's glorious purpose (great name!)

KneelBeforeMe – Yay happy and light! :D well I hope this one is happy and light for you too, and also a bit funny on Loki's part I believe. That is quite funny! How strange your school sounds! It must be pretty big! The school I went to had about 800 or more pupils, and I thought that was big, but yours must be huge! Oh, rainy old England! Haha, im from rainy old south wales! Haha. Great choices! I took I.T and Art also! I think those choices for jobs are amazing! You go for it! Awesome aspirations! Oh they haven't changed it long then :) I finished my GCSE'S in 2009. I can imagine. Dinner times in large schools are horrid. :) thank you for reviewing Lovely! Loves ya xx

Savysnape7 – Yay! I'm glad you did enjoy it. Thank you for reviewing! Please, enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think. Loves xx

Shadow Realm Triforce – yes! I was totally excited when I saw that she is returning to her character Sif in the next movie. Pictures of her on the new set of Thor are on Tumblr! So excited! Finally Odin! You did something right haha. Thank you for reviewing! Loves xx

Anonymous3:30 – Google liked your review today! I did not have to go on the website again haha. I win this battle today, email! Haha, I love that. 'Pulling a snow white'. :'D haha. Loki and bubbles, with some champagne and chocolate! What a brilliant mixture I do say. Well my dear, I do believe you have a long wait for the bath, the amount of fan girls is shocking! Oh, darling, you go through a lot of knocks and bumps! I hope you are ok. I don't know why but I imagined that whole vball scene in slow motion. It was rather humorous! Thank you for making me smiles. (I hope your head is ok) I would say, get off the electronics, but I know this story will make you feel better, so… I said nothing hehe *looks around innocently* haha, yes, Loki's like 'dad, im naked, can you like, get out of my room?' brilliant! Concussion… goes away, or I'll have to bring that cheese grater against you! Thank you lovely! Enjoy this next chapter. Much loves xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari is mine, mwhahahahha!

….

"I think we should leave now..." Loki spoke, placing his hair brush down on his dresser table after brushing his pitch black hair back slickly. Nahari stood in front of Loki's tall mirror and eyed her new dress that Loki conjured for her. It was a different design to what she normally wore. It clung to her slender body, accentuating her luscious hip, and it hung low on her chest, but modest enough. The colour was pure White, causing her eyes and hair to stand out against it beautifully. A green belt wrapped around her waist and matches the very delicate green swirls of colour along the hems of the dress. She looked, she noted, as she once did on Svartalfheim where she dressed in her royal robes. It was strange to see herself in such a way, but it was not at all unpleasant. Sighing loudly, Nahari turned around; delicate White flowers clinging to her rouge curls as they draped around her slender shoulders. "You are truly a sight to behold" Loki exclaimed as his exotic eyes danced over every inch of her body. Grinning, Loki walked towards the half-blood and cupped her face in his hands, bringing her's to his so that their noses were just centimetres apart. "I am truly glad that my father has reconsidered. Now I have the chance to show you off. How no one noticed your beauty when you worked here, I will never know. Now, take my hand, we shall be off" Loki said, placing a kiss on Nahari's forehead, then dropped his hands, allowing her to take one and be led out of the room in haste. "Would you stay with me again this evening?" Loki asked, breaking the sudden silence as they walked through the palace corridors towards the grand hall. Nahari snapped her head to the side and regarded the raven haired prince with shy eyes.

"I- Uh, ok..." she stuttered and her cheeks grew rouge with every second that passed. The emerald green god smirked and picked up the pace, dragging the half-blood behind him at some great, godly speed. It was not long after they spoke that the grand golden doors of the celebratory hall came into view and the young half-blood felt her heart beat a little quicker and her nerves begin to show. This indeed, would be a trial; to prove herself worthy of the All-Fathers decision and keeping her cool at the same time to prevent an outbreak. Nahari began to perspire, and her forehead was decorated with beads of sweat. Trembling, the red haired woman gripped the god of mischief's hand tighter and bit her lip. She felt as if she was walking to her end, to the last parts of her life. Silly, yes, she thought to think such a thing, but she was, she was frightened. Loki came to a halt outside the doors, nodding to the guards to open the doors for them. Sending a reassuring smile Nahari's way, Loki took his hand from the woman's and stepped forward into the hall as soon at the doors opened fully. Entering the hall, Loki eyed his father and mother at the head table and smiled; ignoring the curious glances of the elders and council members whom also shared their meals with the king and royal family due to their high ranking and favour. Nahari sheepishly trod behind the slender god, and kept her eyes to the floor, not wanting to meet disapproving or curious gazes from everyone in the room.

Coming to a halt in front of his father, Loki gave a short bow and stepped to the left, allowing Nahari to follow suit. Doing so, Nahari blushed with great intensity and curtsied to the king, never raising her eyes to look upon his. Coming to a stand, the red haired woman felt the prince's hand on her arm and she sneaked a look at him. Grinning to tell her it was alright, Loki nodded and Nahari turned back and faced the king of Asgard straight in the face. "All-Father, thank you for your reconsideration and invitation to join you in this morning's festivities" She said, her voice shaking with nerves.

"I am glad that you could make it, dear Nahari. Please, take your seat next to my son so that we may commence with this morning's meal" Odin responded with a gentle smile upon his face. Nahari followed Loki to two spaces on a table next to the one which seated the king and Queen. Once taking their places, with Loki next to his brother and Nahari next to Fandral, the whole hall began to tuck into their meal. Opposite the table holding the young god's, the dashing warrior and the half-elf, sat Lady Sif, Volstagg and Hogun the grimm, all conversing about the presence of the dear palace maid, and how ravishing and glowing she appeared by Loki's side; such a contrast, but never more suited to the god of lies. Loki had just cut into a fresh golden apple when he glanced up and locked his eyes unintentionally with those belonging to that of Lady Sif; her expression somewhat sour and angered. Ah, the young prince thought, his father must have spoken with her before the meal. Returning his gaze to his cut piece of fruit, Loki slightly chuckled and lifted the apple segment to him mouth, taking a small bite.

"Your mother stares at me…" Nahari pointed out uncomfortably, whispering into Loki's ear. Chewing his food, Loki sneaked a quick glance towards his parents table and, true to her words, his mother, Lady Frigga was glancing over with much interest, but not so much him than her. Finding it humorous, the god of mischief placed a hand over his mouth to suppress his chuckling and closed his eyes; tears of happiness threatening to dribble carelessly down his sharp cheeks. "…Why is it funny?" Nahari asked, clearly annoyed.

"Forgive me… I did not mean to laugh" Loki replied, calming himself down, wiping his eyes. He had never been this… happy? It amused him, but also frightened him. Glancing back up towards Sif, the god of mischief noticed something in her eyes as she took a long sip from her goblet and raised an eyebrow playfully, mimicking him in an almost identical fashion whenever he was about to play a trick on someone. Gasping and raising his eyebrows, still chuckling slightly, Loki looked back down at his goblet and raised it to his nose. The mead smelt wrong. There was something init. Would Sif really drug his drink so soon into the meal? Was it even intended for him? Was Nahari supposed to sit here? Loki found it so highly ridiculous that she would pull such a stunt in front of the All-father. But Loki found it also unnerving. Sif had actually caught him off guard. If he was in his right mind, he would have smelt such a change in the mead, even taste or sense it. And it unnerved him to think also, that there was no way to prove that it was her whom had done it. But he knew, he could tell from her mischievous glint in her eyes that she definitely intended this; for whom, he did not know.

He felt strange, lightheaded, and a great need to laugh surged through his being. Loki did not want to give Sif the satisfaction, but not only that, he did not was to loose himself in front of his family, friends and dignitaries, becoming so completely different from his natural state. Placing the hand back over his mouth to shield it, the god of mischief scowled at the Lady Sif and his brow furrowed. Frigga's gazed had eventually lifted from the young maiden and trailed over to her son whom sat beside her and instantly felt confused. Why was her youngest shielding his mouth? Was he feeling queasy? Touching her husband's hand to gain attention, Frigga bit her lip. Odin turned his old head towards his wife and noticed that she was looking on at someone. Following her line of sight, Odin too came upon the strange sight of his normally composed and emotionless son, claiming his hand over his mouth, with his brow furrowed.

"My son, is all alright?" The king asked, and every eye fell upon him. Drat! Loki thought, he had to open his mouth. Prying his hand away from his mouth, breathing deeply to calm himself, the trickster god looked up to his father and nodded. Trying to get away with not speaking. "Are you sure? You do not look yourself" Odin persisted, and again Loki nodded. The All-Father found this behaviour extremely strange and frowned at his son, leaning forward; everyone in the room still silent and looked on with great interest. "Loki, why won't you speak? Tell me, is there something wrong"

"No father" Loki replied, but as the last word left his mouth, the young god snorted. Why was that funny? Loki scolded himself at laughing, completely undignified. He would make Sif pay for this sheer embarrassment.

"Why is so funny, my son?" Odin's expression had softened towards his son laughing, not a common sight, but still found himself utterly confused at such behaviour.

"Forgive me father. Nothing is funny…" Loki began, biting his tongue a moment to hold back his laugh. "… I have actually lost…" another pause "… lost my appetite. May I leave to attend…" another pause came "… to my studies?"

"Well yes, I suppose you may leave…" Said the wise ruler of the golden realm. Loki smiled and stood from his seat, looking down at Nahari apologetically, then quickly moved around the tables, not before scowling at the female warrior, and practically ran from the hall. "How very strange…" Odin said before the doors to the hall closed behind the young god. Not a moment later, a loud, hearty laugh echoed in the corridor and filled every corner of the feasting hall. Everyone cast theirs eyes towards the door in shock and listened to the hysterical laughs of the prince slowly die down as he walked away down the corridor out of ear shot. Thor smirked at his brother's actions and shook his head. Nahari sat, eyes wide, completely taken aback by the whole situation and watched as the king and queen broke out into conversation at their son's recent behaviour. Picking up her goblet, Nahari sighed and looked across the room. Sif sat, staring. How could Loki just leave? Nahari thought, beginning to panic. She needed him here, with her, while she was in the presence of the female warrior. A surge of panic consumed her as she thought about herself turning in front of all to see and attacking the momentary defenceless woman. Heart beating faster, Nahari gripped her goblet so tight that the patters around it began to indent on her pale skin.

"Is all ok, Nahari, you seem tense" A voice suddenly broke the black eyed half-blood from her short-lived panic attack. Turning her head, Nahari glanced looked upon the dashing face of the blonde warrior that had befriended her through this time of trial.

"Oh, yes, yes I'm fine thank you" She replied, grateful that he had caught her attention and assisted her into thinking about things other than the glaring brunette warrior.

"That was a strange display from Loki, was it not?" Fandral the dashing inquired, a smirk evident on his face as his eyes noticed the sudden glow in the Half-elf's appearance; something she did not have a few days ago. Something had happened between her and Loki, he guessed. He had seen this type of look with Maidens whom had fallen in love and acted upon that love with their partners. Come to think of it, Fandral thought, young prince Loki too held the same expression on his face, had the same emanating glow. They had both shared a night, Fandral pondered, coming to a conclusion.

"Yes, I agree, I have not seen him like that before" Nahari started "Why are you smirking, Fandral?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry, it will be our little secret…" Fandral whispered and Nahari raised her eyebrows, gasping.

"How did you know about us, you know…" the red head broke off in utter embarrassment.

"My dear, when you are as popular with the ladies as I, you grow accustomed to changes in a woman, some including such delicate matters, which, considering the certain glow of your features; has taken place" Fandral answered silently.

"Oh… Please, please Fandral, do not speak of this to anyone. I beg you, please, do not" replied Nahari, the feeling of another panic attack creeping in.

"Do not worry yourself unnecessarily, Nahari. You have my word. I will not utter anything we have spoken to anyone." Fandral said, a little more seriously now.

"Thank you, Fandral" sighed the black eyed palace maid, swallowing hard. The dashing, blonde haired warrior smiled and nodded and looked back to his plate, resuming his meal.

…..

Loki wandered the halls of the palace, his laughing now coming down to a minimum of a few sniggers here and there. He expected that everyone had heard his release of laughter as soon as he exited the grand hall. Loki felt utterly embarrassed. How dare Sif do such a thing to him! How dare she? Deciding on a change on direction, the god of mischief turned and headed towards the chambers belonging to that of the female warrior, his eyes dark with mischief and his ever popular grin upon his face

…

"I shall bid my farewell now, dear lady…" Fandral spoke, taking Nahari's hand, placing a kiss on it as he rose from the table along with Thor, Lady Sif and the warriors three; all indenting to leave the palace this afternoon to enjoy a day of hunting and sparring. Dropping the half-elf's hand, the dashing warrior walked around the table, standing next to the god of thunder and both strode to the centre of the room, gathering with the others. With one final nod at the king, the group of mighty men and women walked from the hall, excitement evident in their smiles and chatter. As if on cue, several elders and those of importance also rose from the seats and left the golden hall, ready to face the day ahead with their jobs and assistance to the king, which left the half-elf alone in the company of the royal head of the palace. Nahari looked to the floor, feeling suddenly exposed in the presence of the All-Father and the Queen. How could Loki just leave her alone with them? He said that he would look after her, and right now, she didn't even know where he was.

"Young lady, come hither. Do not reside by yourself" Lady Frigga's comforting voice echoed in the room and Nahari glanced up at her smiling face. Instantly standing to her feet, the red head walked around the table and came to stand in front of the kings table, looking up nervously at the Lady. "My, my, you ARE a pretty one aren't you" Frigga complemented, regarding Nahari's beautiful features. "My son is very lucky to have you, my dear"

"Forgive me, my lady, but it is I whom is the lucky one" Nahari blushed, her hands fiddling with her long sleeves of her dress.

"Hmmm…" Frigga said thoughtfully, smiling at the half-elf fondly. Her eyes dropping down from the woman's dark orbs to her slender waist then stomach. Nahari felt a surge of uneasiness as the Queen stared at her stomach. Why was she looking at her stomach? Did her have something on her dress? Could she see something? Many had forgotten, it would seem, that the Lady Frigga, the queen of Asgard was not only the goddess of marriage and love, the husband of the wise and powerful All-Father but also possessed the power of foresight. It did not bother the queen in the slightest that people dismissed such things, for it gave her the pleasure of knowing things that people would only gain the intelligence of when it passed. And so, as she looked at Nahari's stomach, she smiled, knowing that what she saw was for her eyes and for her eyes only.


	20. Chapter 20

Here it isssssssssssssssssssssssssss sss! The next chapter of this magical instalment. Thank you so very much for your love and support with your brilliant reviews. Please, read and enjoy! And send me your thoughts! I do love to read your reviews. Much loves. X

KneelBeforeMe – something wicked this way comes! Oh, im beginning to feel sorry for dear Sif! Yeah about 800 or there abouts. Wow 1200! That is a huge school! Is that even a school? Oh I'm so glad to hear that, really! You're awesome! Ahh im glad you enjoyed that trilogy. You will be pleased to know that as soon as this finishes, Leera and Loki will return… dun, dun, dun! Loves xx

Savysnape7 – Haha you think she's pregnant? Well, we shall see in this chapter! Mwhahahah! Im am so glad you enjoyed it! Thank you ever so much! Much loves xx

Shadow Realm Triforce – I know, all this marvel excitement is getting to me. I am uncontrollably excited haha! :') It was funny; I could just imagine her doing that to be honest. Hmm, well, I hope you not disappointed about what Loki does. Is she pregnant? We shall see: D *evil grin*. Much loves xx

Anonymous3:30 – 1). Mmmm, ok, squirrels…. You should have bought water balloons and thrown one at them… sorry that's mean. But the image of water sending a squirrel flying across the sky. "/ 2). You may have had some input into that laughing scene *wink wink* im glad you found it funny! 3). Haha hmm, im not saying anything, you shall have to wait and see my dear! 4). Haha, Frigga's just casually leaning back in her chair thinking, 'gee, I am so awesome. I can see into the future and you lot can't see a thing.' All of a sudden she is totally hipster haha! 5). Sorry to hear that you still have concussion! Get better! 6). Water balloons! Use the water balloons! 7). Im afraid Google didn't like you today "/ 8). Yes! Im so glad Sif if getting some happy feedback! 9). TAKE PHOTO AND SENT IT TOO ME! I MUST SEE BLUE PEOPLE! 10). Haha thank you lovely. Loves xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari is mine.

…..

"Is everything alright, my queen?" Nahari asked with curiosity as he noticed the queen staring intently at her. Frigga pulled her eyes from the woman's stomach and nodded reassuringly, placing a comforting hands over her husbands as she smiled with great beauty. "If it is well with you, my Lord, I shall take my leave now and get to work" Nahari said, looking to the weary All-Father with pleading eyes; she did not want to stay much longer on her own.

"Of course, you may leave. Although, you are not required to work in the palace now that your identity is known" Odin pointed out, looking over the brim of his goblet towards the red-haired woman, still curious and unsure about her.

"Thank you, my king. But I like to work; I am not allowed in my home in Svartalfheim. If that is ok with you, All-Father, I should very much like to continue my duty in the kitchens."

"You have my permission" the authoritative voice of the king of Asgard boomed in reply. The red haired half-blood gleamed, bowing her head in respect. Standing tall, Nahari turned on her heals and rushed from the room not a moment later.

"She is a pleasure, is she not?" Frigga complimented, cutting a glance to her wise, old husband.

"She is..." was all the All-Father said as he watched the held breed disappear around the corner.

...

The god of mischief slyly opened the chamber door belonging to that of the lady Sif. Sliding inside quietly, the emerald green god eyed the chambers. Plain, Loki observed, quite the contrast from the female warrior. Running his hands over the bookcase, Loki walked the room observing each item with a critical eye. A display of knives hung on the Wall and Loki rolled his eyes; she was not in the least, a feminine woman. Pulling his hand away from the objects, the trickster god strode over to the bed in the centre of the room and sat on the end. Brown silk sheets covered the bed, and what a comfortable bed it was. Stroking his hands over the soft material, the young prince glanced up at the wall in from of the bed and noticed a painting that hung there. It was a painting of a Luscious green field and a grand oak tree with something underneath it. What was it? Getting up from the bed, Loki strut towards the painting and leant in closely, eyeing the object under the tree. Was that... Was that, him? Underneath the tree was painted a young boy, clothed in green and black, sitting on the vibrant green grass with a book in his lap. His hair was of the darkest night in colour and his face peaceful and perfect. Did Sif REALLY have feelings for him? Was this a painting of him? Was it something she had done? Confirming his thoughts, Loki spotted a few black squiggles of ink in the corner of the image and recognised them as an S, and I and a F. She had painted this; that was him. Blushing at the thought that Sif had watched him from afar and painted him, Loki turned around, realising that he had been majorly side tracked. Being consumed in the image however, the god of mischief did not hear the chamber door open, or the shuffling of a person inside. As his eyes focused, Loki looked upon the Sight of Lady Sif, arms crossed and her eyes rows raised. "You painted me" was all that entered the prince's mind as he stood in the warrior's room, staring at her with confused eyes.

"I did. That was the day before your coming of age celebration" Sif agreed, glancing over at her image on the wall.

"I remember that day clearly. I was reading a book on the art of transformation" Loki recalled with an absentminded smile.

"You looked so peaceful sitting there, reading. I was intending on painting the surroundings that afternoon, but as soon as my eyes spotted you, that soon changed. You were so flawless, a great candidate for a painting" Sif replied, blushing as she stared at the young prince. Loki felt a slight pang in his heart and shuffled from one foot to another. "The All-Father told me of his change of decision; that you may court Nahari with his blessing."

"Yes, I know." Loki stated, noticing the sad emotions in Sif's eyes. Sif shrugged her shoulders and turned her back to the prince, grabbing the smallest knife from the wall and placed it in her pouch that dangled from her hip. "Why did you spike my drink, Sif?"

"I wanted to embarrass you, just as you did me, last night. I have never been sent away by a guard, Loki." Sif said, turning back around and walked slowly to her bed, sitting down with a great sigh. Loki exhaled and strode around the bed, coming to stand in front of the woman, his eyes heavy with sorrow at the amount of hurt he had inflicted on this woman. But what was he to do? He did not love her in that way. He loved Nahari. He had proved that last night. "Why are you in my room?" Sif inquired, looking up, her eyes sparkling with sorrow.

"I wanted to pay you back, being mischievous and all… but… I noticed the painting…" Loki responded, dropping to his knees and took Lady Sif's hand in his owns, causing her to gasp and look back at him in shock; her warrior ferocity disintegrating instantly. "Sif, I'm truly sorry that I cannot give you what you so desire. You are beautiful; you will find someone worthy of your love. But that man is not me. My heart is only for Nahari; it has been since the day I met her"

"And if you had not met her?" Questioned the brunette warrior, staring into the exotic eyes of the emerald prince. Loki shook his head and dropped his hand from her's, slumping backwards onto his heels.

"There is no point living on what if's Sif. All that matters is what is happening now. And now, now I am courting Nahari…Thor has always had eyes for you, did you know that? He is worthy of your love, Sif. You would make a good match; I always thought that. Never did I image a relationship residing between us, but rather, between you both." Said the trickster god, his eyes softening as a stray tear trickled down the warriors rosy cheek. Standing to his feet, the raven haired prince gently placed a kiss on Sif's head and turned away towards the door, taking hold of the door handle. "Heed my words, Sif, Thor is a good man, and may one day prove a good match for you. Good day Sif, I pray it will be merry." And with that, Loki pulled open the door and let in haste, not looking back at the broken warrior in the room. Sif looked up into her empty and wiped away her tears.

"Sif, are you ready to go? The steeds are ready, and the others are waiting outside" A mighty voice suddenly echoed in the room. Looking over to her open door, Sif eyed the golden god of thunder and smiled. Listening to Loki's words, the brunette noticed the certain look Thor cast her; one that she was oh so familiar when she looked on at Loki. The gods of lies words were true; Thor did have a soft spot for her, maybe even more.

"I am ready" Sif retorted and stood to her feet, walking towards the door with a weary smile on her lips.

"Great, let's get going!" Thor bellowed excitedly, as Sif closed her door behind her and followed the eldest son of Odin down the corridor. Looking back over her shoulder quickly, Sif caught a glimpse of Loki, standing at the opposite end of the corridor, watching her with sad eyes, but a smile on his face.

…..

Seven Days Later

…..

Loki strolled elegantly down the golden corridor of the palace towards the kitchens, knowing Nahari would be there, baking or doing something else involving cooking. He had spent every day with her since his father's change of mind; and she in turn, the All-Father none the wise, had slept in the princes chambers under his request. She had, since then, a few funny turns with Loki; snapping at him when he told her she was doing something wrong in the library, learning wise. They had both taken to their original plans of studying with one another in the palace library, learning new spells and practicing others here and there and, Loki, with all his might, trying to help Nahari with her problem. One of the times she had lost it, was when the god of mischief had told her she was not focussing hard enough. She had snapped in an instant and jumped to her feet, slamming the god into the nearest bookcase; her hand around his throat. She had calmed down eventually, leaving a slight hand print on his throat. But it fazed him not. He knew that it was not her fault.

In regards to Lady Sif; she had not spoken to Loki since their meeting in her room. Come to think of it, the emerald prince pondered, he had not seen Lady Sif, and he felt down right guilty about the whole situation. But then again, Sif had brought it upon herself. She had not mentioned her infatuation with the young Prince until it was too late. That night, when Loki had left the warriors chambers, he knew he should not have, but he thought about what would have come about if he had not met Nahari. He thought about what the relationship might have been like if he did court Lady Sif and as he looked back and watched her leave with Thor, and as she looked back over her shoulder at him, he felt a churning in his stomach.

But, nevertheless, as he said to the warrior female, you cannot live on what ifs. He returned to his room that night and spent it lovingly with the red haired elf, forgetting all about Sif in those moments. And so, that was how the days turned out; Sif staying away from the god, and the god staying as close to the black eyed palace maid as much as possible, so as not to stray away with his thoughts. Pushing open the door to the kitchen, Loki walked in and searched through the warm room for his love, smelling the fantastic aroma's off all the meats cooking. Slipping past all of the counters hindered with pots and pans, avoiding the faces of the palace servants. Ducking down, walking past the head chef, Loki reached up onto one of the counters and grabbed a segment of freshly cooked bread and slowly nibbled on it. As he was out of the sight of the head chef, Loki stood high on his feet, and picked at his bread; stuffing his face, quenching his sudden hunger pangs. Peering through a gap in the nearest door, the emerald god spotted a sudden flash of red and he grinned. Stalking towards the door, Loki pulled open the door that stood ajar and stepped into what appeared to be a large larder. In the corner of the room, stacking a variety of fruits and vegetables, Nahari stood, humming to herself. Grinning mischievously, the emerald green god tip toed towards the half-elf. Standing behind her like a permanent shadow, the trickster god snaked his arms around Nahari's stomach and pulled her flush against his chest. Nahari gasped and closed her eyes, knowing exactly whose arms they belonged to. "Hello Nahari" Loki whispered against the half-blood ear and she shivered, whether in reaction to his voice or from the cool temperature of the room, she did not know.

"Loki. What are you doing here?" Replied Nahari, turning around in the god's arms, looking up at his smiling face.

"Can I not come to see you?" Inquired the youngest son of Odin, rubbing his thumbs gently on the lower of Nahari's back.

"I'm working, Loki" Nahari blushed, looking down at his chest.

"I'm a prince, and I do what I want, so I guess that excuse is pretty much ruled out, my dear" Loki replied, cocking his head to the side, eyebrows arched playfully. Nahari snorted and shook her head in defeat. The emerald green god raised his hands to the beauties neck and cupped her face, staring into her eyes of nothingness. As he stared at her, he gradually regarded her strangely pale complexion and dark lines under her eyes. "Are you not well?" the lie smith asked, his brow furrowed.

"I'm fine Loki…" She said, smiling weakly, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Nahari, tell me what's wrong. Have you been ill?"

"I, uh, I've been… I've been sick the past two days. Everything I eat, I bring back up. I'm hot during the night, even with your window open and the sheets off. Everything I don't like, Loki, I have a sudden fondness of." The red haired half-elf answered, gawking at the young prince.

"Have you been to the healers about this? Maybe you ate something that disagreed with you" offered the silver tongue, concerned about his love.

"I think I might, actually. This feeling of sickness is not at all pleasant" whined Nahari, swallowing hard. Loki sighed and placed a very gentle kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes into her embrace. Nahari exhaled loudly and wrapped her arms around the young god's back placing her face on his chest.

"I shall leave you for now my love. Go to see the healers as soon as you finish here. I will find you soon" Loki said quietly, after kissing the half-blood's head gently, but repeatedly. Nahari hummed in agreement and placed a kiss on Loki's clothed chest, then pulled away. "Stay safe" spoke the god of mischief and turned, leaving the chilly room. Nahari watched him leave, and then resumed her task of placing the fruit and vegetables on the shelves. The emerald green god glided swiftly from the kitchen, avoiding the quick glances of the curious chef's. Stepping out of the warmth of the Kitchen, Loki frowned in concern at the thought of his love being ill. As he turned to the left, the young prince accidently came into contact with a body and yelped in pain as both tumbled to the floor, with whomever he hit falling on top of him. "I am very sorry" Loki groaned, opening his eye and stared wide eyed at the brunette warrior on top of him. "Oh, Sif! Forgive me; I did not see you walking there!"

"I did not see you either…" Sif replied and scrambled to her feet, straightening her bodice. The black haired prince pushed himself up to his feet and rubbed his elbow, as it came in contact with the marble floor. "Excuse me" Sif said and turned on her heels and began to walk away.

"Sif! Sif, wait!" Loki exclaimed, frowning as the female warrior walked away. Jogging towards her, Loki reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her and pulled her around in a swift movement to face him. "Sif, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine Loki" She said, looking at the floor.

"Are you sure? Sif, I haven't seen you in a while…" Loki said, voice filled with concern and he dropped his hand from her arm.

"It's best if you don't. I need time to… to focus my attention on other things besides you. Please Loki, excuse me, I was on my way to the stables" Sif begged and turned once more, walking down the corridor. Loki slouched his shoulders and watched as Lady Sif disappeared once more from his sight. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Loki turned back towards the corridor he had attempted to walk down, and left in pursuit of the library. The female warrior wiped her tears from her eyes as she rounded the corner.

….

"Hello, healer?" Nahari said, stepping inside the healing chambers, looking around at a few occupied beds, trying to spot the healer. Striding further into the room, Nahari bit her lip nervously and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Can I help you, my dear?" a voice came, and a woman stepped out from behind a curtain, walking towards the red haired half-elf.

"Uh, yes. I haven't been feeling particularly well" Nahari said nervously.

"Oh, well, follow me dear… let's have a talk" the healer replied with a smile, taking hold of Nahari's arm and led her down towards a seating area behind the curtain she had appeared. Sitting her down, the healer moved a chair towards Nahari and regarded her a moment before she also sat down. "Now, what has made you feel ill, my dear?"

"I'm not sure. I've just had some sickness for two days and my taste buds seem to be completely messed up. I have no appetite one moment then I crave things that usually I don't entertain. I think perhaps I have eaten something that has not agreed with me" Nahari replied, placing her hands in her lap.

"What time during the day have you experienced this sickness, my dear?" the healer inquired.

"Uh, the morning and evening…" Spoke the red haired. The healer smiled a great smile and chuckled. "… What, what is it?" Nahari asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

"My dear, when was the last time, if you have, led with a man?" inquired the healer and she instantly noticed the deep red creeping up in the half-blood cheeks.

"Um, six days ago" Nahari replied, looking at the floor with embarrassment.

"My dear, have you considered that you may be with child?" the healer responded, placing her elderly hand upon Nahari's. The black eyed palace maid gasped and looked straight into the eyes of the wise healer, finding no evidence of mockery in her face. It was possible. It was absolutely possible.

"Well, no, I haven't…" Said Nahari honestly.

"Well your symptoms say so, my dear. Wait a few more days if you are unsure. If the cravings persist and gradually increase, and if you are still experiencing morning sickness, then that is just what it is? But believe me, young one; I have much experience with this, not only in myself in my early days, but with other maidens of this realm. I do believe congratulations are in order for both you and the father to be. Tell me, my dear, who is the lucky young man?" The healer's face beamed with happiness.

"… I can't say…" Nahari began, lowering her head. "Thank you for your diagnosis, healer" Nahari rose form her chair and felt sickness, but the sickness of the worry kind. The healer simply bid her congratulations once more and watched with warm eyes as the red head dashed from the healing chambers; to tell her love of their exciting news, she presumed. But Nahari was far from excited. She was frightened. What would the All-Father do if her found out that not only had Loki bed her, but impregnated her, all before even a mention of engagement or marriage? What would she say to Loki? Could she tell him? How would he react?


	21. Chapter 21

Next chapter, next chapter, next chapter! I am thrilled that all you lovely lot have enjoyed this so far :) Please, please, please read and review and tell me what you think. I love getting inboxes of all your fabulous comments! Remember, more reviews = happy me= more writing = happy you. A beautiful cycle: D Thank you for reviewing so far, you have been amazing!

Hello new comer – KIRRAA and Hollowzo

KneelBeforeMe – Haha, yes, Loki and Leera will return with older children (little sneak peak for you) ! Haha. I know, I just had to put that in there. It's not a Loki fanfiction without it haha. Ooo, well, we shall see. Haha, please, enjoy! Much loves xx

Shadow Realm Triforce – haha, yes, yes you did. She's pregnant whoop whoop! Haha, I think Loki's sudden love for Sif is out of sympathy, not true love. That's why he's confused. He knows he does not love her, but he has the feeling that he does. Indeed, Frigga does know! Loves xx

Lylequinn15 – I know! Imagine Loki in frost giant form with black eyes and long, straight, red hair! Yum yum. Haha, back off Loki! Move away from her lol!. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank you for reviewing! Much loves xx

SavySnape7 – Yes, my dear, you were! :D thank you, thank you, thank you. Enjoy this next chapter! Loves x

Anonymous3:30 – Pregnant Nahari! 1). you did indeed. As soon as this is finished, they shall return to your computer screens! Haha lol! I hope you like this chapter in regards to that! 2). Sounds like a fun day with no accidents haha! Cool that you go to church! I do too :) 3). Haha, well KneelBeforeMe is British I believe :) 4). YES, YES, YES! GET TUMBLR, and please make an account on here so I can inbox you! Keep your name 'anonymous3:30, it's awesome. 5). I do what I want! I love it. I wish he would actually say that in the movies! 6). Haha, I love it. Randomly freaking out people.. Brill! I did that too, but instead of walking into a person, I walked into a lamppost "/ 7). Yes, yes, yes, I agree! We would have so much fun, and probably cause much havoc! Haha. 8). Very deep indeed, but at the same time, that was brilliant that you made that sound to your father. Sooo funny! 9). Thank you ! Much loves xxx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari is of my own creation.

…

The god of mischief sat quietly and peacefully in the dark corner of the library, engrossed in the book that settled on his lap. After his meeting with Nahari and his run in with Sif, the young god and solemnly strode to his sanctuary of knowledge and shielded himself from the world. He felt so confused. Confused about Sif, about Nahari, about what he should be feeling. He undeniably loved Nahari, there was no mistaking that; but the knowledge of lady Sif's feelings towards him, and him crushing her heart... Crushed his in turn. They only thing that distracted him from everything, was the one thing the prince had resorted too; books. Surrounding himself in several volumes, opening the first onto his lap, the emerald green god began to read, and eventually lost track of time. Nahari scurried down the halls and corridors, passing numerous guards and maids and men servants, quickly heading towards the library. She was dreading it. What if Loki disowned her now? Who would ever hear of a prince impregnating a palace maid? That would be shunned upon without a second thought. Would Loki lie with his talented tongue and say that it was not his child inside her? Many scenarios flooded her mind, and with each one, she felt her heart crunch in pain. Nothing was going right. Should she even tell him? Should she just leave the realm and return to Svartalfheim, telling Loki a lie that she loved him no more? No, she thought, she could not do that to him. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Nahari looked up and suddenly felt her blood chill as she caught the sight of a weeping warrior sat on the window sill. It did not, unusually, boil her blood to look upon lady Sif, but rather, she felt complete and utter sympathy. Slowly approaching, still weary on turning ok her, the red haired palace maid gulped hard and crossed her arms against her chest, shielding herself. "Lady Sif?" Nahari spoke quietly. The brunette warrior snapped her face towards the feminine voice and her furiously rubbed her eyes dry.

"Forgive me, I did not mean for anyone to see me in such a state" her voice croaked and she looked to the floor in shame. The black eyed half-elf steppes forward and placed a comforting hand on the female warriors arm, looking up at the woman's wet face with concern.

"Lady Sif, what saddens you so?" Nahari inquired, feeling sick at the thought that she was the cause for this upset.

"It's nothing, please, leave me be" the voice came, strained and wearisome.

"I hope you will be ok" said the red head sadly and left the warrior alone on the window sill, resuming her stride towards the grand golden library. Upon approaching the doors to the sanctuary of knowledge, Nahari took a deep break and held out her shaking hands against the door. Pushing gently, the red haired maid opened the door and slipped in, knowing exactly where the young, handsome prince would be. Almost skipping, Nahari made her way down the open expanse of marble floor and kept her eyes fixed on the figure sat down surrounded by books. Coming to a halt in front of Loki, Nahari bit her lip and looked down at him. He really had no idea she was there. Nahari thought that was a good trait, to be so consumed in a book that that is all you can see, but at the same time, it could be dangerous. If an enemy was to approach him when he was like this, he would have no clue at all, oblivious to danger. Sitting down in front of him, Nahari smiles thoughtfully and just watched him; his face a picture of peace. "Loki?" she finally said in the dark corner and the god of mischief jumped, snapping his book shut and looked wide eyed at the woman prettier on the floor.

"Nahari! How long have you been there?" Loki exclaimed, placing the book down on top of the others nestled around his feet.

"Not long at all" replied the red head, scooting backwards so that her back rested again the book case, and she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly.

"What's wrong?" Loki questioned as she watches his loved curl up into the darkness. Dropping down from his chair onto the floor, Loki slid across the marble and pulled himself up beside the red haired palace maid. Sliding his arm behind her back, the emerald green prince pulled Nahari against him, resting his head on the top her her's. "Nahari, what is it..." he persisted "did you go to the healers? Are you Ill?"

"No, I am not ill" stated the woman, closing her eyes, preparing herself.

"Then that is good news" Loki replied, pushing Nahari forward slightly with his arm, and with the other arm, Loki took hold of her and lifted her onto his lap. Perched on the prince's lap, Nahari placed her hands on his chest and her eyes sparkled with fear. The god of mischief slowly and sensually stroked his slender hands up the half-elf's sides and came to a halt on her pale neck, holding her face in his hands. Bringing her forward, Loki closed the distance between them with his lips, crushing them against the woman's own. Moving with rhythmic grace, Loki sighed into the kiss and tightened his fingers in the rouge curls on Nahari's head. Nahari wrapped her arms around the young prince's neck, deepening the kiss even more if possible. Loki closed his eyes, savouring the blissful moment, and let out a pleasure filled gasped as he pulled away for a breath of air. "I love you so much" Loki breathed heavily, with flushed cheeks against Nahari's ear. Stroking his hands up and down the maid's sides for a few moments, they came to rest upon the bottom of Nahari's dress, taking hold of it gently and began to raise it

"No, Loki" Nahari said, stopping Loki's hands and removed them from her dress, placing them back on her sides. The trickster god looked had a look of confusion on his face, and his cheeks still radiated heat at a rapid pace.

"What is it?" he asked, his breath still catching slightly.

"I need to speak with you." Nahari commented, lifting her eyes to look at the young god in the face.

"We can still speak" Loki's luscious voice responded, his pale hands sliding back down towards the bottom of the dress.

"No!" Nahari raised her voice and pulled herself off from the prince's lap, crawling backwards on her hands away from him. The god of mischief frowned, but stayed where he was.

"Fine. What is it you wished to speak with me about, Nahari?"

"I went to the healers this afternoon..." she began, and waited until Loki nodded for her to continue. "I am not ill, but there is something..."

"What? What is it?" The silver Tongue inquires, suddenly concerned and Rose to his knees, kneeling in front of the woman, taking hold of her hands in his.

"... What I have been experiencing are symptoms... Loki, I'm- I'm with child... Your child" Nahari answered. The youngest son of Odin gasped and dropped Nahari's hands, scrambling to his feet, looking down at the palace maid, what colour he had draining from his face. "My lord, say something"

"Are you sure you are?" he asked, stepping backwards and bumping against the bookcase.

"Positive, I have been for six days now, Loki" said the red haired half-blood. The lie smith ran a hand through his black locks and looked down at the floor, his face pained at the information. Nahari stood to her feet and looked nervously at the mischievous prince whom now looked terrified.

"What are you going to do?" Loki asked quietly, eyeing her stomach in fear.

"Keep it, of course!" Nahari replied, taken aback at his question. Loki nodded in understanding and turned around, walking to the pile of books on the floor, picking them up in complete silence. "Loki, speak to me" the god of mischief sighed loudly and leant against the table, dropping his head.

"I did not mean for this to happen; I'm sorry" Loki apologised, his voice weak. Nahari placed her hands on her stomach and felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Will you disown both the child and I, now?" she whispered, sniffling. Loki snapped his head towards the trembling woman and rushed to her side, scooping her up in his arms, holding her head against his shoulder, stroking her head.

"Of course I won't" she cooed, placing a kiss softly on her temple.

"Im sorry! I should have been cautious" Nahari cried, wetting the emerald prince's tunic with her tears.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it is I. I should not have taken advantage of you so soon in our relationship. It was reckless of me to do so; especially as it was a new experience for you" Loki admitted, his

Heart stinging.

"Please do not cast me away, please, please" Nahari cries into the gods shoulder. Loki whimpered quietly, and held his love tighter; her cried of sadness hurting him.

"I will speak with my mother; she will help Nahari, she always does. Until I

Return, I want to go back to my room and stay there" Loki spoke, breaking away after kissing her head. Nahari nodded feebly and dried her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Loki, do you still love me? Will you keep me?" pleaded the half-elf. Loki, in reply, kissed the palace maids cheek and walked from the room with his posture slouched. Nahari watched the young Master of Arts stride from the room with great speed and she felt sick. Loki did not answer her. He just kissed her on the cheek, nothing more, and nothing less. Was he to cast her away after he conversed with Frigga? Was she now a burden to him? And speaking of Frigga, Nahari pondered, she knew! That was why she stared intently at her stomach. She knew she was with child and said nothing. Or did she? Did she speak with Odin after she left their presence. Was Odin aware of it all and just waited for the opportune moment to call for her and bring down judgement? Would all this now cause Loki to feel even more for Lady Sif? For that was why Sif cried, Nahari pondered, she cried because her love for Loki was not returned. But now, now would it be returned because Nahari was now with child, and would be no longer 'free', 'fun'... Desirable. The emotions and fear was all too much for the young palace maid and she felt a sudden darkness creep into her mind and consume her eye sight. Not a moment later, her body fell limp and dropped to the floor, unconscious.

...

"Mother? May I speak with you?" Loki said gently, popping his head around the door of his parent's chambers, staring into the room.

"Oh, my darling son! Of course, come in" an angelic voice resounded. Loki smiled at her kind words and slid in through the gap in the door, closing it behind himself. Eyeing the golden room, the young prince tried to spot his mother, and eventually his eyes locked onto the golden queen, whom sat on a beautifully Calves chair in the corner of her room, holding a golden garment and a sewing needle. Smiling at the image of his beautiful mother, the trickster god strode over to her and, just as he did when he was a youngling, he took a seat on the floor in front of the queen. "This is such a pleasant surprise, my boy. You visit me so much less these days" Frigga exclaimed, placing her material on the table beside her and shuffled forward on her chair, cupping Loki's gave and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Your eyes are weary. What do you wish to speak to me about my love?"

"I wish to speak to you in confidence, regarding Nahari" Loki said with confidence, not in himself, but confidence in his mother, because he knew she would keep this between them both.

"You wish to speak about Nahari conceiving your child?" Frigga stated, matter-of-factly, leaning back into her chair with a smile on her face as she regarded her son's shocked expression.

"When did you..." he tried to speak but was cut off by his mother.

"Many forget what gifts I possess. I noticed this morning at breakfast, my son. This information should be joyous, should it not? So why, sweet child, do your eyes hold so much emotion of the negative sort?" spoke the queen.

"I do not know how to feel. Excited? Happy? Scared? Mother, what do I do? You know better than anyone, how the All-Father will react to this. We are not bound by marriage, nor with the promise of marriage. That is deemed as shameful" Loki explained, feeling upset with himself, expecting to see disappointment in his mother's eyes, but only saw love.

"It was indeed an irresponsible thing to do Loki. You should have kept your urges under control..." Frigga began and Loki blushed deeply at his mother's words, at the content of the conversation they were having "... But you are young, are of age, and mature; feelings such as those will be expected. I would know, I was your age once, as was your father; and I expect Thor feels the same way as you are now. But never mind, we learn from our mistakes. However, you are an adult and are capable of making your own decisions; so I have no input in decisions of such a delicate matter. I am not disappointed with you Loki, so get that from your thoughts; I can see that look in your eyes. Yes, I am very much aware of your father's opinions, and what they would be regarding this situation. There is a way to perhaps avoid such a reaction from your father..."

"And what would that be?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe if you intended on marrying her…" Frigga offered, smiling gently.

"Marriage!" Loki scoffed, standing to his feet.

"Well you love her, do you not?" Questioned the queen, also standing to her feet, and cupped her son's face in her hands, staring into his green eyes with her own crystal blue ones.

"Yes, I do. But I have not known her long enough to even consider marriage. Marriage is a live bonding; not something you can rush into, mother" argued the god of mischief.

"It matters not, how long you have known someone, my dear son. If the love is strong between the both of you, then what else matters. Your relationship and love can grow together within a marriage." Acknowledged the golden queen. Loki sighed loudly and shook his head, turning his back on his mother. "… There is another that you have feelings for." She stated, her voice firmer. The god of mischief turned back around and stared at his mother, crossing his arms.

"I know not what you mean" he denied.

"My son, when your father passed the judgement that you could not be with dear Nahari; your heart broke, you would have jumped at the opportunity to be united with her in marriage. But now, as the union is blessed, you seem… weary. Who is the other that causes such a battle in your heart? You can tell me, my love; I shall not judge" reassured the golden haired goddess. Loki was speechless and walked away from his mother, taking a seat on the giant golden bed belonging to the king and queen. Frigga exhaled and approached her son, sitting down next to him and pulled his against her in a sideways hug. "Loki, open up to me, darling"

"I feel strange. I do, undoubtedly, love Nahari with all my heart. But, finding certain things out about Sif, as well as her love for me and seeing the pain in her eyes when I denied her, it did something inside. I not only want Nahari to be happy with my in a loving friendship, but-"

"But you want Lady Sif to be happy too" Frigga spoke, finishing her son's sentence when he stopped and looked to the floor, feeling ashamed. "Do you LOVE Lady Sif?"

"I-I do not think I do. I love Nahari; I always have, but- … I'm so confused. When Nahari told me that she is with child, I felt sick. I should have been overwhelmed with happiness, at my being a father in time to come, about having a family with the woman I love; but do you know what I thought at that moment, mother? I thought, 'what was Sif going to say? How was she going to react?' what kind of a love am I to Nahari, if that is what I thought?" finished the trickster god, not realizing that he had tears trickling down his face.

"I cannot make your decision for you my sweet. But I can tell you, that whatever decision you make; a child is now in the equation. I shall support you, however, in the decision you make" mentioned the mother of the lie smith. The black haired god nodded in understanding and wiped his cheeks with the back of his sleeve. "Oh, my child" Frigga sighed and kissed his head, gently rubbing his arms in comfort.

"I'm sorry about this, mother…" Loki whispered, pulling away from his mother's arms, feeling embarrassed.

"There is nothing to apologise for, my son. Just, make the right decision, and come and tell me. I want to know that my youngest son is happy" Frigga reassured Loki. Standing up from the bed, Loki dried his eyes once more and exhaled. Straightening his tunic, the emerald green god of trickery smiled weakly at his mother. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on his mother's head and walked away, towards the door. Stepping out of the room without looking back, Loki disappeared out of sight. "Make the right decision, my sweet. It is Nahari that has your heart, not Sif" Frigga spoke to the air, her gaze never leaving the door.

…

"Yes, yes, ok Thor. I shall find the book and meet you in the common room" Fandral groaned at Thor's persistent nagging as he stood at the doors of the library and rolled his eyes. Pushing open the doors, the dashing blonde warrior strode inside and gawked at the massive array of books and swallowed. How on earth was he supposed to find any book in this place. There was just too many! Walking ahead, mouth open as he eyed every section of the room, Fandral was oblivious to the body lying on the floor. Closing his mouth after some time, gathering that he probably looked rather ridiculous, fandral faced forward and instantly came to a halt. Opening his eyes wide in panic, the warrior gasped. "Nahari? Nahari is that you?" He said, but instead of waiting for a reply, the dashing god ran towards the body and dropped down onto his knees when he reached her body. " Nahari, wake up, come on, wake up" Fandral pleaded, shaking the half-elf's arm. As he shaked her arm gently, Nahari began to come around and slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing from when it made contact with the floor. "Nahari, what happened?" the warrior persisted.

"Um, where am-… oh, yes, yes im fine" the red head said and pushed herself up from the marble floor.

"That's not what I asked, Nahari. What happened?" said the warrior more stern with concern.

"I, uh, I wasn't feeling well. Can you- can you help me up please? I need to- I need to go and see Loki" Said a dazed palace maid. Fandral nodded and stood to his feet. Reaching down, Fandral pulled the woman gently up to her feet and wrapped an arm around her back for support.

"Where will he be?" Asked Fandral, walking the woman down towards the doors, ignoring the reason why he came into the library in the first place.

"His chambers" Came her short reply and the warrior nodded, leading her away in silence.

…


	22. Chapter 22

First off, my apologies for not posting for two days; the day before yesterday I was extremely busy packing for university yesterday, and yesterday when I got to uni, my internet was down ALL DAY. So only now I am able to post as I finally have connection. So here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait and I do hope you enjoy! To all the peeps who read my Loki Trilogy "a change of heart, love lost in a single heartbeat and a heart still beats" you will be excited to hear that I wrote chapter one today of the return of Loki and Leera. It won't be posted however, until this story is finish (which might be soon... sorry!) Also just to let you know, I start uni on Monday, so I will be posting hopefully every day at the start, but as my course goes along, I won't be posting every day as my work for the second year is important. Thank you all for the amazing reviews and dedication to this story and all my previous ones. Much Loves.

Hello New comers: NeonSock321, GreyPanda and Nicole Hodgson – Tigger!

NeonSocks321 – Hello new person! Haha, why thank you, im totally glad that your psyched and love this story! Yes she is pregnant! Yay! Well done Loki haha! Thank you for reviewing lovely! Enjoy the next chapter! Loves x

Lylequinn15 – You want her to go back to Svartalfheim? Nooooo! But, you never know, Mwhahahah *evil grin* Yes, I believe every girl wishes to have him all by themselves haha. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Loves xx

KneelBeforeMe – Thank you, thank you! Me too, I just love writing Loki/ Frigga moments haha. Well, we shall see in regards to the child's genes and how it turns out… if it does Mwhahahah, what an interesting wait this will be for all of you haha! Much loves xx

Savysnape7 – GO AWAY SIF! We keep on telling you! Go away. Haha. So I hope this doesn't disappoint in regards to Loki's decision. Thank you for reviewing Lovely. Loves xx

Shadow Realm Triforce – Me no likey confused Loki . . . poor blue man :( I hope you like his choice. I want an aunt like Frigga lol. Loves xx

Nicole Hodgson – Trigger – Hello new person! Ahhhhhhhhh thank you, thank you, and thank you for your kind words! I am very glad you have enjoyed it! Thank you for reviewing! Much loves xx

Anonymous3:30 – Google loves you today! 1). Mom, I got a girl preggers! Lol, can you imagine if he said it like that with his amazing English accent? Brilliant. 2). Dude, you nearly dated your cousin! What If you kissed then found out? I would be washing my tongue with soap for the rest of my life! Oh you! 3). Im glad you like it! 4). Odin, I have the cheese grater, you better run! 5). Haha, aww poor Loki.. haha Nahari fainted! Brill! 6). Haha, loved writing that! 7). Thank you! much loves xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari belongs to me.

…..

"Thank you Fandral, I can go on from here" Nahari whispered, pulling away from the dashing blonde warrior as the god of mischief's chamber doors came into view. Fandral nodded after asking if she was positive, then happy with her reply, the warrior turned around and took off back down the corridor, towards the library. Taking a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come, Nahari slowly approached the golden doors of the princes chambers and placed her pale hands against them, listening for any sign of movement; indeed, there was. Pushing open the heavy door, the red haired palace maid looked into the darkened room belonging to the trickster god and moved her eyes around in an attempt to pin point the young god. Resting her eyes upon a figure standing on the balcony, Nahari slid further into the room and closed the door behind her, biting her lip in nervousness. "Loki? Why are you standing in the dark?" she asked, glancing at the snuffed out candles around his room. The emerald green god slouched his shoulders at the sound of the half-elf's voice and looked out at the darkening city of Asgard; watching people scurrying about in their day to day lives. It must be so simple for them, their lives, the god pondered a moment. They have nothing to worry about, no expectations to live up to, whereas, he will always be a prince and will always have something to live up to. If he were one of those people living in the city, then this situation he found himself in would be nothing, nothing to be concerned about. But, being the prince he was, this was not a simple situation that could solve itself in the flick of a hand. Sighing, the god looked down to his hand, and the ring that he held in between his finger and thumb. It was a beautiful ring; a silver band indented with crystals, and a faceted emerald stone in the centre. A ring fitting for a bride of the mischievous god. Swallowing, the raven haired prince turned on the spot, hiding the ring in his fist and gazed at the black eyed half-blood standing before him. He felt so sad, but why, he did not know. Stepping down the steps, leading away from the balcony, Loki strode over to his bed and sat down on the end, head bowed.

"Come sit beside me, Nahari" Loki commanded, but gently and the red haired maid approached cautiously, sitting down next to the prince.

"Did you speak to your mother?" inquired Nahari, looking to the side at the solemn god. Loki nodded and slowly looked across to the red head. "What was said?"

"Not a lot..." was all that he said, and he reached a hand over and placed it softly onto Nahari's knee, rubbing his thumb comfortingly over it. "She gave me advice; but she could not give anything more than that"

"What was the advice, Loki?" Nahari questioned, and watched with a frown as the youngest son of Odin slid from the bed and came to rest on his knees, between the half-bloods legs. Looking up at the woman, his eyes sparkling with fear and love at the same time.

"I love you, Nahari. I am so terribly sorry for my reaction to your news. I should have been overwhelmed with joy; but I was not. I do not love her; but I have been thinking about Sif for some time. About hurting her feelings from denying her, and how heartbroken she would feel about this. That is not how I should be feeling, and so I want to ask you for your forgiveness, for thinking of another..." Loki owned up, his eyes searching his loves pleadingly, desperately. Gasping at his confession, the red haired maid took in a deep breath and reached forward, cupping the god of mischiefs face in her hands.

"Thank you for telling me, my lord" she whispered, leaning closer towards his lips, but still felt uncertain about Loki's feelings for her.

"Don't call me 'lord' any longer, Nahari" Loki said breathlessly and rose up higher on his knees. Closing his eyes, pulling away from the woman's hands around his face, the emerald green prince took a nervous breath. Holding the ring in between his fingers once more, opening his eyes, the lie smith raised it up towards the palace maid's face. "Nahari... Would- would you do me the honour of binding yourself to me in marriage?" he asked, his voice shaking. Nahari opened her eyes wide and placed a hand on her chest, taken aback by the prince's question. Dropping her eyes on the ring, Nahari rebelled in its beauty. The sparkle of the crystals and the vibrant Russian Diopside sent shimmers across her pale face and she smiled; tears trickling down her cheeks. "What do you say?" The silver Tongue asked, feeling worried at the sudden silence.

"No..." Nahari whispered and the master of the arts gasped and his eyes saddened, threatening to leak pain-filled tears. "... I'm sorry; I've always wanted to do that..." Nahari said quickly noticing the hurt in her loves eyes and she chuckled, wiping her eyes. "Of course I will, Loki" the dark haired god beamed and slid the ring onto the maids engagement finger and he leapt forward, grabbing the woman in his arms, pulling her onto the floor with him. Turning her so that she was on her back, Loki crawled over her, his hands wither side of her head and his legs straddling her's; his dark hair falling against his alabaster skin as he gazed down at the half-elf.

"We are getting married..." the trickster god said in disbelief, eyes roaming all over the maid's voluptuous body.

"We are getting married" Nahari confirmed with as much disbelief as the man above her possessed. Laughing happily, Loki leant down and trailed light kisses on the woman's neck, leaning all his weight on one hand as he used the other to gently rub Nahari's stomach, which now contained a part of himself growing inside. "Are you sure you want to marry me? We have not known each other long, Loki"

"uhmmmnn" came the princes attempted reply as he kissed the soft skin on the base of Nahari's neck, intending on saying that he was sure he wanted to marry her. Giggling at the noises the young god was making as he spoke against her skin, the red haired maid wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and held him in place. Removing his hand from her stomach, Loki braced himself on both hands either side of Nahari's head and moved his lips to her mouth, deeply, passionately. Humming responsively against the god's lips, Nahari raked her hands through his dark locks and tugged slightly eliciting an approving grunt from the prince's mouth. As the two moulded their lips together in a passionate frenzy, a rapid knocking sounded on the door. But being too consumed with each other, their ears were not attentive to the sound. The door creaked open slowly, and Sif stumbled in, intending on speaking with Loki once more, not to pester him with her feelings but rather, to tell him that she was willing to move on with an attempt with Thor and still wished to be friends. Looking at the two kissing passionately on the floor, with Loki on top, holding Nahari down, Sif gasped loudly. On hearing the loud intake of breath, the god of mischief pried his mouth from the red head's and glanced quickly over his shoulder, breathless and cheeks flushed. When his emerald eyes came in contact with the lady Sif standing tall by the door, the young god gulped and slid backwards off his love, onto his heels, turning slightly to face the brunette warrior. Nahari blushed with embarrassment and scrambled to a sitting position, crossing her arms, looking to the floor shyly. "Sif! What are you doing here?" Loki exclaimed, rushing to his feet.

"I- I uh, im sorry, I did not mean to disturb you both. I did knock, but um, you were both occupied" Sif replied, averting her gaze towards the door, making to leave.

"Sif, wait, what was it that you wanted?" Loki inquired, walking forward slightly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I shall be taking your advice about Thor, and that I do not wish for there to be any hard feelings between us, mostly on my part; I wish to remain friends" she spoke in return. As she returned her gaze towards them, Sif quickly glances down at the red haired half-elf and her eyes caught a shimmer on the woman's hand. Looking closely she saw just what it was that made her hand sparkle with intensity. "What- , are you - …" She began, but felt another surge of sadness across her heart. The god of mischief looked back at his fiancé and gathered that Sif had spotted her ring.

"I asked for her hand in marriage, Sif" Loki answered, looking back at the brunette warrior. Sif nodded and attempted a smile.

"I am happy for you both. I will leave you to resume your… celebrations. Congratulations" the mighty female warrior retorted and left the room without another word.

"Are you ok?" Nahari whispered, wrapping her arms around the god's waist from behind, resting her head against his back.

"Yes I suppose, though I gather she will not be. And now, something must be said to my father, for if we do not tell him now, I fear she might say something. Come, let's leave this room and see my father. Better late than never I believe the Midgardian saying is" the young go smiled at the red haired beauty wearily and took her by the hand, leading her through the open door in which the brunette warrior had entered.

….

"Father, I would speak with you" Stated the god of mischief, striding into his father's chambers with confidence and grace. The All-Father glanced over his weary shoulder from his position looking out at the golden city of Asgard and regarded his son with great curiosity. As he turned to face him, his wise, old eye came into contact with the red haired half-elf and then frowned. It was indeed, something that involved this mysterious woman, for his youngest son to come trudging to him chambers at a late hour with the woman whom had stolen his heart. Intrigued as to what might be plaguing the master of trickery, Odin strolled towards his son with a smile on his face, both warm and welcoming and came to a halt in front of them.

"Tell me, my son, what would you speak to me about?" asked the All-Father with an authoritative tone. "Being as your loved one attends you thus, I can only presume that it relates to this relationship of yours, the matters of which you wish to raise before me."

"Indeed, father, I do wish to speak to you of such things." Loki said, stepping forward so that he stood closely to his parent.

"And what, pray tell, is it you wish to bring to my attention" The golden king commented, crossing his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"I will not beat around the bush as they say; I will tell you straight, father. I have asked Nahari to take my hand in marriage, and she has consented. We are to be bound soon father." Came the words from the go of mischief's mouth, quicker than he anticipated. The All-Father's reaction however, was something short of quick; his brow furrowed and he took a step back, finding something wrong with this scenario. It was fast, way too fast, so something had to have spurred on such a decision. He may be old in his years, but he was far from slow; he was, after all, known for his wisdom, intelligence; a trait that the god of mischief himself inherited.

"Are you not hasty in your decision, my son? You have but known this woman ten days. You cannot surely claim to love her enough to take her hand in such a sacred bond" the grey one scoffed, eyeing the palace maid with a critical gaze.

"I am sure father, that this woman is the one my heart desires. You yourself have told me in the past that the heart never falters in the matters of love. Well father, my heart does not falter now. As a wise goddess once told me, it matters not, how long you have known each other; all that matters is that you share the same desire, the same amount of love for one another. And that we do, All-Father that we do. I will not take back this decision, nor will I regret it in all my years yet to come. I do not ask for your permission or blessing even, just that you know that she, Nahari, will become my lady by the time the week is out" assured the emerald green god with new found confidence as he stood before the king of the realm.

"I may be on in years, my son, but that has not affected my gifts of perception. There is something that has happened to even place upon your love for one another to make a decision as such. You are with child, aren't you my dear?" Odin said plainly, turning his gaze upon the half-blood stood beside his son.

"I am, my king" Nahari said just above a whisper, looking to the floor in shame, not wanting to look upon the All-Fathers face that moment, dreading about what the king of the realm might be thinking of her in that moment.

"Well, I see…" Odin mumbled, and turned on the spot, walking away from his youngest son and fiancé. "… I gather that is why you wish for the wedding to be at the end of the week; so that it is over quickly, before you reveal?"

"Yes, my king" Nahari responded, much to Loki's annoyance, but the red head found no reason to lie. If they were to marry, then the All-Father would have nothing to comment on… would he? The emerald green god stood silently, eyeing his father with curiosity. What was his father thinking? He would surely be angry; yes. After all, he had made a woman pregnant outside of marriage. And with that thought, the ruler of the eternal realm turned back around, a few paces away from the two lovers and looked upon Loki with such distain.

"I am disappointed with you, my son. To bed a woman before being bound; how utterly irresponsible of you! How will it make the crown look if the people of Asgard are privy to the information that the sons of Odin bed palace maids at a whim, and not only that, but impregnate them in the process!" Odin growled his frustration and annoyance surfacing to the top as he glared at the dark haired master of the arts.

"You make it sound as if I have committed treason! I agree, maybe I should not have lain with her before marriage. But we love each other! What more to it is there? Even if she was not with child, maybe not this soon, but I would have asked for her hand in marriage. I love her" The silver tongue spat back, fists balling at his sides, feeling complete and utter anger towards this man whom he called father.

"Nevertheless, whether you love her or not, you brought shame upon yourself. You know that intimate actions are kept for marriage. You broke that sacred bond; knowing what you both know with each other before you were bound. I will not may you because of her current condition. You stupidity and weakness at letting your emotions run wild with you is of your own fault entirely. And so, you will suffer the consequences. Yes, it will give the princes a reputation, and maybe distain towards the crown for neglecting such a tradition, but you will learn from this no matter what the cost. Once that child is born, then and only then, will I decide on binding you both?" Odin seethe in response.

"You cannot do that!" Loki gasped, taking a step backwards in shock. If that be his decision then all would look upon him with disappointment; enough of which he received from his father, and then poor Nahari would be subject to ridicule for birthing a child before marriage and would succumb to the foul name callings such as 'whore'. Something of which, she was not.

"I can. I am king and my judgement if final" Odin pointed out, a scowl on his face.

"Yes, I did wrong, but Thor has messed up in his precious life too, but YOU do not wish to recognise it because he is your heir. Never have you scolded or reprimanded him, yet I, I am always at the brunt of your judgement; be it for petty things, or something slightly worse. All I have done is shown my love towards this woman by laying with her; Thor, Thor has killed people, whether by accident or not, or in war, he has still taken a life. What is worse? Bringing life into this world by laying with Nahari or taking them without a second glace just as you and Thor have done in your 'precious lives'. Forgive me All-Father, but I think it is you who has the wrong concept of judgement. Maybe you wisdom HAS disintegrated with your old age!" Loki shouted with frustration and bared his chest to his father, taking a step forward.

"Hold your tongue, Lokison!" Odin's authoritative voice boomed.

"I will not! You are an unfair and cruel man and I will always be second best in your eyes. I will never amount to anything. Thor will now and forever be your pride and joy; so spare me the lecture, old man!"

"Enough of your insolence! Guards!" Odin screeched and the clatter of guards outside the chamber of the All-Father echoed, and not a moment later, the armed men ready with their spears, entered the room, looking to the king for any signs of trouble. "I have grown weary of this boy's attitude and blatant disrespect for me. You will take him to the holding cells until I see fit, and you will take this woman to Prince Loki's chambers and ensure that she does not leave, for anything!" Bowing in respect and understanding of the kings commands, two soldiers walked forward and held Loki and Nahari's hands behind their backs.

"Nahari has done nothing, do not treat her so!" Loki shouted over his shoulder towards his father, eyes watering in anger and hurt.

"Guards, silence him; I do not wish to hear any more from him until I say" said the grey haired king. One guard whom walked beside the prince and his comrade pulled from his belt, a piece of rope and placed it into Loki's mouth, tying it around the back of his head tightly to silence him. Quietly, the king's servants le the two in custody to their designated places, obeying the command of the lord of the realm.


	23. Chapter 23

Well my darlings. Hello, long time no speak. So, I'm back and with it. Here is the next chapter. Yes, its super, super short, as will the next chapter be; but it leads to something big. So these aren't really chapters, but previews :) be assured lovelies, what is to come will be big and you may/may not hate me. I do believe that there are about 4 chapters left, including these next two. Sorry if that upsets you. But you will be thrilled to hear that the sequel to Leera/Loki will be posted by the end of the week! Once again, thank you so much for your dedication and support with me and this story! Loves you all. Enjoy these short snippets of what is to come.

Hello new followers - Lumihiutale89, Lornaa, a1m0stxfam0us, Fern23, anastacianott

Sorry for the lack of replies to your posts! They were all amazing thought. I love your feedback! Thank you to Anonymous3:30 and Lokiworshipper13. I am feeling much better. Loves. X

….

The trickster god glared around at the damp, cold, four walls of the cell. He could not believe that his father would request such a thing as to send both him and Nahari into holding. He only told the All-Father the truth. He did favour Thor. He always took the god of thunders words over his; never believing him, thinking every word that came from his mouth, a lie. But it was not so. Yes, his mischievousness had given him a reputation over the years, and he did lie in certain situations to benefit both himself and Thor, but in delicate matters, ones in which meant something dear to the young god; he did not lie. The emerald green god feared for Nahari in that moment. She had spoken to the prince of the time she almost killed that vile guard when she was in the cells, awaiting the All-Fathers judgement. She had lost control of her power; it consumed her to a great extent. And now, Loki wondered whether, in her state of fear and sorrow, her counter-part might reveal itself once more. Sitting up from his stone cold seat, the go of mischief growled with annoyance and strolled to the bars, taking hold of them tightly in between his fists and called for a guard to attend him. Rushing to the side of the cell wall, an armoured soldier peered in and straightened his back. "My Prince is all well?" he inquired.

"No, all is not well you buffoon! I am stuck in this cell. I demand that you release me from here this instant, or so help you, you will be bed ridden!" the raven haired god snarled, his eyes darkening as they looked upon the defiant guard.

"I'm sorry my prince, but I am under strict command by the All-Father, not to let you out until he sees fit. I am sworn to honour the king" his feeble voice came, hand shaking around the grasp of his spear.

"You will regret that decision!" warned the trickster.

"I'm sorry my prince, truly" the guard replied and turned on his heels, away from the bars. Loki seethed and yanked the cell walls back and forth in anger, grunting his displeasure. Kicking the barrio with a final cry of exasperation, the emerald green god walked back to the stone bed in defeat, dropping down onto it with a dull thud. Placing his face in his hands, leaning on his knees, the trickster god visualized the red head, trying with all his might and power in the arts to pin point her and observe her well-being.


	24. Chapter 24

Here be part 2 of my preview, my beauties. Enjoy this different sort of posting. A long chapter is up tomorrow! Loves xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari and Lacius are mine

…..

Nahari rocked back and forth in the damp, dingy cell, holding her knees to her chest. She had felt uncomfortable the first time she was in this holding cell, and now, her second time caused her to experience an episode of claustrophobia. Breathing in harsh breaths, the red haired palace maid began to think of the young prince. She could not believe that he spoke to the All-Father with such distain and bitterness, an even stuck up for her. It was truly a shock to the system. But so was that gut wrenching reply from the golden king of his opinion of her and his son laying together. The go of mischief was right. It was not as if they had committed treason or too a life; in fact they created life. Was that not something to rejoice in; especially when it meant that the royal family would extend by another member? But, in a way, the half-blood expected such a response from him; he did favour Thor over everything, even in matters concerning such as these. Perhaps he would be disappointed with Thor if he was in Loki's position, but there would be no punishment. It would have been dismissed with a flick of a hand. Nahari felt for the young prince. For him to go through so much in such little time. He had found out his true heritage after so many years, then their relationship was forbidden, an now, this situation of her being with child brought more heart ache upon the young go; too much for such a young person, in the maids opinion.

The shuffling of footsteps could be heard outside the metal barrier. Much to Nahari's disadvantage, Lacius, the palace guard that the half-elf had assaulted came into view and looked into the cell with a devious grin upon his face; eyeing the maid with such disgusting lust and menace. "Back again are we? Missed me? Is The prince not entertaining you enough? I told you I could show you a good time; but you rejected me in the means of violence."

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot barge pole, Lacius. You presence alone makes me want to wretch; you think I could stand being with you. Please, keep yourself from embarrassment, and leave me be" spat back the red haired half elf, glaring at the palace guards with great hate. This man made her livid; a feeling she did not wish to experience because of fear of what might happen if the anger and hatred consume her mind once again. After attacking Loki those few days ago in the library when she became angered; Nahari feared greatly, that, at any moment it could happen and she could indeed take someone's life. And at this moment, the half-elf feared that if Lacius did not leave and quite with his persistence; that might just happen.

…..


	25. Chapter 25

So, here be the next chapter, and the penultimate chapter of this story. Another preview of the end that shall dawn upon you tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this ending, though it may not be as happy as you would have hoped for. But fear not, in two days' time, Leera, Loofney and little Leymina from my trilogy that you all loved, will return to your screens! Thank you all so very much for your support and amazing feedback. You truly do encourage/ inspire me to write more and more for you all. Thank you for your concern about my eyes and pain by the way. My opticians said I was definitely in need of an appointment and they worsened by two stages, hence the pain. But all is well; I have stronger glasses now, so pain will be gone when I pick them up on Tuesday next week.

Hello new followers! – Poseidonchildofsong and HockeyCatGirl, StinkTbink, Otaku wench

Poseidonchildofsong – Agh! New comer: hello and thank you for reviewing! Thank you so, so much. That is like, such an amazing compliment. Seriously, wow! I'm trying to be an author. I write besides these stories and am attempting my own novel :) Woohoo, British gal! :) (I hope you are female. If you're not, I do apologise!) *grins like a Cheshire cat, holding out a tray of scones. Please, feel free to take one* thank you, thank you, thank you! Much love xx

Savysnape7 – Thank you lovely! I am feeling a lot better! Thank you for reviewing and staying with me through all these stories. Loves! Xx

Shadow Realm Triforce – Odin, you've done it again! GO AWAY! Nahari… try your best… thank you for reviewing! Loves xx

Superkiran – Hello! Long-time no speak! Hehe, well I hope this chapter makes you happy! Thank you my dear for reviewing your awesomeness.

HockeyCatGirl – New person! Hello there. It has escalated quickly haha. You see, it was only meant to be a few chapters long, but I get totally caught up in the writing. Haha. Thank you! I don't know, I never use to be, but with practice, you gradually get better I guess :) oh my, I didn't realize that typo haha. 'Fuzz' over me. Brilliant. I gather that everyone realized it should have been fuss lol. Oh no, im sorry im stopping you from sleeping! Ooops. And your homework, ooops... you can totally blame me if your teachers ask where your work is haha. Thank you so much. Much loves xx

Anonymous3:30 – Hello stranger! Haha, thank you. So many feels, so little time, mwhaha. Haha, its ok, im fine and normal lol! Loves xx

KneelBeforeMe and Lokiworshipper13 – I miss you! X

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari and Lacius belong to me.

A/N – Warning, violence and…

…..

"You are insensitive! For goodness sake Odin, do you never push aside your kingship? Does this situation really hurt the crown? I think not! It's your pride that is hurt. Can you not see; your son is happy for once in his life, and to become a father in some time to come. You are ready to dash that to the floor and expose them in humility? Where is your heart? Where is the loving, caring man I married? Im starting to question that in relation to the way you act towards this family." Frigga asked incredulously, scoffing at her husband, waving her hands at him in dismissal towards him. The All-Father scowled at his wife and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know not what you speak of, wife! I am the same man that you married. I have not changed, nor do I intend to" Odin snapped in response.

"Do not speak to me as such, in that tone of voice. I am your wife, not some common wench on the street. I advise you, Odin, that you change your attitude or we will neglect to see eye to eye" Frigga retorted, eyes cold as she walked away from her husband to take a seat at her dressing table. Picking up her hair brush, the golden queen began to brush away the knots slowly and gently. "I don't know what's happening to you recently Odin; I don't like it" She whispered and stared into her mirror at the reflection of her weary husband.

…

Nahari breathed in and out deeply and harshly. She feared that her 'other half' would immerge if this egotistic guard, Lacius persisted in his unwanted attention towards her. It was not just an insult that caused the red haired to refer to the guard as vile and nauseating. He truly did have such an effect on her that made her cringe. She had met many men in her life time that she would deem slimy; so she was not totally new to this type of harassment, however, this… pig made her skin crawl and her stomach churn. Men like that, who thought that they could bed any woman whenever and however; much like Fandral to Nahari's disappointment, made her livid. Woman should be treated with respect, whether they are rich/poor or strong or weak. They were not object to fulfil their ever increasing desires and lust; much to what Lacius had in mind. The black eyed palace maid was frightened, yes, of losing control, but thinking of that dirty soldier entering her cell made Nahari rethink that notion. She would defend herself against him, whatever means necessary. She did not intentionally want to harm him, kill him even, but if she was in such a position, her other half may not even ponder those options. And as it is in the universe, whether nothing ever goes to plan, where the good scenarios fall prey to reality, Nahari's hopes came crashing down. With the daunting clink of chains and keys, the palace guard fumbled around with the lock, trying his very hardest to pinpoint the exact key from the array in his hands that might unlock this metal barrier. Standing to her feet, backing away fearfully into the corner of the dark, damp cell, Nahari prayed that Loki would see with his gift, that he would sense her danger. No. was it her danger? Or was this pompous guard the one in danger?

…..

The emerald green god of mischief closed his eyes tighter, clenching his fists in deep concentration as he focused with all his might upon his loved one mere yard away down the hall way in her own boxed in prison. He could sense her aura, her being, but it did not sit well with him. Something turned his stomach sour. Something was clearly wrong. He remembered experiencing such a motion inside when Nahari had let loose upon him those nights ago in the royal library. It would do her no good or favour to lose control at this moment; at that thought worried the young god. He was not there to protect her. He was sectioned off, away from her and it unsettled him. He could not use his craft to aid her if the situation required it. And now, he was useless to her like this. Focusing his exotic eyes upon the red haired dark-elf in his mind, the trickster god swallowed hard as he watched her slowly back herself into the corner of the cell in fear.

…

"I will do as you request, my love, I will have them removed from the cells" Odin sighed in defeat and made his way to his chamber doors to inform the guards standing post outside.

…

"Don't you come any closer Lacius, I warn you!" Nahari screeched, crouching defensively as the palace guard gradually approached with a smirk displayed on his plain features.

"Warn me? Pah! Your threats do not frighten me, woman! You are a prisoner also, therefore bare no command hence. If I wish to approach you thus, I will do so as I so please. Hold your Tongue; you make too much unnecessary noise." Lacius commented, scoffing with self-assuredness, walking painstakingly close to the defenceless palace maid. Knowing I was wrong, but finding it hard to fight her feelings, Nahari began to think of Loki; his voice, his smile, everything about him that would ignite her slightly resembling counterpart. For the silver Tongue was her ignition, whether she liked the notion or not; the fact that her love, this precious prince, was the key to releasing her inner monster. Inhaling sharply, Nahari closed her eyes tightly, clenching her fists by her sides, feeling the familiar rage enter her feeble body, renewing it with greater strength, greater courage and confidence. Snapping her eyes open, her black orbs clearly blood red, and the rouge haired half-blood took a step forward, glaring at the approaching man with much ferocity that would crush a mortal soul upon one glance of her distorted face. The palace guard took in a sharp breath upon the sight displayed before him and stood still. "Your eyes; how do they change so?" Lacius inquired, gripping his spear tightly in his fist, leaning on it ever so gently.

"Hush your Tongue, I do not wish to hear your vile voice in my ears" Snapped the half-elf, stalking towards the palace soldier, confidence and mischievousness evident in her stride. "Lacius, if you value your life, you with desist promptly and back away from me. I am not answerable to my actions. They happen of their own accord. If you proceed towards me, I do not know what I will do to you. See sense, and heed my words" Nahari pleaded, feeling heat rush to her core.

"And what exactly do you think you can do to me bar strangling me as you did previously. You are not capable of harming me" scoffed the palace maid.

"I am not capable of anything, but I cannot speak for my counterpart. Trust me, I speak no lie; I wish not to hurt you" Nahari responded, agitated at the sheer attitude of this man. Did he not suss from her last violent attack towards him that she was capable of harm? Foolish soldier, he was risking his life, and for what cost? Attempting to forcefully bed the red haired dark-elf? The palace guard chuckled, ignoring the warnings the black eyed half-blood dished out. Closing the distance, the egotistic soldier reached forward a hand and grasped Nahari's slender arm and pulled her against his armoured chest with a clunk. Gasping in pain at the sudden impact, the red head slammed her fists against Lacius' shoulder, forcing him to move away, but with no avail. Taking hold of her neck tightly, Lacius backed the palace maid up against the cell wall, pinning her arms above her head with his free hand. Nahari growled in frustration and raised her knee up harshly against the guards groin eliciting a pain filled groan. Snarling, Lacius tightened his grip on the pale wrists of the young woman and leant forward, hips lips against her ear.

"How are you harm me as such, wench. I am a palace guard, and you a maid." He said, venom dripping from his voice.

"I am the fiancé of the young prince Loki! You will unhand me this minuet!" Screamed Nahari, cringing as the guard placed a chaste kiss upon her alabaster neck.

"Or what?" He said with greedy lust against her skin. Eyes snapping open in unrelenting fear and anger, Nahari's black irises slowly shrunk backwards into the whites of her eyes, returning in a burst of fierce yet passionate rouge. Snarling, an unfamiliar growl ripping through her throat, Nahari clawed her hands against the soldiers exposed skin of his neck and dug deep, tearing the skin, allowing the guards dark blood to seep through the open wounds.

"You should not have done that" She said with menace after Lacius cried out in pain.


	26. Chapter 26

So here it is; the final chapter of this story. It will not be carried on. So sorry for that. Thank you ever so much for you amazing dedication to this story, and thank you for enjoying it so much. It's not my best; I must admit that, but im glad you liked it anyway. For all those familiar with my work before this story, the first chapter of the return of Leera and Loki will be poste either this evening or tomorrow! Get excited people!

Hello new follower! - YuKiOnA-Ga

_**Shadow Realm Triforce**_ – it is indeed im afraid. As far as the ending goes… I hope you're not disappointed with it. Thank you ever so much for reviewing lovely! loves Xx

_**Superkiran **_– Haha, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter lovely. Thank you for reviewing! Loves xx

_**YuKiOnA-Ga**_ – Hello new person! Thank you very much. I am glad you are enjoying it! Loves xx

_**Poseidonchildofsong **_– Oh im glad you liked the scones! Hehe. Oh I am so glad you are. I was worried in case you were male and I was addressing you as a female haha. I agree, yes. It is the people who bring it out of her, not of her own accord. So I very much hope you will enjoy this chapter and won't be disappointed! Loves xx

_**HockeyCatGirl**_ – im sorry I have kept you waiting. I haven't been well. I understand what you mean. This chapter will be quicker and will have a point to the ending. Like I said a few chapters ago; I wasn't intending on writing this more than a few chapter but I got carried away. I haven't been totally pleased with this story – hence its crapness - and for that I apologise. No its ok, im glad you were honest and picked up on it, because if im totally honest, this story is utterly crap and does not show my writing skills very well, and I have struggled to write chapters with it because I don't find it good. So thank you for your constructive criticism, it will help me a lot on what not to do with my next story. Thank you for reviewing! Loves xx

_**Anonymous3:30**_ - hellooo Ooooooo! Ahh im so very glad that you enjoyed it! Makes me feel happy haha. Again? Your poor phones! Haha. Didn't it get attacked by your horse last time? University is crazy. Studying philosophy and human rights at 9am is just brain melting. Too early for such deeps subjects. University is sort of the next step up from college. I love it haha. It was dangerous… people could have got burnt… but it was funny! Lol. Brilliance. I bet Loki would have had a ball in that lol. Yes, my dear, Leera is returning either tonight or tomorrow, depending on how I feel haha. At the moment, I'd go for Nahari. You go girl. *Waves pom pom's* THAT COOKIE WAS AMAZING! Gives you a creepy look and locks myself in my bathroom with Loki. Nope, you can't have any of this… not tonight… call back tomorrow…. Haha, jokes, come on in, he needs a foot massage! Thank you, me too. I can't wait to get my glasses on Tuesday! Thank you loads. I have bought a new beautiful note book than will hold the creations of my novel… dun dun dun. Oh, well I'd love to check it out and help sometime with that if you wish? Give me an email or something! (anyone can email this one, as it isn't my main one, so I don't mind. I use it for stuff like this and twitter. _**When I write dot I mean a full stop. I can't write the address on here because fanfiction change it. I can also send you link to the drawings of my things from Leera/Loki stories that you wanted to see, and my Tumblr. Its natalie full-stop ann full-stop clark at-sign Hotmail full-stop co full-stop UK.**_ Thank you so much. Loves muchly x

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Nahari and Lacius belong to me.

A/N – Warning, violence and character death.

….

"_**I am the fiancé of the young prince Loki! You will unhand me this minuet!" Screamed Nahari, cringing as the guard placed a chaste kiss upon her alabaster neck.**_

"_**Or what?" He said with greedy lust against her skin. Eyes snapping open in unrelenting fear and anger, Nahari's black irises slowly shrunk backwards into the whites of her eyes, returning in a burst of fierce yet passionate rouge. Snarling, an unfamiliar growl ripping through her throat, Nahari clawed her hands against the soldiers exposed skin of his neck and dug deep, tearing the skin, allowing the guards dark blood to seep through the open wounds.**_

"_**You should not have done that" She said with menace after Lacius cried out in pain.**_

…_**.**_

The golden king of the realm sent for his personal guard to obey his request and report to the holding cells to set both the young prince and the palace maid. But little did he, nor the king and the queen of the kingdom know that much was about to happen in so little time. As the royal servant of the king strolled down the array of halls and corridors, the young prince of the realm was restless and anxious about the events that would take place in the upcoming minuets. The emerald green god shot to his feet. Nahari was no longer in his line of vision. Something was clearly wrong. All he saw was red. Red; why he did not know. But it gave him great cause for concern. Rushing to the bars of his prison, Loki gripped his barrier in between his tightly clenched fists and called out for the nearest guard. He had to know she was safe. He cared not for the male in the cell with her, because of his sickening attitude towards her; a vile, loathsome little man. But, he did surmise that if he did not get there soon enough, or even a guard, Lacius would probably lose his life. Just as hoped, a guard made its way quickly towards the prince's cell, flushed in his cheeks at the tone in which the god of mischief called him; menacing, but also desperate. "My lord, what ails you that you call for me in such a way? Are you ill?" he inquired, grasping his golden spear, looking slightly nervous.

"If you cannot release me, then at least do as I say. Lady Nahari is in need of aid. Go to her cell. There is a soldier inside whom is not wanted. She may be in some sort of harm. Please, go to her" Loki answered; the menace gone but the desperation remaining. "of course! Straight away my lord!" he exclaimed, rushing up the hallway without delay; his metal clinking against the pristine marble floor.

...

Nahari removed her long nailed fingers from the alabaster neck belonging to the sleazy palace guard; his blood dripping from her nails as she took a step back, decorating the dark floor in spots of red. Lacius gasped and quickly placed a hand to his neck, preventing the blood from dripping further onto the aluminium shoulder pads upon his body. Stumbling backwards, confusion and hatred both evident in his eyes, the egotistic soldier began to cough and splutter, finding that his air seemed short after the attack to his neck. Nahari seethed. She felt her blood chill as she looked at the suddenly frightened guard. Her now vicious, red eyes bore into those blue knew belonging to Lacius and let out an inhuman growl. Clenching her fists at her side, the one person Nahari did not wish to come forth, did so without apprehension. No, please, this cannot be happening. The red haired thought deep in the back of her mind. She would kill this guard! She did not want him to die. Yes, he was horrid and sickly, but no one deserved death. This changed had never caused her to loose so much control that she took a life back at home in Svartalfheim; seriously injure one occasion, yes, but never death. But death crept every so quickly over the both of them.

Stalking forward like a carnivorous beast stalking it's helpless prey, the red haired palace maid crouched low, her stance resembling that of an attack. Baring her pale White teeth in an attempt to look even more menacing if possible; a growl ripped from her slender throat. Dropping his hand from his neck, the guard lunged to the floor and grabbed his fallen spear in hand and branded it towards her; the sparkling silver blade attached to the top of the spear looking viciously sharp. With Hands shaking, Lacius stepped forward cautiously. Nahari's counterpart gave a sinister chuckle and edged towards the blade with such confidence that it made the man quake in his boots. Was she not frightened by the blade? By the fact that he could pierce her torso at any second? The golden palace guard thought, swallowing hard. Raising her hand, the red head took hold of the blade in her hand and snarled. No! Please, let go of the blade and step away! Nahari screamed inside. "silence! I am in control now!" the dark counterpart snarled harshly out loud; the sudden tones shaking the soldier.

"please, I will leave you be, but you have to back away maid" Lacius spoke; all confidence and ego flying out the window in a harsh blow served by reality.

"I have had enough of you, of your draining monotones and nauseating appearance..." her voice dripped with unrelenting venom as the blade cut through her pale skin as she leant forward, controlling the position of the spear.

"back away; I will harm you if you try something" warned the shaken up guard.

"your words are nothing but a passing breeze to my ears! And so will be your breath of life!" threatened the red haired woman. Tightening her grip, blood dripping from her hand, Nahari thrust the spear out to the side, knocking it from Lacius' hand in great surprise; the metal staff clucking on the floor. Lifting her knee once more with an ungracious force, Nahari brought it against the male's crotch causing him to keel over, dropping to his knees with a loud clatter. Smiling at the pain filled expression on the guards face, Nahari walked around him in several circles before coming to stand like a horrid statue behind him; her shadow cast across the floor.

"help! Guards! Please, come quick!" Lacius cried out in fear as he watched the shadow of the changed woman dance across the damp cell wall in front him. The guard that spoke with the emerald green prince of Asgard, rush up the hallway on hearing the cry of his co-worker. Placing her slender hands either side of the guard's neck, Nahari pushed inwards tightly, slightly cutting off the air supply of the young soldier. Lacius 'eyes shot open widely as he felt the immense pressure upon his neck. Taking hold of Nahari's hands in a poor attempt to pull them away, Lacius grunted. Smiling evilly, thinking of her love and what he would do, Nahari slowly began to turn the guards head to the side; the pace causing dread to build up in the pit of his stomach. "please, don't! This isn't you! I saw your eyes change and this personality take over you! Please, please don't do this!" cried the male uncharacteristically.

"oh please, do quit your whining!" the counterpart screeched, Lacius' head now looking to the side. Stop it! Stop it, that's enough! You will hurt him! Think of Loki! Nahari screamed as loud as she could in the back of her mind. "oh, I am thinking of Loki" and with that and a gut sickening crunch, the red heads counterpart, twisted Lacius head from the side towards the back; his neck snapping in an instant, and his head dropping to the side, limp and off centre. With a thud, Lacius' box crumpled to the floor, lifeless. Stepping backwards, wiping her hands; the red haired woman's felt the glee she experienced drain from her in a flash. Did she just kill this man? Raising her hands to her face; blood staining her fingers, Nahari let out a whimper in conformation. She had indeed. As she silently cried, the red that once consumed her iris' darkened back into their original black state. "what have I done?" she exclaimed backing away from the body I'm horror.

"stay where you are maid!" a voice called out suddenly. Nahari turned around in a flash and eyed a palace guard looking terrified at the body of his friend lying on the floor.

"you must understand... It was not me!" reasoned the young black eyed maid stepping forward. The guard pointed his spear towards her just as Lacius had done. Walking slowly into the room, the soldier's eyes never left his friends body. "please believe me, I didn't mean to!" Nahari steeped forward once for to reason with the young guard but as she did he took it as a sudden threat and thrust his arms forward in a frenzied; his spear point imbedding itself in a sickening squelch of muscles and skin into the torso of the half-elf. Nahari's eyes opened wide as the guard removed his spear quickly from her torso. Gripping her wounded stomach, the red head stumbled backwards, gasping as warm blood dripped through the gaps in-between her fingers. Tripping over Lacius leg on the floor, Nahari fell to the floor, sprawled out on her back. "I didn't- I'm sorry I- it wasn't me-" Nahari spluttered, drops of precious woven blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Scrambling to a sitting position, Nahari used her feet And pushed herself back towards the wall, resting her back against it as she gasped for air.

…

"No!" The god of mischief screamed as he saw the red leave his mind as consume with the image of the blade thrusting into his loves stomach, and Nahari falling to the floor. That was his love, his fiancé and his child to be, and now, they… she… The trickster gave another cry of desperation and allowed his natural state to consume his Aesir form. Taking hold of the bars once more, the young prince of Asgard froze the metal bars. Taking a step backwards, giving a yell of anger, feeling his power consume his being, Loki kicked the bars with all his might; the metal shattering across the floor in a pile of ice and blackness. Stepping out of his cell, Loki ran up the corridor towards his loves cell. Coming to a halt, Loki gaze his furious emotion at the guard whom struck the red haired beauty. "How are you?" He screamed as his emerald eyes jumped from Nahari sitting on the floor to the utterly terrified guard standing beside him. Grabbing the soldiers throat, Loki thrust his towards the nearest wall; his head hitting the stone with great force, knocking him out. Snarling, the silver tongue dashed to Nahari's side, dropping to her side. "Nahari? Nahari! Are you ok, im here, don't worry" Loki cooed, stroking the red heads head.

"I killed him Loki, I killed a man" Nahari gasped through raspy breaths.

"It isn't your fault; none of this is. It's Odin's for putting us in this cell; for putting you in this cell, knowing what the male cell watchers are like with new women. None of this is your fault" Said the emerald eyed god, his eyes sparkling with unwelcomed tears.

"I'm sorry Loki; for putting you through all of this…" Nahari slurred; her hands slacking on her hold on her stomach, and her head lolling back against the wall. The god of mischief shook his head, not wanting what was about to happen, to take place.

"Stay focused, my love. Focus" He whispered against her damp head.

"im sorry…"

"Enough, there is nothing to be sorry for" He answered, his voice breaking uncharacteristically for a god of mischief and lies.

"I love you" Nahari whispered, her voice quieter even more.

"I love you too, Nahari. Stay focused…" Loki began, rubbing Nahari's arms, his eyes close. But they did not remain that way when no response came. "Nahari?" He questioned, opening his eyes, pulling backwards to look at the beauties face. "Nahari!" shock came from his mouth. Shaking her gently, Loki searched for a response, but none came. The red haired place maid leant against the wall, motionless and lifeless; her breath leaving with the heartfelt words of 'I love you'. the only three words she spoke that were completely genuine. She did love him; no matter how little their time had been together and how complicated it too had become. Dropping back onto his heels, cheeks damp with foreign tears, Loki gave an audible cry. "I didn't have enough time to show you just how much I love you. how much you have changed me. And now I will never get that chance. I vow to do whatever means necessary to revenge this, Nahari. You would have been my life... no, wait, when I met you; all the time we spent together, you were my life. And now, not It has been taken from me. What is there now apart from a doting Sif that I will never love, and a brother favoured by the ones I have craved love from for so long…?" As the salty tears fell, Loki's blue appearance faded in one swift movement. His thoughts were all over the place as he stared down at the body of his love. What was there now in Asgard for him? How could he even face Odin? Odin… he would make him pay dearly, in a way that would hurt him beyond imagining, just as he had done to inflict this fate upon both him and Nahari. The first thing that came to mind was hurt his loved ones; but he could never hurt Thor nor Frigga. Then the next thing came into mind. Eyes flashing with sudden fiery hatred Loki clenched his pale fists and slowly rose to his feet. Taking one last look at his love, only momentarily, for he made a promise to himself that he would take care of her body, the young prince focused on his new abilities in the arts of transportation without the aid of the Bifrost; a secret he had kept hidden from all, including that of the ever watchful eye of Heimdall. Closing his eyes, feeling his power consume him; the God of mischief focused on his destination and felt himself being sucked away into an abyss of nothingness.

…

"And why, prey tell would an Asgardian seek my council. You are weak, if that is what you seek" The ruler of Jotunheim boomed from his icy throne, his bodyguards standing around in a circle next to both him and the god of mischief. The lie smith closed his eyes ever so slightly in annoyance as he gazed upwards of the blue ruler; feeling coldness attack in soul at the thought of this… this monster being his father, his true father. But all that bitterness aside; that was not the reason he stood before King Laufey in such urgency.

"You have no idea what I am" Loki snarled in response "I come baring an offer that you cannot refuse"

"I will hear you" Laufey, the daunting giant confirmed, leaning forward on his icy throne, gazing down at the raven haired Aesir.

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldier, lead you into the All-Fathers chambers at night, and let you slay him where he lies. You will get what you wanted; the death of your enemy and the possessions which he took from you all those years ago, and I turn I will get what I seek… revenge. I want the man that caused the death of my only loved one; dead." Loki said coldly, all sense of feeling gone in a matter of moments as he eyes the mischievous smile upon Laufeys face; something, the god of mischief presumed that he inherited from him.

"You are right in saying that it is an offer I cannot refuse. I will accept. This will be a victorious day for Jotunheim, little god" Laufey grinned, leaning back against his throne.

"Good. Be ready" Loki said darkly, nodding to the king and his men. Turning around and walking back towards the area in which he arrived to Jotunheim, the god of mischief grimaced and thought of the moment where Laufey would turn up to Asgard and attack Odin. It caused a slight smile upon his face and with his final words, Loki gave a dark chuckle at what was about to happen.

"And so, it begins…."

…..

Thank you all for reviewing this story and following it! And my apologies for its crapness and how long it took to finish.

…

TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperCli ps

Mysterious~Star


End file.
